This Little Sun God of Mine
by GoodMorningFlower
Summary: What would YOU do if your crush is crushing back on you, your old stillnotoveryet crush is hitting on you, and every human's wet dreams was molesting you? Well, that's what Naruto had to figure out. SasuNaru NejiNaru GaaNaru. ADOPTED!from xXCabbageXx.
1. Prologue

**Prologue- (Please read authors note at the end! PLEASE!)**

It wasn't as if he _enjoyed_ being the center of attention all the time. And he certainly didn't go around bragging that he was every girl's dream. But it also didn't hurt to feel at least a _bit_ appreciative of himself... or a _lot_ appreciative... but hey, self pride wasn't wrong. And if it was, no one dared to confront him about it. They might even think it's manly. Yepp, self-esteem IS manly. It was a good trait that everyone loved about him. Just another one to add to the list of how awesome Uchiha Sasuke was.

Until that new kid transferred over, that is. That hyper-active, ADHD, crazy cuckoo kid, with his annoying bright blond hair, way-too-sparkly-for-his-own-good cerulean eyes, lack of fashion (who the heck had to wear orange on at least ONE part of his body every single effing day?) ... and his personality. God, don't even get him started about his personality. It was like chipmunks on crack. Seriously. Did he EVER shut up? Was 'silence' even in his vocabulary?

But regardless of that, even if he was a complete moron and ran all his bodily functions on sugar, Sasuke couldn't care less. There were enough idiots in the school for him to ignore and on that first day he saw him, that's what he planned to do. Just ignore all the annoying people and live your high school life in pure bliss and unbelievable popularity. His goal for high school (apart from always being the most intelligent, of course). Then the blond showed up, and from that fateful day on, the life the Uchiha was so accustomed to came crashing to a mind-blowing end and became so much harder than it already was. (Hey, it wasn't easy being the most popular guy in his entire region, which included around twenty three high schools! Heck, he even had fans from other countries!)

But I guess you wouldn't truly understand this story unless I told it from the very second the blondie came, now would you? So let me just say that... you'll never hear quite a fearsome yet fluffy story such as this one, so be prepared.

...

**Okay! So, this is another adopted story I was graciously allowed to take over. **

**Original Author: xXCabbageXx**

She was very reluctant to let this one go so I will do my best to make sure she doesn't regret it. Obviously, **the first 20 chapters are hers.** I will post them up on my account here then I will continue it shortly after. I will stick to her original plot and characters and what not, I only wish to continue a magnificent story.

So hopefully, I don't disappoint you all!

**Please review! **


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

The racket class 2-7 was causing could be heard all the way down the hall, achieving many head turns and exasperated sighs. Class 2-7 had a reputation for being extremely loud in the morning, especially when their teacher showed up late, as he often does.

If the classroom had been one person short, it would be just like any other classroom. But, alas, it was not, because a very prestigious and royal citizen was part of that class. Uchiha Sasuke was in class 2-7, so of course everyone had to fawn all over him every chance they had, which made teacher-free mornings very loud.

This morning though, the noise coming out of that room exceeded all margins and reached an all time high. It wasn't because of any particular reason or anything. I guess one could interpret it as foreshadowing. I mean, how better to dramatize sudden quietness than contrasting it immensely just a moment before? That abrupt silence was exactly how the class greeted the new kid as he followed the teacher through the door.

Sasuke could _feel_ the change of tone in the air and wondered what could have stunned the class that badly (he had been surrounded by his numerous fans, to his great annoyance and slight smugness, so the front was blocked from him).

"Class, this is a new transfer from Sand High." Sasuke flinched a bit at the school name.

"His name is Uzumaki Naruto." Finally, a crack appeared in front of Sasuke as one of the girls leaned over to whisper to her friend. He peered over to the front of the room just as the new kid jumped into his line of vision with a huge grin splattered across his face.

"Heya, people! Name's Naruto. Nice to meet y'all!" He exclaimed to many shy little 'hi's in return.

The first thing Sasuke noticed was the kid's eyes. They were almost the exact replica of the sky on a perfect summer's day; complete with sunny sparkles and childish merriment. Then Sasuke's eyes traveled to his mop of hair. Mop was an exact description of it, seeing how the unruly blond tufts stuck out randomly at angles, yet still managing to look very natural and wind-swept.

"Take your seats, everyone!" The teacher yelled then, preventing Sasuke from inspecting the guy any longer as the crowd around him dispersed slowly, obstructing him from view. When everyone had settled down, the silver-haired teacher looked around the room, scrutinizing all the students, until his eyes settled upon an empty seat next to a dark-haired boy who was currently talking to his desk.

"Go sit by Kiba, Uzumaki, as soon as he gets rid of his dog." The boy sighed without even looking up and opened up the window next to him. A white blur jumped out of his desk and out the window. Naruto stared at the dog-boy quizzically before skipping over excitedly.

"Hi! I'm Naruto! What's your name?" He asked, his bright smiled gracing his face once again.

The boy looked up. Naruto instantly looked at his cheeks, which had red fangs tattooed on each side.

"I'm Inuzuka Kiba." Naruto smiled at him once more before sitting down as the teacher started talking.

"Well, new kid, in case you still don't know, I'm Kakashi Hatake. Kakashi-sensei, if you please. This will be your sophomore class, even though you only have about half a semester left of school before you're a junior." Kakashi-sensei paused and glanced up to the ceiling for a while, pondering.

"Ah yes. Have you gotten acquainted with the school layout yet?" Naruto shook his head, aware that everyone was staring at him.

Kakashi-sensei sighed and scratched the back of his head, "Let's see..." He looked around the room, searching for the most convenient face. Deciding on his choice, he said, "Well, Kiba'll show you around this whole day since you're gonna sit next to him for the rest of the year anyways. Okay Kiba?"

Kiba rolled his eyes, totally predicting this, "Yeah yeah, sure sensei."

Throughout the whole conversation that they just HAD to have in front of everyone and waste class time, Sasuke concentrated his gaze on Naruto who sat three desks to his left. After unconsciously staring at him for about five minutes, even after the conversation, Naruto suddenly glanced over to him, startling him out of his blank stare.

Sasuke, not wanting to be caught gawking at someone stupidly, gave the blond a glare and looked back to the front of the room. Something about the blond was irking him, but deciding that it wasn't that important, he shoved the feeling back and concentrated on the lesson again.

Naruto kept staring at the dark, brooding boy that had just glared at him for no reason. He was pretty good looking, with a delicate yet strong air around him. Not knowing what he had done to deserve that glare, he just shrugged it off. Maybe he didn't like new kids? Whatever, he'll just try to avoid him; he didn't seem like the friendly type.

...

This is Chapter one, still the writings of xXCabbageXx.

**Review please. **


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The new kid was quite a looker, alright. His fine, delicate face, well defined yet slender body, sunshine blond hair that actually, sort of, in a way, went well with the random orange things he had on, and not to mention that bright smile that he always had plastered on his face... need Sasuke go any further? Yes?

Well then, his sky blue eyes, his smooth slightly tan skin, his butt... and if Sasuke wanted to think kinkier, he'd say that the three thin marks on each cheek made Uzumaki look like some adorable fox. But Sasuke didn't think kinky, especially this easily about some random new transfer. He couldn't deny, though, that he was the definition of the perfect body in his mind (second to his own perfect features, of course). The Uzumaki kid was the sunny opposite of Sasuke's dark appearance.

Looking around, Sasuke noticed that everyone else had come to that conclusion too. The girls were all giggling behind their textbooks and whispered words of 'cute' and 'adorable' were heard flying through the air. Sasuke also noticed that even some of the _guys_ were checking him out. The last time he checked, half the male population in his class was _not_ gay. But the girlish air around Uzumaki might have changed the natural balance of straights and gays... in favour of the gays.

_Great, if this kid takes my popularity, (which is highly impossible, but there's a slight chance) along with my ruling throne over this stupid hell hole we call school, I'm gonna destroy him_, Sasuke thought bitterly. The only reason he put up with the screaming fan girls was because he knew he had power over them.

And if Uzumaki took that power (which is _still_ highly impossible), he'd be left with crazy fan girls... and no control; which, if you had _any_ experience with fan girls... is not a good thing.

"How about you, Sasuke-kun?" Sasuke's head snapped up, his eyes focusing on Kakashi-sensei who was looking at him expectantly.

"I'm sorry, but can you repeat the question?" Sasuke asked, feeling guilty that his thoughts had wandered so much. Sighing, Kakashi-sensei looked back at the text book to reread the question.

Kiba was extremely annoyed. Not only was he stuck leading a hyper-active kid around school, he had to deal with all the stares directed his way, though not actually at him. But still, he didn't like them and wasn't used to this much attention at all.

Sure the kid was an eyeful to look at... at first glance. But his never ending voice was grating on his last nerve. He hasn't even known him for more than five hours and the kid was already going on and on like they were old acquaintances.

"Ooooh, is that the gym, Kiba-kun? It's superb! Oh wow! This school's cafeteria is huge! And the foods look so appetizing! Ah! Is that the principal's office? Awesome! Heheheh, they have _water fountains_ in the school?"

Kiba rolled his eyes. "Obviously. How else is everyone supposed to drink, dimwit?" Naruto looked a bit shocked at being called that... for a split second. And then he was all smiles again.

"Well, I don't know. I've been home schooled until now. I had to move out of my uncle's house and into this city because of some business stuff that I'm not quite sure about yet. But I can't be home schooled anymore 'cause... well, 'cause they're about five miles away. So yeah... HEY! Is that the art room? AWESOME!"

Kiba just stared at the kid. Is it even POSSIBLE for him to stop talking? And he's been home schooled? No wonder his personality was so... weird... he probably didn't have much human contact. And with that hyper mood... he probably won't have many friends here either. The fan girls here like the mysterious, moody type anyways so they'd forget about him in a few days.

"Hey... Kiba-kun?"

Kiba turned around to look at Naruto who was staring out one of the many windows in the hall.

"What?"

"You had a dog in your desk this morning, right?" Naruto asked, his head turning to look back at Kiba.

"...yes..." Kiba narrowed his eyes at Naruto. He wasn't about to go tell the principal or something, right? Blackmail?

"White, right?" the kid questioned further. Kiba nodded hesitantly.

"Well... there's a small white dog outside right now... and I think there's some people picking on it..."

Kiba's eyes opened wide and he ran to the window to look out. Sure enough, his dog was there... and there were some mean looking guys throwing stones at him.

"Akamaru! Shit!" Kiba yelled, racing toward the nearest exit, which, fortunately, was right next to them. Naruto followed closely behind him.

"HEY! Leave him alone!" Kiba yelled, charging towards his scared dog. He pushed pass the bullies and got to the poor animal, tucking him inside his shirt. But not before he noticed the two bruises on Akamaru's glossy coat. In a fury, Kiba twisted around and growled at the harassers, his animal instincts kicking in.

"Whoa, dog boy. Calm down," one of the four guys said mockingly, putting his hands up in fake terror.

"Yeah, sorry we hurt your bitch," laughed another. Kiba snarled at the insult and ran blindly toward the one who said it. He was so used to being picked on that fighting was almost a part of his daily school life now. Before he could sink anything into the guy's flesh, he was knocked off his feet by the other losers.

He fell back onto his spine with a loud _oomph_! The wind was completely knocked out of him.

_Heh, these guys are stronger than the ones that usually pick on me..._ Kiba thought with a grimace as he picked himself up. Glaring at each boy in turn, he charged again, but to no prevail. He was knocked down once more to the scornful laughter of the bullies. But before he had time to recover from his fall, they started throwing stones at him instead.

_Where are the stupid authority people when you need them?_ Kiba thought contemptuously, wiping dirt from his face and shielding himself from the flying stones. Suddenly, he heard a loud yell and the rocks stopped coming at him. Looking up, he saw the Uzumaki kid running towards him, his face alit with disgust.

He felt himself get pulled up onto his feet and felt a bit ashamed to be seen like this by a new kid. How pitiful must he seem? Is this the first impression he would have on him? He must seem like such a loser now...

"Hey, you guys! Four against one is sooooo cowardly, what's your problem? Need your little friends to guard your big baboon backs?" Kiba heard Naruto taunt.

"Hey!" Kiba whispered to him, apprehension evident in his voice, "What the fuck are you doing? Don't do that!"

Naruto turned to smile at him; a true, genuine smile that warmed the bottom of Kiba's heart, even in this tight situation. "Don't worry! I'm stronger than I look! And I can't just stand by and watch Kiba-kun, my first friend, get slaughtered by a bunch of BABOONS!" Here, Naruto turned and yelled that to the guys, his cerulean eyes glinting in the sun. "Yeah, you heard me! BABOONS! MONKEYS! That's what you people are!"

By now, a small crowd had formed around them, making the air very tense. Naruto could tell that he had snapped something inside the bullies because they were looking more menacing than ever. Gulping, Naruto patted Kiba on the back, reassuring him and himself.

"I'll take the two on the right, you get the two on the left, 'k?"

Kiba looked at the newbie, who at this very moment seemed... how should he put it... gallant, yeah, that's the word. Smiling, and finally deciding in his head that he liked this guy very much, Kiba nodded and flicked his nose, signalling that he was ready.

"Ready?" Naruto asked, a grin on his face too.

"When you are." Kiba replied. This time, he was actually looking forward to this fight. Why? Simple. Because this time...

He wasn't alone.

"GO!"

The two teens sped off towards their prey, a dangerous glint in both their eyes, and similar blissful smiles adorning both their faces... for they both found a good friend.

...

**Still the musings of xXCabbageXx. **

**Review Please.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

_Pant._

_Pant._

_Pant._

"Hey, you alright?"

"Yeah, pretty good. You?"

Kiba smirked at the blond who was shaking dirt out of his golden locks. "Never better," Naruto replied, smirking back.

They had beat the guys up good, and were about to finish them off when school authorities _finally_ arrived. But of course, them being the victors, the situation wouldn't be in their favour so they had to skedaddle it out of there. Which was why they were on the other side of the school campus and also completely out of breath.

"You had me fooled at first, I thought you'd be one of those sickly, weak home schooled kids, but you put up a pretty good fight," Kiba praised.

"Heheheh...Uh... Kiba-kun... heheh..." Naruto stuttered sheepishly, his hand absentmindedly scratching the back of his head.

"Yeah?" Kiba asked, stopping his grooming of Akamaru's fur.

"Uhm... I kind of... uuhhh... lied... about the home schooling. Heheheh..." Naruto confided, his head hanging a bit in shame. Kiba's widened at this confession.

"...What? Why?" Kiba bit back a yell, hurt that the person that he considered a friend had lied to him.

Naruto looked at Kiba sadly, his eyes pleading for forgiveness. "I'm sorry! Really! I just said that because... because..." He sniffed into his arm.

"You didn't seem to like me much and I thought my p-personality was annoying you... so I didn't want you to think I was n-naturally this way... I... I wanted to be your friend... I don't know what got over me... "

Kiba looked at Naruto in shock. He was this self-conscious and wanted a friend that badly? Feeling pretty bad himself that he was that hard on Naruto at first, he forgave him.

"Y-you'll still be my friend, r-right?" Naruto quietly asked, his fragile heart showing through the blueness of his eyes.

Kiba smiled and patted him on the head. "Heh, with the way you stood up for me, I have no choice, right, brat?"

Naruto grinned so widely at those words that Kiba was afraid his face would crack in two.

"So... Naruto... What school _did_ you go to?" Kiba inquired while lying back on the grass to stare up at the sky.

"Sand High."

"That prestigious school? Wow." Kiba whistled.

"I thought you were just playing along with my story at first, though, so I'm sort of glad that you're pretty stupid too."

"HEY! I ain't stupid, ya brat." Kiba glowered while Naruto laughed at his facial expression.

"Well, Kakashi-sensei _did _already tell everyone where I transferred from," laughed Naruto. Kiba gave an _hmph_ and turned to the side seeking comfort in his dog. It wasn't his fault he never listened!

After a moment of silence, Kiba glanced over his shoulder at Naruto who was blissfully looking at all the wild flowers that surrounded him. Clearing his throat, Kiba asked, "Uhm, so Naruto, is the part about you moving here because of some weird business stuff true though?"

Naruto looked up from his nature studying and grinned. "Yepp, completely."

Kiba grinned back and for a while, the two new found friends just smiled at each other, enjoying the feeling of this tranquility. If Kiba had any gay feelings in him, he'd have fallen for Naruto then and there.

But he didn't so he was just surprised that a kid like Naruto could look so... so... beautiful.

Unfortunately for someone else (who was currently bisexual) though, they caught a glimpse of Naruto sitting there in the pouring sunlight, his stunning smile gracing his features. And couldn't help their heart from fluttering a little.

"We're late to class!" Naruto yelled as he dragged Kiba down the hallways, frantically trying to find class 2-7. "Auuggh! The hallways are so confusing! Sand High was so much easier to navigate around!"

"You know, I could just lead us. You don't have to_ drag_ me around," Kiba suggested exasperatedly.

Naruto huffed and gave a big "Fine!" as Kiba finally guided them down the correct hallway.

"This is all your fault Naruto. If you hadn't fallen asleep on the grass we wouldn't be late to afternoon classes."

"It's not _my_ fault the flowers and wind were so comfortable! And you were snoozing too so don't put the blame all on me!"

"Well, you fell asleep first! And because of the lack of anyone to talk too, I fell asleep too! So it's mostly your fault!"

"Well! You had your dog! Go talk to him! And you could have woken me up!"

"...It's still your fault!"

"Nu-uh!"

"Yuh-huh!"

"NU-UH!"

"YUH-HUH!"

"Your fault!"

"No, your fault!"

"Your fault!"

"YOUR FAULT!"

Kiba felt himself grin at how they were bickering like lifelong buddies already. It had been a while since he had argued like this with a friend.

"Okay, kids. I don't care whose fault it is, just sit down."

Naruto and Kiba looked up, surprised that they had already entered the classroom and had succeeded in disrupting the class by their little show in the front of the room. Grinning bashfully at each other, they weaved through the desks and into their seats.

"Okay students, I see that we have a new student. Let me re-introduce myself then."

Naruto looked up and saw that at the front of the room was a curvy woman with wavy black hair and surprisingly red eyes.

"I'm Kurenai-sensei, and that's all you need to know. I'm your Art teacher." And with that short intro, Kurenai-sensei continued the art lesson.

Throughout the whole afternoon, Sasuke couldn't stop himself from staring at the blond. There was something mysterious about the kid... how is it that on his first day he already became the talk of the school as the-cute-little-guy-that-beat-up-a-bunch-of-bullies? If this went on, he would _seriously_ be a threat to the nice little high school life Sasuke had all planned out.

And before, when he saw Naruto glowing in the sunlight... ... that little thump in his chest surely wasn't a good sign at all... The kid just might give him a heart attack someday... for no apparent reason.

"See you, Kiba! Ol' buddy ol' pal ol' friend!" Naruto waved at his dog-loving buddy with a happy grin on his face. Kiba shook his head in exasperation, but gave a wave back anyway, calling out "Whatever, Naruto!"

Naruto laughed as he turned and started the twenty minute trek to his apartment. Smiling to himself, he could feel that this city and environment would be a much better experience than Sand City...

Especially since no one here knows him or his past...

...

**Still the original writing of xXCabbageXx.**

**Review please! **


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

_Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beeeeeeeep._

From under mounds of blankets of a messy twin-sized bed, a slightly tanned and nimble hand reached out and fumbled around on the bed-side table. The fingers traveled across the smooth wooden surface a few times before finally finding their target and slamming down on the alarm clock.

"...with a high of 87 and a low of 45, this vast range of temperature will surely bring about an interesting day. Now on to DJ Danny with our morning program of—"

A grunt came out as the person realized they accidentally hit the radio button instead. The blankets were then thrown back to reveal a head of shocking yellow hair and still smoggy cerulean eyes.

"Euughh... stupid alarm clock..." He mumbled while rubbing the sleep from his eyes. Taking a glance at the clock, he saw that it was exactly 7:03. _Perfect,_ he thought, a smile tugging on the corner of his lips, _just enough time for my morning ritual!_

Which consisted of a shower, teeth brushing, complete ignorance of his unruly hair, and a bowl of ramen from his "morning" stash. Yes, he had a "lunch" and "dinner" stash too. It's not his fault ramen was so addicting!

With two minutes to spare before he had to head to school, he walked into his living room and checked his appearance in a full-body mirror.

He had the required button down navy blue long sleeves and gray necktie along with the long navy pants. But, with his rebellious nature and own twist to fashion, he had also put on an orange tee shirt underneath the unbuttoned long sleeves and an orange man-necklace along with orange shoelaces. Anyone could tell his favourite color was orange, which was absolutely right.

Smiling with satisfaction and happy that he had time to eat ramen in the morning, he dusted some imaginary dirt off of his "uniform", gave himself a little compliment ("Looking good, Naruto!"), and walked out the door to start the twenty minute walk to school.

Sasuke inwardly braced himself as he got ready to step out of his car. He knew being all-powerful came at a price—which he's willing to pay (reluctantly)—but some days he just wishes he's not as super awesome as he is. Why can't popularity come quieter and less chaotic?

And a few less girls wouldn't hurt.

Sighing (inwardly, of course), Sasuke grabbed his things and got out of his car. Turning back to give his sleek black baby a pat and to lock the door, Sasuke quickly headed towards the front doors. Better to get it over with quickly. He could already see the mob.

_Oh stink_. This is the worst part.

Naruto arrived in time to see a huge crowd outside the school. Confused and still not used to the ways of Konoha High yet, he just stood there underneath the mob wondering if today was a gather-outside-the-school day. (-.-")

"Yo, Naruto!"

He turned around to see Kiba running towards him, and grins spread across both their faces. Obviously they haven't gotten over the new-friend concept yet.

"Heya Kiba. Is...is there another entrance to the school?" Naruto asked sheepishly, his hands positioned nonchalantly behind his back.

Kiba bonked Naruto over the head, his grin still in place. "What was the point of that tour yesterday then, fucker?" He laughed at the pout Naruto put on.

"It's only my second day! Give me a break, dog-face!"

Kiba gave Naruto a glare for the dog comment but let it slide. He _had_ called him a fucker. Making sure that he wasn't in any frantic girls' way, Kiba led Naruto towards the side entrance.

"What the heck was that mob for?" Naruto asked, his eyes still trained on the crowd of seemingly one hundred percent female population (with the stray male caught in the middle of the nightmare, trying to break free for oxygen).

Kiba shook his head in exasperation. "It's the Welcome-To-School-Every-Single-Fucking-Day welcoming party. Seriously, it happens almost...day! Really annoying by now."

Naruto laughed at the pinched up look of Kiba's annoyed face. "Welcome-To-School party? _Every_ day? Wow! For who, the principal? 'Cause then this school is extremely nerdy." Naruto snickered at the idea of welcoming the principal to school every day, his hands holding his stomach in his mirth.

Kiba sighed, "No, man. It's all for that ass Uchiha. Lucky bastard."

Naruto looked up to the sky at that information.

"Uchiha?"

"Yeah."

"Uchiha..."

"Yes, yes." Kiba answered, his nerves wearing thin.

"... Uchiha?"

"God damn it, YES!" Kiba practically shouted at the blond. Naruto just slowly scratched his head.

"...Who's Uchiha?"

For that, Kiba tackled Naruto to the ground.

Naruto started laughing while rubbing his head where he had bumped on the grassy ground, "Sorry sorry. Heheh, just messin'. But seriously, who's that?"

"Do you not listen or observe or remember _anything_?" Kiba remarked, propping himself up to sit Indian style.

"Just tell me, jeez. Who in this school has captured the affection of all the female species?" Naruto asked jokingly. He sat with his elbows supporting his torso and his legs stretched out in front of him. He turned to the right to see if Kiba would answer any time soon.

"He's that icy bastard in our class. Black hair, black eyes, likes to glare? Remember now?"

The light bulb on top of Naruto's head finally _ping_'d and he exclaimed, "AH! That guy who glared at me yesterday for no apparent reason!"

Kiba snickered a bit as he held open the door that led into the school's east wing. "Heh, so you're already acquainted with his glare. Don't feel so special though, he gives everyone glares too."

Naruto stepped into the air-conditioned hallway and shivered a bit. Jeez, what's with schools and freezing their students' arms off?

"Seriously? Does he do anything else other than glare?"

"Hmmmm..." Kiba's eyes roved upwards as he pondered, trying to remember a time when the Uchiha showed any kind of emotion. "No. Nope."

"Wow... that's pretty stupid."

"Tell me about it."

"...It must be hard to keep that appearance on all the time, though," Naruto said thoughtfully, imagining himself glaring at everyone all the time. It truly seemed impossible.

Kiba snorted, "Tch, not for the Uchiha, no, he's too much of a stiff."

A minute of silence passed as Kiba continued to lead the blond towards their classroom. Kiba, thinking it was really weird that Naruto hasn't said anything for a whole minute, looked back at him with a quirked eyebrow.

He was greeted with piercing blue eyes and a furrowed brow.

"...What are you doing?"

"Trying to imitate Uchiha."

"...Why?"

"...'Cause I want to see how hard it is."

"...Dude, you're weird."

"Thanks, Kiba. You're a real friend," Naruto laughed, his face finally relaxing.

Kiba grinned, "Besides, you suck at it."

"Nu-UH!" Naruto yelled indignantly.

And that started a big competition between them over who could do an Uchiha-glare imitation better.

Naruto found that it was the second time in two days that he and Kiba walked into their class shouting at each other and being the center of attention. He hastily pulled Kiba to their seats and put his hand over his mouth to silence his still on-going banter.

"Sssssssshhh! Everyone's staring and they'll think we're weird for debating over who can imitate Uchiha better!"

Kiba waved his hand in Naruto's face, his gesture uncaring. "Psh, like I care." And he glared like an Uchiha at him, a smirk on his face.

The challenge was once again taken up by Naruto, who hated to lose. Hence, the glaring contest resumed full blast.

Another five minute round of unblinking glares later, Kiba cheated and waved some of Akamaru's fur underneath Naruto's nose, making him sneeze and close his eyes. It really is impossible to sneeze with your eyes open, as Naruto now found out.

Kiba laughed loudly and raised his arms in victory, exclaiming to a sniffling Naruto, "HA! Best Uchiha imitator!"

Naruto growled at him, pinching his nose and still getting dog fur away from his face. "Nu-uh, youb stubid cheedah! That was so cheab!"

Kiba continued to laugh, especially since Naruto sounded so weird.

Naruto growled some more, giving Kiba a stern stare, "You dog-face, I'd totally have been the best Uchiha!"

"What's your problem?"

Naruto and Kiba both turned to look at the intruder. Naruto, still not familiar with anyone other than Kiba in his class, said the first thing that came to mind.

"Who are you?"

The girl, as Naruto noticed, had bright pink hair and large green eyes, accompanied by a fairly large forehead too.

She huffed at his rudeness and haughtily replied, "Haruno Sakura."

"Buzz off, Sakura," said Kiba, his annoyance with her clearly showing.

Sakura completely ignored him and continued, "Well, I heard you guys talking about Uchiha like he's some odd...thing... and I want you guys to stop. He's too good for guys like you to tease or whatever."

Kiba groaned as he placed his head on his desk. Here goes the president of the Uchiha Fan Club again, on and on about her precious 'Sasuke-kun'.

"So, seriously, stop being stupid," she finally finished with a flip of her hair.

"Thanks for that speech," Kiba said sarcastically, his eyes rolling in his head. "But why aren't you with your other fan clubbies at the front door trying to rape him?"

Sakura huffed again, turning to glare at him, "It's too hard. My strategy is to be in the classroom first and talk to him when he comes in the door."

Kiba listened to her rant about her 'brilliant' strategy for another few seconds before he gave up and started banging his head on his desk.

Naruto, on the other hand, had tuned out everything she had said, yet he sat real straight and stared at her the whole time. The flamboyantly pink hair on her head was sucking all of his attention towards it. Well, actually, just fifty percent; the other fifty was intrigued with her humongous forehead that seemed to shine underneath the lighting.

"Ah! There he is now!" she exclaimed, hastily whipping around to face the door. With a loud "Sasuke-kun!", she bounced off and latched herself to Sasuke's arm.

Other than her big forehead and obvious obsession with the Uchiha, Naruto thought she was quite attractive. Her green eyes were very charming.

"Haruno Sakura..."

"She's such a pain," Kiba groaned, his head in his arms.

"You would not be_lieve_ the morning I had. First off, my hair would not cooperate at _all._ And when I went downstairs, I found out that my mom forgot my breakfast. And then... um...never mind about me, how about you, Sasuke-kun?"

Having ignored Sakura until then, Sasuke gave a noncommittal grunt at his name, not showing any sort of interest.

"...Well, anyways...after not having breakfast, that huge mob outside totally annoyed me. Didn't it annoy you, Sasuke-kun?"

Again, he gave a grunt to the persistent girl. It was as if she couldn't tell that she was what he thought was annoying at the moment. Having that huge head of hers, she should be able to realize that.

"So that brings me to this classroom. Because I know you hate people crowding you (_Oh good, she at least knew that_, thought Sasuke absentmindedly), I decided to wait for you here!"

Sasuke sat down at his desk, looking warily towards the front door. It wouldn't be long until the crowd of girls in front of the school realized he was missing from the rabble and then come running here.

"And then he was like 'Oh my God'..."

The girl was still carrying on, was she? Sasuke rubbed his temples, his handsome features furrowing into a slight frown. Seriously, if popularity could come without all these pitiful girls...

"...totally annoying. So he annoys you too, Sasuke-kun?" Sakura exclaimed a bit excitedly, hoping they had something in common.

Sasuke looked up at the chattering girl standing next to his desk. Apparently, she thought his head-rubbing was at whoever she was talking about, instead of the real reason; her... and most of her gender. He's had a lot of thought about this and his conclusion has been: girls don't listen to _anything_ when they're infatuated.

"So he and that new guy, Naruto Uzubaki whatever, were imitating you. Completely childish, right?"

Sasuke snapped his head towards the windows on the left, his gaze stopping on the tuft of blond hair that was peeking out from under Kiba's jacket (Naruto had made a real funny impression of Sasuke; Kiba had to cover his face in fear of his lungs bursting from laughing).

Sasuke turned back to the girl, who didn't seem to notice anything, and nodded distractedly. Out of the corner of his eye, he watched Naruto's head emerge, laughing along with that dog lover. Kiba was almost the most unpopular guy at school; second to that fat guy...Chubby... no wait, Chouji. But at least Chouji had a friend; that lazy guy, Shikamaru. Sasuke heard he was some sort of genius or something. And he wasn't that unfortunate on the social ladder...he also heard that the head cheerleader, Ino, had a little something something for him.

But to befriend Kiba... the poor newbie probably underwent social suicide before even making any sort of first impression (other than 'cute!' and 'adorable!' and 'oh my god he can totally fight!'). Kiba was about as friendly as...well...a flea-bitten rabid dog. Not that Sasuke's ever talked to the guy before, but almost half the school says that, so it must be at least somewhat true. Good for Naruto, taming the wild beast, but it would be the cost of his acceptance into the fierce society that is Konoha High; in which Sasuke proudly wears the crown.

"Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke blinked. Unbeknown to him, his head had completely turned to the side so that now, he was staring straight at the two.

He quickly turned back to Sakura, who was staring at him quizzically. Giving his usual grunt, he noticed with relief that Sakura went back to her normal blabbering.

Looking towards the door again, he saw that some girls were trickling in, still squealing to each other. They all glanced hopefully at him when they sat down, maybe thinking in their poor pathetic heads that he'd go over to them and sweep them off their feet. Psh, fat chance of that.

"All right people, homeroom's starting. I've got great news."

...

**Still xXCabbageXx original writings. **

**Review Please! **


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

_"All right people, homeroom's starting. I've got great news."_

Everyone turned to see Kakashi-sensei usher the last few girls in before closing the door behind them. He walked slowly to the middle of the room, one eye still an orange book which, upon reaching the desk, he swiftly whipped out of sight.

"Well, boys and germs," He began. The guys laughed while the girls huffed a bit. Ignoring the fact that it was kind of supposed to be the other way around, Kakashi continued, "I am proud to announce that the idea of an inter-school competition followed by a festival that Sakura-Chan over there suggested a few weeks back has been approved of. The board of directors has been in contact with our neighbour schools to see who is interested in it, but there will definitely be a week or so set aside towards the end of the school year for this event."

At this news, everyone in the room cheered, except for Kiba who merely looked annoyed, Sasuke who was way above cheering, and Naruto who had no idea what they were talking about. Sakura blushed, nodding to some of her friends that were cheering.

Kakashi smiled (or appeared to smile since it really is hard to tell what he's expressing behind the mouth mask he always wears), "Now, there will be ten events that each school will compete in. There's long distance running, three-legged running, water polo which will be held in the giant pool in our natatorium, basketball, soccer, tennis, baseball, an academic decathlon for the smart ones, cooking, and a beauty pageant just for fun."

The majority of the room looked really excited now. Kakashi waited for the chatter to die down before continuing, "Sign up sheets will be posted almost everywhere. To sign up, you can sign yourself _or_ someone else. Or both. Or anybody, really. You can sign up anyone."

Everyone looked a bit puzzled at this information. Anyone? Then... wouldn't complete chaos ensue from that? How much people were going to be in the teams anyways?

"But there is a catch. There's a line after each name blank in which you have to explain why and how you think the person you signed up will benefit the team for whichever event. And after that, at least ten other people, after seeing the name up there, have to second your nomination and sign their name and student number in the provided space. The student number is so that we can track you down if it turns out you were just messing around," Kakashi smirked. Looking around the room, he lazily pointed at Sakura, who had timidly raised her hand.

"Um, Kakashi-sensei, how many events is...a person allowed to be part of?" As she asked this, her eyes darted towards Sasuke who determinedly kept looking at Kakashi.

Kakashi raised his eyebrows, "Hmmmm, good question, Sakura. I guess I forgot to mention it. The board has decided that each person can only be in five events. And they can only be in one event each day. The schedule will be out in a week, but I believe that the events will span over one week, where two events are held each day. So, if you actually get nominated for more than five, you can accept the ones that will allow you to do one on each day."

Sakura nodded at this information, looking satisfied. Another hand rose up and Kakashi pointed to them, "Yes, Hinata?"

"K-Kakashi-sensei, um, do you h-have to accept the e-events if you are n-n-nominated?" asked a pale, shy girl with short black hair and strangely light lilac eyes.

"No, you don't have to."

Hinata gave an audible sigh and relaxed in her chair.

Another hand shot up into the air, waving around impatiently even though no one else's was up. Kakashi only got to twitch his arm up a bit before Naruto blurted out, excitement evident in his voice, "How many people are allowed on each team?"

Kakashi scratched his head, thinking, "Hmm...I don't believe I've been told that...I guess I'll go find out and tell you later...or you can go ask the principal yourself."

He paused then, looking to see if anyone else had questions. Seeing no one's hand up, he clapped his hands together and announced to the class, "Okay! So, sign up and stuff. Now that that's out of the way, let's crack down on school work! Books, please!"

Everyone gave audible groans and grudgingly took out their English books.

It was lunchtime and Naruto was hyper beyond any conceivable level of hyperness. He just couldn't stop the jitters from taking over his body. He twitched all over his cafeteria seat, his limbs never staying still for more than a second.

After five minutes of watching the blond jumping around, Kiba grabbed Naruto by the shoulders and steered him outside so he can spaz at a bigger place.

"Kiba, I'm seriously excited about this competition!" Naruto practically yelled in his face, a toothy grin in place. "Aw man, I sure hope I get to participate in five events, one on each day!"

Kiba snorted, lying down on his back, his arms acting as pillows so his head didn't really touch the ground. The grass swayed a bit from a light breeze.

"You? Get nominated by at least ten people for five events? That'll make it...fifty people. I don't think so! Sorry to break it to ya, but since you're my friend, you're not gonna be that popular."

Naruto sat down next to Kiba, his thumb in his mouth to calm his spasms a bit. It was always a bad habit of his to bite his thumb nails whenever he was excited.

"You're _that_ unpopular? Why though?" he inquired.

Kiba turned his head away from Naruto, his eyes shadowed by his cheek.

"I don't know... probably 'cause I'm a bastard."

Naruto looked at Kiba, his face softening. "No way, Kiba, that can't be it."

Kiba turned back to glare at Naruto, a bit agitated that he couldn't see the fact that he was as unwanted as a piece of crap, "What do y—"

"I think you're an awesome and interesting person...and a super good friend, Kiba," Naruto said around his thumb, his gaze on Kiba steady and honest.

Kiba's breath hitched. Never had he had someone say that to him, not since his friend, Shino, left a few years back.

"Naruto..." Kiba sat up, his eyes never leaving Naruto's. Naruto kept the gaze.

"...You're a good kid." And Kiba patted him on the head.

Naruto growled and tilted his head up, trying to bite Kiba's fingers. Kiba laughed, withdrawing his hand.

"You loser, Kiba, I'm not a kid!" Naruto shouted, his thumb finally leaving his mouth. "I'll have you know that I'm very mature and grown up...and handsome...and..."

Naruto fidgeted a bit, "and...And..."

Kiba raised his eyebrows, a smirk slowly growing on his face.

"And?"

"..." Naruto bit his bottom lip, still fidgeting.

"..."

Suddenly, he stood up with an anguished puff of air.

"Hold that thought! I can't think when I need to go pee! You wait right here!" and he sped off towards the school entrance, Kiba's laughter ringing in his ears.

Hastily pulling open the doors, Naruto ran down hallways, over stairs, past Sasuke who quirked an eyebrow as he zoomed by, and eventually, he found the men's room and burst inside.

Finally relieving himself and washing his hands, he walked back out, only to realize he had no idea where he was in the new school.

"Crap," He muttered as he ruffled up his already messy hair. Randomly picking a hallway to go down, he hurried on, hoping he got lucky and went the right way.

He looked around as he walked, noticing that this hallway was a bit different from the ones he was used to. He wasn't really sure if he passed it on the way to the bathroom since he was in such a hurry, so he kept going. After walking a bit, he came to the conclusion that these were the science labs that the juniors and seniors used. They were fairly creepy and Naruto could have sworn he saw something slither across the floor.

He was so absorbed in observing the glasses full of dead animals on display in the windows that he didn't look when turning a corner, which resulted in him crashing into someone, sending Naruto flying back onto his bum.

Naruto winced as he rubbed his sore backside, "Owwwww..."

"I'm so sorry, you okay?"

Naruto looked up and his jaw almost dropped. Before him was—

...

**Still the original workings of xXCabbageXx.**

**Review Please!**


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Before him was this gorgeous guy with long, black hair and light, lilac eyes (which seemed sort of familiar to Naruto, though he couldn't quite put his finger on it). He had a plain white headband covering most of his forehead, and his eyes were looking straight into Naruto's, concern evident in them.

"You okay?" He repeated, offering him a hand. Naruto took it hesitantly, a light flush on his cheeks.

"Y-yes, I'm okay. Sorry about that, I-I was entranced by the corpses, heheh..." said Naruto sheepishly, his hand scratching the back of his head by habit.

The guy nodded, "It's quite alright. You a sophomore?" And he gave Naruto the once-over, making Naruto blush a bit more. Ohhhh, this guy was obviously gay.

"Y-yeah, I am. Name's Naruto," he said, eyeing the guy back (though not as noticeably). The guy didn't detect it, as his eyes were still fixed on Naruto's lithe body.

"Nice to meet you, Naruto. I'm Neji. Hyuuga Neji. I'm a junior," he held his hand out and Naruto shook it, his blush deepening once again. Neji's skin was really soft and warm...and Naruto could think that without feeling revolted because, you see, he had long since discovered he had been bisexual.

"Well, see you later, Naruto-kun," Neji said as his hand left Naruto's and he walked past him.

Naruto stood still for a second, still a bit shocked at meeting such a gorgeous man, before whirling around and hurrying after Neji.

"Ne— Hyuuga-san!" he yelled, making him turn around quizzically, a slender eyebrow rose.

Naruto squirmed, his shoes scuffing the floor, "Um...um, I'm a bit lost, so can you point me in the direction of...the school yard?"

"You new here?" Neji asked, his eyes glinting in amusement.

"Yeah, came yesterday. The school's still very confusing," Naruto laughed at his own lack of memory power. Neji nodded in understanding.

"Well, in that case, let me take you there instead. And I'll give you a tour on the way, shall I?" he offered politely, a smile on his lips.

"You can, but I won't guarantee I'll remember anything the next day!" Naruto joked, a bright grin on his face too.

Neji laughed, his whole face lighting up. Naruto's eyes widened. Wow this guy was polite and supremely good looking. You don't find that very often!

"Just follow me. You were sort of going the right direction before," Neji told him, motioning for Naruto to start walking.

Naruto smiled warmly at him, his own heart equally as warm. He had a good feeling about Neji...they would definitely become friends.

"And that's the scenic path to the school yard from the science labs," Neji said, opening the doors for Naruto and following him out into the sunny outside.

"Thanks a bunch! I don't know where I'd be wandering around at if I hadn't bumped into you! Literally!" laughed Naruto, who spotted Kiba lying on the same patch of grass. Akamaru had joined him in Naruto's absence and Kiba was idly stroking his back.

Neji noticed Naruto looking over to Kiba and the cogs in his brain started whirling.

"Hey, Naruto-kun...are you the cu (**A/N:** hint- pronounced Q) — uh, the guy that beat up a bunch of bullies on your first day?"

Naruto looked back at Neji, his grin still in place.

"Yeah, I beat those baboons up nice and good!"

Neji now looked upon Naruto in a new light, highly impressed that such an...innocent looking kid could fight like that.

"Am I amazing or what?" Naruto joked, his cerulean eyes flashing under the sun.

Neji was enthralled. This new kid was...unique. Not only in his appearance (I mean, come on. How often do you see a blond haired, blue eyed guy in Japan? Though he had to admit, their part of town was a bit...full of these oddly coloured people, but whatever.), but also in his attitude. His kind of purity wasn't very common these days.

How did Neji know he was pure? Well, he sort of figured it out when Naruto just looked confused when Neji introduced the toilet stalls as the black market. His joke had fallen flat on his face, but it had shed light on how clean and untainted Naruto's mind was. Well, partly clean and untainted. It just so happens that he giggled (very prettily, Neji might add) when he called the infirmary the Make Out Room. So he knew those things, at least.

"Hyuuga-san?"

Neji was brought back from his musings as Naruto called his name.

"Please, call me Neji. No need to be so formal."

Naruto grinned. "Sure thing Neji! Man, the whole formal thing made me feel a bit odd, it was sooooo not me! Well, anyways, see ya then!" He turned around and started walking towards Kiba, who had spotted them both.

Making his mind up quickly, Neji reached out and took Naruto's hand in his, successfully stopping him in his tracks.

Naruto blushed as he looked down to their joined hands for a fleeting moment before Neji let go.

"Sorry, but, I was wondering...I have this party going on this Saturday at my place. A lot of people are going to be there and I thought you and... Kiba-kun might like to come as well. You know, you being new and all. It might be a good way to meet new people," Neji offered, looking a bit anxious despite this being something he did quite often. Yes, he's invited guys over to his house a few times.

"Um..." Naruto scratched his head, thinking. "Sure, I guess. As long as it's not between eight to ten. I have work then. But I guess I'm free the rest of the time. But I don't know about Kiba though. I'll ask him."

Neji nodded in agreement, counting in his head the amount of people he's going to have over.

"What's your address?"

Neji reached into his back pocket and pulled out a small gel pen and some note cards with science notes on one side. Flipping one over, he wrote down his address and handed it over to Naruto.

"It's at eleven, so you can come. We're having pizza and games and other stuff. I'll see you there?"

Naruto nodded, pocketing the note card. Neji smiled and waved before turning around and walking back inside.

A tad dazed at the invitation, Naruto blankly walked back to Kiba whose slitted eyes were on Neji's retreating back.

"Hey Naruto," said Kiba once Naruto had situated himself down next to him. "What did Hyuuga want?"

"Oh, I kinda lost my way so he helped me. By the way, we're invited to a party this Saturday."

Kiba's eyes widened in shock, "P-party?"

Naruto nodded, leaning back onto the grass. "I'm going. How 'bout you?" He observed Kiba to see his reaction.

"We can make new friends!"

He still looked a bit taken aback.

"Party...at Hyuuga's?" Kiba slowly drawled, trying to think of any reason that this party was a trap or something or other.

Naruto nodded again.

Not being able to think of a valid reason not to, Kiba sighed.

"I'll go, I'll go."

Besides, he couldn't leave Naruto all alone at that party...especially with Hyuuga. Kiba didn't trust him...not at all...

Naruto let out a puff of breath that he wasn't even aware of holding. He grinned, thumping Kiba good-heartedly on the back.

"Good! You want his address? Or I could walk over to your house and we can go from there. Or the other way around."

"No way, man. I'm not walking all the fucking way!"

"...Then what?" asked Naruto, confused. He certainly had no other means of transportation.

"I have a driver's license, you dimwit!" Kiba said, taking his card out from his back pockets and waving it around Naruto's dumb struck face.

"...Oh my GOD, KIBA!" Naruto suddenly yelled, his eyes lighting up. Several people in the vicinity turned their heads.

"Why didn't you tell me SOONER?"

"...You didn't ask," Kiba stated, grinning. "Besides, I don't usually drive anyways. But I am allowed to borrow my mom or my sis's car sometimes."

"I totally forgot that tenth graders can usually drive! This is such a discovery!" Naruto bolted up and got thunked on his head for being stupid. Wearing his trade mark grin again, he nudged Kiba with his shoulder.

"Hey hey, you'll have to drive us everywhere now!"

Kiba laughed, shaking his shaggy hair in exasperation. Jeez, Naruto can be such a kid sometimes.

"Sure thing. Where do you live?" Kiba asked, wagging his eyebrows jokingly.

"Um..." said Naruto, searching his pockets for a writing utility."Uh...I don't have a pencil."

Just then, the school bell rung coincidentally, signalling the end of lunch and a two minute period to make it back to the classrooms.

"Well, I'll give it to you in class," said Naruto, standing up. He dusted himself off while Kiba said bye to Akamaru. That being done, they walked side by side to their classroom, their friendship as strong as iron.

Actually, a lot stronger than even that.

Sasuke was annoyed.

It all started sometime after he watched that gaywad Hyuuga and the newbie walking past the Infirmary.

And Hyuuga just had to make some bad gay sexual joke.

He really hated Hyuuga. It was either his overall gayness or the fact that he was the second in running for popularity, despite the fact that he's openly gay. A constant threat to his throne.

Not that he's against gays. No, he really wasn't. He kind of considered himself bisexual anyway. Well, actually he didn't really like guys. Or girls for that matter. Some would call that asexual or something retarded like that just to be funny, but he didn't want to phrase it that way. He'd call himself just plain picky. No one could possibly match up to his perfection anyway.

Now that he's discussed his sexuality inside his head, he could rant some more about Hyuuga.

Well, Hyuuga was just plain agitating. The way he strutted around, practically waving the rainbow flag around, and still managing to be so popular while he, Sasuke, had to pretend (horribly and unconvincingly [but not to the fan girls -.-) to have even a millimetre of interest in girls, make everything about him all the more annoying.

And how, Sasuke noticed, he was surrounded by real friends while he was just pummelled relentlessly by hordes of crazy girls who were too dumb to realize he despised them.

At least Sasuke had the teachers on his side though. Yes, he was a favourite of most teachers. Except the principal, who didn't really dislike him, but didn't love him either. But whatever. She didn't favour anyone.

Whoever impressed her would be a real something.

Anyway, back to Hyuuga. He is just so IRRITATING! His polite yet strong way of talking (which was obviously a façade), the way he already has his life set out for him (just because of that fate of his and some meek family connections...but Sasuke could play that game too, and even better than him), the way he thinks any half gay guy would fall for him... and his corny jokes! Ooooohhhh, his jokes really annoy Sasuke! How stupid is the blond for giggling (very prettily, Sasuke would hesitantly second Hyuuga's opinion) at something that...stupid?

"Sasuke-kun?"

Oh Kami-sama, that girl is talking to him again. And he was having so much fun fuming to himself.

"Yes, Haruno-san?"

Sakura squealed, rarely getting Sasuke to speak. This was a once in a lifetime chance to show Sasuke her caring side and he'll surely fall deeply in love with her!

"Are you okay? You were kind of staring off into space and grimacing."

Sasuke just Hn'd and Sakura's attempt was left in the dust, as was Sasuke's previous thoughts, for just then the doors banged open and Naruto, followed by Kiba, came rushing through, crashing in a heap a second before the tardy bell rang.

Panting, Naruto stood up first and offered a hand to Kiba, who gladly took it and helped himself up.

"Ah, I see, are we doing a Romeo and Juliet scene, boys?"

Naruto and Kiba whirled around to erupting laughter to see Kurenai-sensei standing in the doorway, her hands on her dainty hips.

"Sorry, sensei," Kiba mumbled, a slight pink coloring his cheeks. Surprisingly, this went by unnoticed by Naruto who decided then and there he'd bother Kiba about it the rest of the day.

"It's quite alright. Now, if you would please go back to your seats..." Kurenai stated, her gaze stern.

Kiba grabbed Naruto's collar and dragged him off to their seats, Naruto still highly amused.

"Okay, class begins now."

...

**Still the original writings of xXCabbageXx. **

**Review Please! **


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

"AAALLLLLRIIIGHHTTTTT! IT IS TIME FOR CLASSS AGAIIINNNN!"

Naruto winced and wrinkled up his nose. The large man was yelling right next to him. His head now felt like jelly and his ears felt like muck. He poked his pinky into his right ear, the one that took most of the damage. Twisting it around, he gave the sensei a cold glare which quickly turned into an eye watering grimace as the man flashed a million volt "Nice Guy" smile at Naruto (or so he calls it).

Naruto had been completely taken aback when he had first met Might Guy, their gym teacher. It was yesterday. He was greeted with a vice-like grip on each shoulder and a spine breaking hug. Guy-sensei almost cried in happiness of having another "youthful mind to guide along the path of righteousness and hard work"...or so he said.

"Gym class!" Guy-sensei took a deep breath, smiling contently at the scent of sweat and labour evident in the musky basketball court air.

Naruto sweat-dropped as Guy took a few more lungfuls of air. He was getting way too high off of other's perspiration...

"Well," Guy-sensei clapped his hands, apparently collecting enough sweat in his respiratory system.

"Let's practice for the upcoming competitions, shall we?" he said gleefully, a twinkle in his eye.

Everyone took a step back.

Might Guy was not always this creepy. Well, his huge hairy eyebrows were, but he, overall, wasn't. But today, with the joy of directing young minds into hard tasks, along with his god-awful green, full body spandex jumpsuit thing and his sweat induced hype, he was a frightening person to behold. Oh yeah, plus his eyebrows today too. You can't ever forget those...

Naruto gave a great shudder as he looked at Guy-sensei's brows...really, those things just begged for a hallucination where they wriggled around, alive, like great big hairy caterpillars...

Naruto shivered again, pushing the image out of his head.

"Today, we will be focusing on basketball and tennis. Okay, everyone split up. Tennis players, over to the doors," said Guy, pointing to a set of doors that most likely led to tennis courts. "Basketball players, here. Now, people! Move those legs!"

The students split up so quickly it was like their feet were on fire. No one wanted to make him mad...

Guy-sensei could have just said girls to tennis and boys to basketball because that's precisely what happened. Naruto counted the guys as the girls ran over to the door, awaiting Guy-sensei to get them started. For the guys, there was him, Kiba, this chubby dude that was eating chips, a guy with a high ponytail (Kinda weird, mused Naruto. But this was Japan. Weird hairdos were everywhere so he just assumed he was a manga fan or something), several other people that looked quite ordinary, and the Uchiha.

Naruto had heard so many Uchiha-bashing stories from Kiba that he felt a bit cold towards him too. It's not like his face did anything to disprove the rumours. Not that his expression was ugly, because it most certainly wasn't. Quite a charming face, in fact, Naruto admitted. Too bad he brooded all the time, or he could look even better, Naruto was sure of it. But never mind that. The point was, Naruto wasn't sure if deeming the Uchiha as a bastard before even talking to him was fair.

Naruto looked away from Sasuke, pushing the guilt away. There really was nothing to feel guilty for...really.

Starting to talk to Kiba, he missed the look from Sasuke, which happened just a moment after Naruto turned around. The gaze held for a split seconded before vanishing too.

"Okay, boys! Let's play a game and see how each of you fair!" Guy exclaimed, the basketball spinning endlessly on his finger.

He then split the guys up. Naruto, Kiba, the ponytailed guy, and a few other insignificant people were up against the rest and Uchiha.

"Starters are...Sasuke and Shikamaru," Guy ordered.

Sasuke stepped up wordlessly. The ponytailed guy, apparently named Shikamaru, lazily walked up too, his calculating eyes on Sasuke.

"One...two...Three...tweeeettt!" Guy blew the whistle and threw the ball straight into the air.

Sasuke leapt up when the ball came down, grabbing onto it while Shikamaru didn't even move, his eyes the only thing that followed the ball. Probably to make sure it doesn't hit him.

Sasuke dribbled it to the other side, successfully swerving around anyone who stood in his way. He passed Naruto, who was just standing there staring; mouth slightly agape, with a gush of wind. Taking aim and shooting with precision, the ball swooped into the basket perfectly. The girls erupted into cheers, despite the fact they were supposed to be following Guy out into the tennis courts.

Naruto was surprised. The usually stoic boy was a natural at basketball. His moves were perfect, without flaw...

Naruto's competitive blood boiled inside him.

"I'm gonna beat him," Naruto hissed to Kiba out of the corner of his mouth. His eyes glinted dangerously. Kiba shrugged, not really into basketball anyways.

Naruto saw that Sasuke was in possession of the ball again. He dribbled it over, his expression set and still a bit blank.

Sasuke let the feeling of the ball flow through his every pore. He looked around at all the losers who stood no chance against him, whatsoever. Especially the lazy ass that just stood off to the side the whole time; or that new kid who stood there like an idiot when Sasuke had passed him. Smirking (on the inside), Sasuke dribbled on, overly confident in himself.

Almost there...swerve...fake...another swerve...Sasuke had passed everyone again with no problem. He stopped running and looked at the hoop, envisioning the ball going through it a second later. He took the ball into his hands and...

...found out it wasn't in his possession anymore. Whirling around, he was the blond dribbling it just a few feet away, grinning that irritating grin of his.

Sasuke growled, not wanting to be out-played by some newbie. He ran at Naruto who ran too, towards the other goal.

Everyone just watched in shock. No one ever took the ball from Uchiha before...not that he played often, but when he was forced to, he was king of the court.

Sasuke continued chasing after the blond who was putting up a pretty good fight. It was making the situation more and more frustrating.

Naruto kept trying to score, but Sasuke always, somehow, got in the way. Gritting his teeth, he tried again and again, but never achieved more than aiming the ball.

After seven minutes of intense stealing and dodging, both players became weary.

Sasuke took a big breath, his glare on the blond staying steady.

"Give it up, loser."

The first words he had ever said to Naruto.

Naruto shook his head, still avoiding the attempts being made to grab the basketball away.

"No way! You give up, bastard."

The first words he ever said back to Sasuke.

The crowd could feel the spark between the two igniting then and there. They were not going to get along...

The stubbornness of both boys kept them determinedly in the game, their tries never stopping.

Finally, Naruto accidentally let the ball slip from his fingers and Sasuke caught it, a triumphant smirk on his face. (Yay expression! XD)

Naruto gave an anguished yell and chased after Sasuke.

Too bad he didn't notice that during their little match, one of his shoelaces had untied itself and was now flapping around dangerously. So naturally, Naruto tripped on it with a small "Eep!"

Sasuke turned around just in time to see the blond falling, wide eyed, into him.

With similar oomph's, they both fell to the ground.

Kiba and several observing girls gasped.

The position they had fallen into was quite...suggestive. Naruto was sprawled across Sasuke's body in a forty five degree angle, his hair tickling Sasuke chin. Sasuke's hand was placed conveniently on Naruto's bum (which was quite perky, Sasuke discovered). The fact that both boys' shirts were riding up just made the scene so much more intimate.

Sasuke instantly snapped his hand away and roughly pushed Naruto off, growling.

Kiba ran over to Naruto, helping him stand up. He gasped and Sasuke looked to where he was staring at.

Naruto's knee was skinned and bleeding quite profusely.

Naruto clenched his teeth in pain. Funny how the deeper cuts hurt less than simple stuff like a paper cut or, in his case, a scraped knee.

"Tch, served you right for bowling me over, loser," Sasuke mumbled, getting up.

Naruto and Kiba both snapped their heads up to glare at Sasuke.

"Bastard! You feel me up and that's what you say?" Naruto accused, his eyes watering a bit from the pain.

Sasuke flushed, remembering how soft the grope had felt...

Naruto, though, mistook the red as more anger, and in turn, he got angrier too.

"What the heck's your problem, for fuck's sake? Can't you see I'm INJURED here? INJURED? While you seemingly got by with no bodily harm at ALL? And it's not like I wanted to crash on top of your sorry ass!" Naruto yelled, wanting to punch the bastard's face in.

Sasuke just hn'd, turning around and walking away. He was a bit surprised at the outburst. No one, not even the most rebellious guys, had ever shouted to him like that before. Not even his family.

He refuses to apologize though. He never apologizes to anyone.

But, His knee did look rather painful...

However, never would an Uchiha stoop as low as apologizing. As far as he's concerned, they were always right, no matter what. And if someone says otherwise, they're gonna talk to their lawyer.

Sasuke sat down on a bench while he watched Guy-sensei help the boy leave the gym, probably on their way to the infirmary.

He didn't feel guilty. No, not at all. Who cared if he added insult to injury? He's always been like this.

But then, Sasuke pictured Naruto's tear-filled eyes...and he almost felt sorry for the poor guy. Almost. He didn't really.

Really...

...

**Original writings of xXCabbageXx.**

**Review Please!**


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Naruto grimaced as alcohol was applied to his knee.

_That stupid bastard, if he wasn't so stubborn this never would have happened_, thought Naruto, wincing as a really sensitive part was lathered in disinfectant.

"Ow, Shizune-san! That hurts!" Naruto whined to the school nurse, whom he just met.

Shizune's black eyes locked onto Naruto's blue, tear-filled ones. Softening up, she dabbed a bit gentler.

"So, Naruto, right?" She asked, trying to start a conversation.

Naruto nodded as his eyes looked back to his knee, which was shining red and orange.

"You're new here, right? I've never seen you before," Shizune scrunched up her eyes, trying to get a piece of dirt off his glistening knee.

"Yeah, started yesterday."

_Yesterday_...Naruto thought. It seemed like a whole bunch of stuff had happened since then.

"How do you like the school so far?"

Naruto pondered that for a while. "I guess its okay. Kinda weird though. It's so hard to make friends here. Well, compared to my old school, not really, but over, it's still kinda hard."

Shizune smiled at the kid. "Have you made a friend yet?"

"Yeah!" Naruto instantly brightened up. "His name's Inuzuka Kiba. He's awesome! And he's got the cutest dog!"

Nodding, Shizune searched in her medical bag for a block of gouge. "Anyone else?"

She was kind of feeling like his therapist or something.

"Um...sort of, I guess," Naruto said slowly, wondering if Neji was considered a friend yet. He hadn't really talked to him that much... and they had just met_ today_...

"H-Hyuuga Neji."

At this news, Shizune felt a bit surprised. Kiba, whom she had the impression of a loner who no one liked (he always visited the infirmary, poor thing), and Neji, a perfect gentleman whom everyone liked? That sure was a strange combination of friends...

"How'd this happen?" She asked, gesturing towards Naruto's knee. He wasn't involved in a tug-o-war between friends, was he? Or worse, what if Kiba and his dog attacked Neji, but Naruto, being the heroic person he was (she assumed), he would jump in front of Neji, protecting him, and saying dramatically, "Stop! I will be _both _your friends, so please stop fighting!" And then he'd tear up and both boys would feel warmed to the bottom of their hearts and then—

"Tch, tripped on my shoelace during basketball practice," Naruto pouted embarrassingly, interrupting Shizune's wandering mind. She shook her head a bit, clearing any straying thoughts, and looked up at the cute kid. He had his arms folded defiantly across his chest, his cheeks puffed up indignantly. Awwwww, it was hard to believe he was a high school student; he seemed more like a little kid, all adorable and sugar-coated and as pure as can be.

Naruto winced as Shizune pulled hard on the bandages, securing the gouge pad over his knee.

"There, you're all patched up."

She gave Naruto's leg a pat and stood up, walking back to her desk. "You can stay here 'til the bell rings. School's almost over anyways."

Naruto nodded just as the door slid open.

"Shizune-sensei. Lee got hurt again," said a smooth, familiar voice.

Naruto looked over to the doorway and was pleasantly surprised. There stood Neji, in all his pretty-boy glory, who was supporting a boy with an awful bowl haircut...and huge eyebrows...though not as huge as Guy-sensei's. Actually, other than the absence of that green jumper (because of school uniform codes), he looked quite like Guy-sensei...almost like his kid or something.

Naruto shivered._ Two_ Might Guys...hopefully this one's personality wasn't as weird and... flamboyant as Guy's.

Neji set the boy down on a bed. Lee, as Neji had called him, seemed to be bleeding from his knuckles, which looked pretty beaten up already since he already had bandages wrapped around them. Shizune quickly brought more medical equipment and started working on Lee, scolding him for "acting rashly" and stuff.

Neji spotted Naruto and smiled, walking over to the blond.

"What a coincidence, Naruto-kun. Fancy meeting you here. What happened to the awesome guy who beat off four bullies at once?" Neji joked, glancing at Naruto's bandaged knee.

"Hey! I had help from Kiba too! And...I tripped, that's why! Skinned my knee," Naruto pouted, looking quite adorable. Neji smirked, taking notice of how Naruto obtained a most delectable shade of pink on his cheeks. The kid was so easy to tease.

"Tripped. Over nothing?" he inquired further.

Naruto's blush deepened. He mumbled something incoherent, twisting the bed fabric between his fingers. "Pardon?" Neji smirked wider, enjoying the full out blush on his face.

"No..." said Naruto, a little bit louder.

"Oh? And what, may I ask, was it that you tripped on?" Neji could tell the memory was embarrassing him.

"...my shoelaces, okay?" Naruto sulked, turning away to shield his tomato of a face from Neji. Tch, the guy probably enjoyed making him embarrassed. He just_ had_ to make him admit his clumsy mistake. Neji chuckled, seeing the red on Naruto's ear.

"I hope you didn't crash into anyone; with your grace, that might be fateful. Good thing I survived our previous collision," Neji teased, not realizing he had hit a sore spot.

Naruto flinched.

"So what if I knocked that bastard over? He deserves it! How dare he say that it _served me right_? One day, I'm gonna kick his sorry ass and he'll be...sorry! That feelingless... no good...stupid...bastard...felt me up...bastard...call _me_ a loser...tch...bastard..." Naruto trailed off, grumbling to himself.

Neji's ears stopped functioning at "felt me up". Some guy...felt Naruto up? He wanted to get to him first, dammit!

"Who uh...felt you up?" he asked, trying to make his intentions as subtle as possible.

"W-wha?" Naruto asked, snapping from his reverie. He had been plotting the many ways to prank the pants off of Uchiha...no...That's too polite; he's going to call him...Sasuke-bastard. Yes. That was just an expression, by the way.

"Who felt you up?" Neji repeated, eyes blazing (on the inside). He was going to have a talk with whoever did; he saw Naruto first. Naruto was his new target.

"Oh uh um..." Naruto stuttered, feeling a bit discomfited.

"Um...Uchiha Sasuke. I don't think he meant for it though..." Naruto squirmed.

_Uchiha Sasuke..._ Neji completely stopped listening after Naruto had said the name_. Hmph, never took him to be that kind of person, but whatever. I'll make sure he doesn't get to Naruto first..._

Far from the infirmary, still on the bench of the basketball course, Sasuke felt a chill run up his spine. Someone was plotting behind his back...

But in this case, it was two. One to "prank his pants off" and one to stop him from "getting to Naruto first". Not that he wanted to get to Naruto.

For now.

...

**Still the original writings of xXCabbageXx.**

**Review please!**


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Neji couldn't deny it. Actually, he had no need, nor desire, to deny it. Naruto was a beauty: a blond haired, blue eyed, hyper active sugary sweet beauty.

"Dammit! This hurts!"

Okay, maybe not sugary sweet. But he was still a very beautiful beauty. Hah, imagine that.

There was no way _anyone_ else could ever compare with Naruto, nor any part of him. Nope, his hair was the sunniest, his eyes the bluest, his whiskers the cutest... yeah, basically he was the champion in all of the categories imaginable.

He sure was a unique, refreshing kid; like a puff of clean air after visiting Los Angeles. No offense to the people living there.

In fact, Neji was practically jumping in his pants (Not literally. Duh.) in anticipation of the upcoming party at his house. He would make sure he left a _very_ good impression on Naruto.

Now, for his party...he'll need food. Pizza, obviously, and some other junk foods (which he, himself, will _never _eat), soft drinks, lemonade and...other stuff. Oh yeah, and party decorations, a movie, some good music, a nice outfit...

"Neji?"

Neji looked up at Naruto, whose nose was mere inches away from his own.

"Ah..." He held down the urge to jump him right there. He had his gentlemanly appearance to keep up, after all. "Yes?"

He had totally forgotten. He was _still_ in the infirmary, it was_ still_ school, and it was _still _not Saturday. Naruto flopped back down onto his sickbed, having finished examining if Neji had stopped breathing or something.

"I asked if you're okay, but you just drooled a bit at me. It was disturbing."

Neji hastily wiped his mouth, shocked at his mental state. Was he_ that_ out of it? What has Naruto done to him?

Naruto laughed at the expression on Neji's face; it was too comical!

"Hahahaha, just kidding, Neji. You'd never do that, even if someone electrified your brain to toast."

Wow, Naruto already knew him so well. And...brain...toast? He sure had some _wild _imagination.

Even knowing it was a joke, Neji scowled at Naruto, though a bit touched by the way they were conversing like lifelong buddies already. Naruto sure was a friendly, lively kid, wasn't he?

...and so cute and uke like...

...waiting until Saturday for the party seems too long...maybe he ought to invite him over today, or tomorrow at least. He will not let this guy go; he was too much of a prize catch. And who knows, someone else might take interest in him and then he'll have to deal with competition...like Uchiha Sasuke, whom he had the impression that he had...felt Naruto up...

Neji mentally flinched at the mere thought of it.

Personally, he considered the Uchiha as his mortal enemy...or something like that. Greatest competition, biggest rival, blah blah. And it was so obvious Uchiha thought so too, especially after the glare he received when passing by the infirmary. Jeez, that guy was so cold, it was a wonder why Neji didn't freeze, or something dramatic and highly impossible like that. But then again, Naruto was there so his sunny aura must have lessened the blow.

_Haha, so manga-y_, thought Neji, musing to himself.

Wait a second...Naruto was there...so maybe Uchiha glared because Neji was with _him..._oh boy, so will Uchiha, whom everyone thought to be completely straight_, really_ be a rival for Naruto's heart?

Wait, when has this ever been about Naruto's heart? He was sure he was only thinking about getting into his pants...unless he was actually feeling_...feelings_...for Naruto? Was it possible? He has never actually had a real relationship before; it was mostly a shag here and there, maybe a few times with one repeating partner, but that was it. None of the dating, innocently kissing, snuggling crap. But, he doesn't think he's ever been this obsessed with one person before either, especially after only knowing him for one _day._

Oh wow, if he really_ did_ feel feelings for Naruto, which he'll try to find out at the party this Saturday, then this battle with the Uchiha would be bloody. Oh well, he will just_ really_ have to get to Naruto first, regardless into his pants or his heart. Both will work.

Neji observed Naruto for a few more seconds; he was endlessly talking and waving his arms around, going on about birds...and lollipops...and a moose...and ramen...or something or other. Psh, hyper kid.

Deciding, Neji rehearsed his question in his head.

_Naruto, do you want to come over to my house today instead, just to know where it is so on Saturday it'll be easier on you?_

Okay, that subtle sounding enough. He won't find any ulterior meaning to the invitation. "Naruto, do you want to—"

"**SHIZUNE!**"

The doors banged open, the ceiling above shaking and releasing a dust cloud that veiled the intruder from view.

Naruto visibly jumped at the sudden commotion in the otherwise quiet sick room. Neji coughed as the dust spread out and thinned, revealing a busty, blond haired woman in a long, flowing green robe who was currently, and very obviously, drunk.

_Not again..._Neji sweat dropped, looking at the swaying woman.

"Not _again_, Tsunade-Sama! Today's a school day too!" Shizune exclaimed exasperatedly. She rubbed her temples to emphasize her exasperation.

"So? I have the right to...to do whatever I want!" Tsunade-Sama proclaimed, flinging her arms wide open, her speech surprisingly intact.

Neji watched her boobs bounce around as she flung open her arms. It was without any sexual meaning, of course, since he was one hundred percent gay, and proud of it. Yeah, gay pride!

Naruto, though, couldn't help but stare at the giant things. They were so...big! They probably have their own gravitational force, which explains why his eyes are practically glued to them. He was being sucked by their gravity! Really!

"Don't you have duties or _something_ important you're supposed to do?" Shizune practically pleaded as she led Tsunade onto another sick bed that was conveniently between Lee's and Naruto's.

Tsunade, however, ignored her and instead turned to Naruto.

"Hey, pervert-staring-at-my-breasts, you new here?" She hiccupped. "Never seen you around."

"Tsunade-Sama! You should know your own students! And you should listen while people talk to you!" Shizune scolded, pushing Tsunade onto the bed.

"Well, kid?" Tsunade completely ignored Shizune again.

Finally willing himself to tear his gaze away, Naruto looked at the blond woman. "Ah, uh, um, ah, yes, um, I'm new. Transferred yesterday," he stuttered. The woman was intimidating, really.

"Oh, so you're the transfer from the prestigious Sand High. Not very bright, I see," she said in her state of drunkenness.

Naruto's pride flared. How dare some complete stranger call him dumb!

"Not very bright? Apparently I'm smarter than_ you_ since I don't kill my body with alcohol, Miss My-boobs-are-too-big-even-though-I'm-an-old-hag!" Naruto retorted back, his stance defensive.

Tsunade glared at the kid and made to get up and pound his head in, but Shizune held her back, her eyes wide.

"Hey kid! I'll teach you to talk back to your superiors!" Tsunade yelled, swinging a fist and nearly hitting Shizune.

"Naruto, you do know who you're talking to, right?" Neji asked, amusement in his eyes. No one had ever yelled at Tsunade before.

"Who? Some stupid teacher someone in the god damn school, I presume? So what, I don't have her, she can't do anything," Naruto huffed, still glaring at the woman.

"Uh...no. She's the principal," Neji told him.

Naruto froze, but quickly got over the shocking news.

"Tch, an old hag like her, the principal?"

Tsunade snarled and darted out of Shizune's grasp, pinning a startled Naruto to the wall.

Shizune and Neji felt slightly alarmed at the violent nature of their principal. Lee was also staring at the happenings with even wider eyes (if that was possible). Neji tried to get as close as possible so that if something happens to Naruto, he could save him if needed.

"Kid, you're getting on the wrong side of me. I could fail you just for saying something slightly insulting," Tsunade hissed, her breath reeking of alcohol.

"What's with you, hag? No _good_ principal does that, or insults a new student on their first meeting!"

"If I fail you, you'd have no education, and you'll never get a job, and your life will SUCK, KID! DON'T MAKE ME!" Tsunade blindly threatened, her alcohol enriched anger spewing out to cover over her recent tragedy.

"I DON'T CARE! EVEN IF I FAIL, I'LL STILL BEAT ANYONE WHO GETS IN MY WAY! I'LL BE THE BEST HAPPIEST FUCKING PERSON IN THE WORLD, AND FUCK THOSE WHO TRY TO PREVENT IT!" Naruto yelled, the principal egging on his already pent up feelings.

At this outburst, Tsunade calmed down a bit, the words sinking in. Slowly, she let go of Naruto and backed up, her head in her hands.

"No...No...No..." she mumbled, her shoulders trembling. It was happening again. Another one like them had come...and then he'll be gone soon too...no...No...No...

Tsunade backed up until she reached her bed and plopped down, her grief once again overtaking her drunken state. Tears leaked out and she shut off everything around her and hid her head in her hands, her shoulders shuddering with each silent sob.

Naruto was confused. One minute, the woman was about to fail him, or worse, kill him, and the next she was bawling her eyes out...

...was she PMSing?

Shizune ushered Naruto, Neji, and even Lee out, closing the door behind her. She looked to Naruto first and apologized.

"Naruto, I'm real sorry for the way Tsunade-Sama acted. She's been going through some rough times lately and has taken up alcoholics and gambling since. She didn't really mean anything she said, okay?" her eyes were pleading.

Naruto just nodded, still a bit dazed at his encounter with their principal. She seemed like an unstable woman, and most likely very troubled...

Having said that, Shizune went back into the Infirmary to comfort Tsunade, leaving the three boys outside in the hallway.

The guys just stood there awkwardly for a few more minutes, staring at the closed Infirmary door, before the bushy eye browed kid spoke up.

"Naruto-san, was it? Pleased to meet you. I'm Rock Lee, a second year," he extended his hand enthusiastically, a beaming smile on his face.

Naruto grinned too and shook hands with him, forgetting all that had just happened. Heh, he really was a carefree kid.

"Hi, I'm Naruto, first year. Nice to meet you too, Bushy Eyebrows."

Lee flinched at the nickname, but smiled back nonetheless. Neji was caught off guard and scoffed a bit, trying to hide most of his laughter. It wasn't his style to...what was it again? Roll on the floor, laughing his ass off. Yeah.

The bell rung then, signalling the end of classes, and also the end of school.

_Finally._

Glancing back, Neji saw that the hallways were still empty, but that would only last for a few moments. Seizing his last chance to ask Naruto to go to his house, Neji spun around and blurted out, "Naruto, can you—"

But the blond was already racing down the hallway towards the gym, where his backpack and stuff was. He had work today and seriously needed to hurry, especially since he had no means of transportation.

And his work place was about one and a half miles away from the school. Great.

Neji inaudibly sighed, giving up. Guess he'll just have to wait until Saturday, seeing as fate was against him getting Naruto there any earlier.

...

**Still the original workings of xXCabbageXx.**

**Review Please! **


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

"You're late, Uzumaki."

Naruto kept on wheezing, trying to regain his breath, unable to defend himself at the moment.

Stupid restaurant just _had_ to be one and a half miles from the two nearest bus stops: school, and some shady neighbourhood. Well, Naruto sure as hell ain't getting off at the shady neighbourhood, even if that stop was slightly closer to his work place than the school.

Breathing normally again, Naruto complained to the manager, his face still flushed from the run, "Change this place's location if you don't want me to be late," he stated, pushing the blame childishly on them.

"Or buy me a car," he added as an afterthought.

His manager just walked away, ignoring the blond. With a sharp jab of her head towards the employee changing rooms, she went back to her office.

Getting the point, Naruto mumbled as he rushed to his locker where his restaurant uniform awaited him. Since the restaurant was fairly fancy, they had some clean cut uniforms too.

Pulling on the black vest over his orange tee and changing into the black dress pants, he set to the more difficult job of tying his necktie. At least he didn't have a shirt collar to get in his way; the tie was going straight onto his neck. Call it individualism, if you will.

Struggling with the damn thing, Naruto failed to notice someone creeping up behind him. With his eyes squinted and his cheeks puffed in annoyance, he sure was a cute sight to behold.

Suddenly, Naruto was spun around, his heart almost dying at the sudden attack.

"Wha-?"

He was met by rich, black eyes and equally black hair, and a slight smirk on thin lips.

Almost about to shout some curse words, followed by an indignant Sasuke-bastard, Naruto stopped himself just in time to realize it wasn't the Uchiha, but Sai, whom he had met the day he started working here.

"Oh jeezus, you scared the bezoolies out of me!" Naruto exclaimed, clutching his heart dramatically. God knows where he came up with the world bezoolies.

Now that he had made the mistake, Naruto noticed how similar Sai was to Sasuke. Or the other way around, didn't really matter. Both had pale complexions, but dark eyes and hair. The only difference between them was probably that Sai's hair was a bit blacker and shorter, while Sasuke's had a tinge of blue mixed in.

Oh yeah, and Sai actually smiled once in a while, though a bit phony if you ask Naruto.

Wait, when had Naruto started addressing the Uchiha by his first name? Sure, he had planned on calling him Sasuke-bastard just to annoy him, but in his own mind, it was kind of tiring to say a bastard after every Sasuke...

But Uchiha sounded weird on the tongue...

Gah! Sasuke will have to do!

While Naruto's mind was wandering off, Sai had tied his tie for him and straightened his vest.

"There, you look presentable now, rookie...except that hideous orange tee. You look like Halloween in the summer."

Coming out of his daze, Naruto glanced at himself in the mirror and laughed at what Sai had said. He_ did_ look kind of pumpkin-y!

"Thanks for the help, Sai! I never got how to tie these, the stupid things." Naruto tugged at his own, grimacing as he pulled a bit too hard. What a child.

Sai smiled that fake smile of his, as if he always had some evil plot hidden behind it.

"No problem. Please wear a white T-shirt next time though, 'cause if the manager catches you in orange more than once, you're dead. And if you're late, you're also gonna be dead. You_ do_ know that you start at five on Tuesdays and Thursdays, right?" Sai asked, not too surprised if Naruto had actually forgotten.

"Yes, surprisingly I do still remember that. Not just that, I know my shift's from six to ten on Fridays, eight to ten on Saturdays, and nine to eleven on Sundays. Yeah, yeah, I remember," Naruto recited, having gone through the info himself a few times before also. It was only his second week here, what do you expect?

"Well, those tables aren't going to wait themselves," Sai reminded, his smirk growing wider.

Naruto clasped Sai's hands, gratitude in his eyes. "Thank, man. I don't know what I'd do at work without you. You're a saviour!"

He shook both their hands once and then disappeared out the door, eager to get the two hours over with.

Sai just stood there for a minute, looking at his hand, before shaking his head and leaving too.

Out in the dining area, Naruto was just getting into the work. He practically waltzed around, grinning from ear to ear, taking people's orders and giving recommendations once in a while. Not that he liked anything in the restaurant, but he couldn't deny the costumer's from getting their meal.

The restaurant Naruto worked at was called Refined Sushi. On the fairly large building's outside, the characters were spelled intricately and had an impressive air around it. For many people, this was a very appealing restaurant.

Naruto, on the other hand, thought the name and the whole restaurant was stupid. The place sold mainly sushi and other raw fish dishes, which in Naruto's view was completely disgusting. For Kami's sake, the thing was _raw!_ Uncooked! Possibly containing some weird fish disease! It had smelly fish...smells! What could possibly be appetizing about that?

It wasn't like Naruto really wanted to work here. He had walked down millions of streets, looking for Help Wanted ads, but to no prevail. Well, actually, he had been offered a few jobs as a male stripper, but his brain just overloaded whenever he was asked if he wanted to work at a club, resulting in him punching whoever said it.

There were _some_ restaurants that needed help, but they were all almost broken down and had very...scary...people in it. Refined Sushi was the only place that seemed decent with a fairly medium amount of pay.

"It'll be out in a moment!"

Naruto whizzed by other waiters, taking his job in stride. Going back inside the kitchens, he picked up a big giant plate of raw fish; complete was dipping sauce and some powdery stuff that made him sneeze. Possibly some form of pepper.

Crinkling up his nose at the fishy stink the plate was giving off, Naruto hurriedly read which table this order was going too.

_Table Twelve. Okay._

Naruto took the order and headed out the kitchens in the direction of table twelve. Almost there, the blond nearly slipped in his hurry, so he decided to slow down. With wary eyes on the plate balanced precariously in his hand, he set it down on the table, scrunching his nose for the last time.

_Who the heck would eat this stuff? _He wondered to himself for almost the billionth time.

Naruto looked up and said in a cheery voice, "Please enjoy your—" but stopped short as he realized who he was talking to.

"...fuck!" was all he could say in the face of a very impassive Uchiha Sasuke.

"I beg your pardon?" said a voice to the side.

Naruto spun around to look at the person across from Sasuke-bastard. It was a very handsome man, around his twenties perhaps, though the two creases down each side of his face from below his eyes to his corresponding cheek did not do him justice. He looked like Sasuke, though broader and positively more intimidating.

Realizing he had just told two customers to enjoy their fuck, Naruto blushed prettily, his hands kneading in worry. The stare both men had on him was nerve-racking!

"Ah! I-I mean, please enjoy your meal! Sorry!" And with a last glance at a_ still_ expressionless Sasuke, Naruto hurried back to the kitchens.

Tch, just like a stinky bastard to eat stinky food.

Sasuke watched the blond run off then turned back to his brother who was also watching the blond.

"Itachi," said Sasuke, catching his big brother's attention again.

"That waiter sure was strange," the man stated, a small smirk on his face. He saw the recognition in his little brother's eyes, regardless of how well he hid it. And it was obvious the blond knew Sasuke too.

"Indeed. Now, back to what we were discussing, about the finances?" Sasuke egged, trying to make this dinner finish faster. Not that he didn't like his brother, but whenever he was in his vicinity, he felt too jealous. Of what? Of everything his brother had. He had smarts, power, and a seat on the throne of possibly their whole country. Itachi got to be all that while he, the little brother, had yet to achieve that supremacy. All he had right now was some stupid crummy school that he could pull some strings from.

Growing up in his brother's shadow had not been good on Sasuke's emotions. He had always come in a step behind his brother, no matter what he tried. If he got first place at a piano competition, his brother had gotten the grand prize at an even younger age. If his team won a debate because of him, his brother had won it with one-man team. If he bought his parents a present on their anniversary, Itachi had given them a whole week's worth of vacation money. It was truly frustrating to try your hardest but never get any closer to the looming tower that was his brother.

Itachi didn't seem to care about Sasuke's frustrations. In fact, he seems a bit amused at the whole thing. Smirking over the plate of fish, he observed his little brother. He seemed to be fuming about something. Aww, his little sibling was so cute.

Finally, Itachi decided to answer his brother's question and get to the point.

"Our mother and father have decided to go overseas for business. It will most likely take a year or so. In the mean time, I'm in charge of all the money, but being the generous man that I am, I'm allowing you to use one fourth of the money for whatever you want it for. The other two thirds will be for our living expenses and such." At this point of the information, he paused to see Sasuke's reaction.

True to form, Sasuke was expressionless as ever. Giving a simple nod to state his agreement, he picked up a piece of raw fish with his chopsticks and dipped it gracefully into the sauce. Sticking it into his mouth, he savoured the flavour of his favourite food. Mmmmmm.

"Okay, now that that's settled, I wish to discuss something else with you," Itachi said, his voice lowering as his eyes shifted slightly towards the blond that just emerged from behind the kitchen once more.

Sasuke, missing the glance, thought by the hushed tone his brother was using meant it was something very important. Lowering his head towards Itachi a bit, he stiffened himself for whatever he was about to say.

"...What's his name?"

Sasuke merely stared at Itachi, confused. Name? Who?

Itachi jerked his head in the blonde's direction, a small smirk on his face. Sasuke turned to see who he was talking about and was surprised to see the Uzumaki kid being the target.

"Him? The waiter from before?" Sasuke asked, bemused.

"Yes, brother. It seems that you know each other and I would like to know his name." Itachi grinned at the scowl that appeared on Sasuke's face. Ooooh, he had found a touchy subject.

...

**Still the original writings of xXCabbageXx.**

**ALSO! I WILL BE CHANGING MY ACCOUNT NAME IN THE NEAR FUTURE! IT WIL NO LONG BE monzieslilneji… JUST A HEADS UP SO PLEASE KEEP THAT IN MIND LATER!**

**THANK YOU!**

**Review Please! **


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

"Why do you want to know his name?" Sasuke mumbled, a bit out of character. He_ never_ mumbles.

Except near his brother. But ignore that.

Itachi raised a slender eyebrow. Why was his dear little brother so reluctant to give only a name? Was there something Sasuke didn't want him to know about?

_This is going to be fun._ Itachi gave an evil smirk.

Sasuke gulped. Itachi could always somehow weasel things out of him, and he wasn't prepared to tell him of how he almost got beaten by some stupid blond in his most skilled sport,_ or_ of that...grope...

Sasuke mentally shuddered, pushing the memories into the back of his head. He'll deal with them later, when Itachi wasn't reading every single twitch of his face trying to figure something out.

"Fine. His name's Naruto U...U..." Sasuke racked his brain for the kid's last name.

"Uzubaka," he provided. It was close enough, and pretty accurate, he thought. That's what Sakura had told him, if he remembered correctly. (**Flashback for the readers; not in Sasuke's head; from chapter 4:** _"So he and that new guy, Naruto Uzubaki whatever, were imitating you."_ XD get it? Sakura got all mixed up, saying Uzubaki, and now Sasuke mixed up what Sakura said, making it Uzubaka. XD baka means stupid in Jap. Just so y'all know. :: laughs at my own stupid cleverness:: Everyone else::sweat drop:: loser)

Itachi folded his hands in front of him, elbows on the table. He doubted that was the kid's last name, but didn't make any statement on it.

"Naruto...interesting enough name. A friend?" He also highly doubted that, but asked nevertheless.

"No, a stupid new transfer from _Sand_ High," Sasuke retorted, his scowl back in place.

_Ah_. Itachi knew of the tension between Sasuke and Sand High. Deciding he had pressed enough for now, he settled back into his chair and ate some fish.

The conversation, though, had completely removed Sasuke of any appetite he had. Just _thinking_ about Sand High made him want to punch something.

Scowling at the plate in front of him, he missed Itachi wave for the bill. It was only until Naruto's cheery voice sounded right next to him that he snapped his gaze up.

Locking eyes with the blond, Sasuke glared for all he was worth at him, envisioning Naruto sizzling under the intense stare and melting into a drooling pile of mush onto the floor.

Naruto more than happily returned the glare, completely ignoring Itachi, who was watching the whole thing play out before him with an amused grin. Who knew Sasuke had such a burning relationship with a classmate?

But, getting bored of just looks and no action, Itachi cleared his throat, catching the attention of the blond once more.

Naruto blushed, realizing he ignored a customer completely, and stuttered, "Y-yes, sir?" Hopefully no one's watching him mess up this badly, so he won't get fired.

_Does he blush this much normally?_ Itachi absentmindedly thought; because of the two times he's seen him, his face has been flushed pink both times.

_...awww, just like how Sasuke used to be._

"Bill, please," Itachi smirked.

"Yes, sir. Right away sir." Naruto piped, hurrying off again.

_"Yes, sir. Right away sir. Nice weather sir. You look spectacular, sir. I love you sir."_ Sasuke mocked in his head, once again scowling at his plate. _Everyone_ around Itachi was like that, kissing up to his big brother all the time. Why should some teenage punk be any different? Just because Naruto didn't show nearly that much respect towards _him_ doesn't mean he won't fawn all over Itachi like the rest of them.

Was there really that much of a gap between them two? So much that a teenager could yell obscenities at _him_ and be a complete ass-kisser to Itachi?

The thought got Sasuke angrier than ever. The whole brother rivalry was so damn FUSTRATING! Especially when he was the only one that considered it a rivalry, the only one trying to outdo the other, the only one getting angry over these little things!

_Damn Itachi for being so perfect!_ Sasuke cursed, his anger peaking over.

"Now now, little brother. You'll scare your blond away if you keep that scary face on," Itachi teased, watching closely for his brother's reaction.

_Like that'll happen. I have the intimidating power of a squirrel._ Sasuke thought, finally resorting to self-bashing statements.

But on the outside, he just hn'd, leaving it at that.

"Here you are, sir!" Naruto exclaimed, skidding to a halt next to their table. He knew he wasn't supposed to run, but he didn't want to upset the scary man by making him wait too long.

Itachi took the bill offered and put his credit card onto it, handing it back instantly. Smiling at the blond, he found it less surprising than the last two times when Naruto blushed again.

This time, Sasuke caught on to the pink that spread across Naruto's face.

_Tch, is he really that much of an ass-kisser? He's blushing like some girl, the loser._ Sasuke scoffed, thought secretly, he wanted to wipe the stupid blush off his face. For what reason, he blamed on him brother for being so influential on other people.

"One moment!" said Naruto, running back again.

_Loser, loser, loser_...Sasuke kept repeating in his head. Really, the more the blond talked, the more he wanted to throw up. His stomach is feeling really queasy right now.

"Little brother, to conclude our dinner, do you have anything you wish to ask about the finances? Or do you have anything you wish to say?" Itachi asked, drawing the evening to an end.

Sasuke shook his head, though he really wanted to tell Itachi how annoying he was. Really _really _annoying. So annoying that Sasuke sometimes wanted to bang his head on a wall.

But of course, he didn't tell him that. He was _such_ a good person.

"No, big brother. I'm fine with everything."

"Good." Itachi nodded.

God, that guy is scary. Maybe it was something about his oddly red eyes, or the way his bangs were casting menacing shadows all over his face, or it could be the fact that he had such an air of importance around him that you could practically see the little waves coming off him.

Whatever the cause, Naruto was sure that the guy wasn't someone to mess with. He could only hope his mess ups wouldn't put his life in danger or something!

Sighing, he charged the bill to the guy's, Uchiha Itachi it seems, credit card.

_Better get back before I'm killed_, thought Naruto, shaking off the stares that he could feel on his back.

As he neared the table, Naruto sucked in his breath, puffing out his chest, and then breathed out again. It was a great stress reliever, really.

Putting on his smile again, he approached the two men.

"Here's your credit card!" Naruto handed the card back to him. Itachi took it and stored it back into his inside coat pocket.

"Anything else for you, sir?" asked Naruto, remembering his restaurant waiting manners.

"Yes, actually," answered Itachi, his eyes shifting towards Sasuke and a smirk spreading across his face. Naruto shivered involuntarily. "Do you by any chance know Sasuke here?" He nodded his head in the direction of Sasuke, who was looking more and more mortified by the second (though normal people couldn't tell).

Naruto glanced at the bastard and huffed, completely forgetting he was a waiter and the man was a customer. A very frightening customer.

"No way, I don't know him, except that he's a bastard and that he goes to my school."

_You mean you go to _my_ school,_ Sasuke mentally corrected, a scowl appearing on his facial features.

"Ah...I see." And Itachi said no more, only standing up and brushing past a still irate Naruto.

Sasuke stood up too, gave Naruto the fiercest glare he could muster, and followed after his brother.

Naruto gave him the finger and stuck his tongue out to the side childishly. Sasuke just ignored the offense and continued on.

"Naruto!"

_Aww, crap!_ Naruto spun around to see his manager glowering at him. Apparently, a lot of customers had been shocked by such a rude gesture.

"Come here, NOW!"

Sheesh, she sounded like his mother or something.

Naruto took one look over his shoulder at Sasuke who was just going out the door. He could see very clearly a victorious leer on his lips.

_Tch, I'll get you next time, prissy ass_, Naruto fumed.

"NOW!" His manager yelled, though not too loudly in case it disturbed the customers any more than necessary.

"Coming!" Naruto sighed, preparing himself for a good round of sucking up and pleading for this job.

Sasuke was going to pay. He would make sure of it.

Abruptly, a light bulb _ping'd_ on Naruto's head as he walked towards the irritated manager. He just had a great idea!

The COMPETITIONS! Ah, what splendid events to beat prissy boys like Sasuke! Yes! This was totally going to work!

And Naruto schemed for the rest of his work time (thank goodness he didn't get fired!).

...

**Still the original workings of xXCabbageXx.**

**Review Please!**


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

"Gooooooodddd mmmorning!"

"...Good morning my ass."

"What splendid weather we have today!"

"...Splendid weather my ass."

"The sun is shining, the birds are chirping, what finer morning than this?"

"...What the fuck has gotten into you, Naruto? You're scaring me. It's not even morning."

"...Just hyped up for that party tomorrow! You can totally borrow your mom's care or something and drive us there, right?"

"Yeah yeah, I already asked."

"Awesome! You know my address, right?"

"I'm pretty sure I do."

"Okay, then we're all set! Damn that stupid clock, won't it go faster?"

Kiba laughed and watched Naruto glare childishly at the clock mounted on the wall. It was the last period on a Friday afternoon, and they just had to be stuck with Gai-sensei, of all people. That was not good.

"Students! I propose we run fifty laps around this gym in celebration of another week gone by!"

Everyone groaned and slumped their shoulders.

Yepp, definitely not good.

"Come on, kids! Where's that youthful spirit of yours? Let's jog then!"

A few people begrudgingly started running. Another few people tried to sneak out and escape, but were caught by the watchful (and creepy) eyes of Gai-sensei.

"Get a move on!"

Kiba grinned at Naruto, a glint evident in his eyes. Naruto took the hint.

"Damn straight I can run faster than you!" he shouted, sprinting off suddenly, glancing back at Kiba.

"No way in fuck you won't!" Kiba laughed, chasing after him. This way, the last twenty minutes of class should go by much faster.

"You little runt, get back here!" Kiba yelled, adding more speed to his pace.

Naruto just laughed, keeping a save five feet between them two. Turning his head around, he stuck his tongue out at Kiba.

"You'll never catch me, dog-boy!"

"Why you—!"

By now they had encircled the gym at least ten times. They weren't really counting, obviously.

Glancing back again, Naruto called out, "Wittle Doggie! Can't even outrun me!" It was so fun to make fun of Kiba, just to see the expression that appears on his face.

"Naruto, you little—WATCH OUT!" Kiba suddenly shouted, his eyes widening.

Naruto turned around just in time to see himself collide head first into...a fluff of pink hair.

Haruno Sakura.

"Oooowwww! Watch it!" Sakura whined, pushing herself up from the floor. She glared daggers into Naruto, who sat up too.

"I-I'm so sorry! I wasn't paying attention and, and—" Naruto stuttered, embarrassed that he had knocked another person over.

"Obviously you weren't, no one could be that dumb." Sakura rubbed her sore elbows where she had crash landed onto.

She looked around quickly then, and sighed, feeling relieved. At least Sasuke didn't seem to notice that ungraceful thing happening.

"I'm really, really sorry," Naruto mumbled, standing up. He offered Sakura a hand, which she hesitantly took.

Patting imaginary dirt off her clothe, Sakura huffed and stormed off in the direction of Sasuke.

Naruto stared at her retreating back and shrugged. Whatever. Girls were weird.

"Nice one there, Uzumaki," Kiba teased, coming up besides Naruto.

"Shut up! I just get easily distracted!" Naruto pouted, folding his arms cutely in front of him.

Awww, Kiba just wanted to ruffle the kid's hair. Which he did, and none too gently.

"Hey hey! That hurts! You're messing up my do!" Naruto complained, putting protective arms around his head.

"...Do? What do? Do you even comb your hair?" Kiba scoffed.

"...once or twice..." Naruto grumbled.

Kiba raised an eyebrow.

"...a month. But so what? I look cool like this!" Naruto defended, turning around and pouting some more.

Chuckling, Kiba slung an arm around him, pressing his cheek against Naruto's, just to mock him.

"Sure you do, kid. Sure you do," Kiba teased, reaching up and ruffling the golden locks once more.

"Arrggg! Why does everyone call me kid? I'm the same age as you!" exclaimed Naruto, shielding his hair from further attacks.

Kiba shrugged. It just sort of came naturally, seeing how kid-like Naruto always was.

"Maybe it's 'cause you're so short! What are you, 5' 5"?" Kiba offered, standing tall, proud of his 5' 7" height. He would still grow, of course, but 5' 7" was good enough for his sophomore year!

"Hey hey! I'm 5' 5 and a HALF"! Hmph!" Naruto's cheeks puffed out in indignation.

"Hahahaha, 'cause that totally makes a difference!"

"It does!" yelled Naruto, slugging Kiba's shoulder.

"So you're one and a half inches shorter than me. Not bad, kid, not bad," smirked Kiba.

"RAWRRR! I'll get you!"

Laughing, Kiba ran off, Naruto right on his tail.

They ran another five laps until Naruto got fed up and launched himself off his feet, grabbing a hold of Kiba's waist and tackling them both to the ground.

Groaning, Naruto sat up, rubbing his head.

"Third time I've sprawled on the floor now." He looked over to Kiba, who was lying face down on the ground. He flipped over and glared menacingly at Naruto. After a few seconds of playful glares, they both suddenly burst out laughing, Naruto dropping back down and rolling all over the place, holding his stomach in all his mirth.

It wasn't until the bell rang two minutes later that they calmed down, wiping tears out of their eyes.

Boy, they sure had found the right best friend; like a brother from another mother, if you catch the drift.

They both stood up, each helping the other.

"Well, see ya tomorrow at 10:30, kid!" Kiba patted Naruto's head one last time and raced out, laughing.

"Grrr, that Kiba," muttered Naruto, picking up his school bags and slandering out too.

He wasn't in much of a hurry since work didn't start until six, and since the half mile from school to his house would take twenty minutes, making it around 4:45 when he would arrive; and then he'd have to walk the two miles from his house to work, which will take like, forty to fifty minutes to get there; then he'd only have ten minutes to rest at home in the middle of all this, or else he'd be late to his six o'clock shift. Ten minutes at home is not worth walking an extra mile for. So, he's decided that he'd just walk from school to work, just like Tuesdays and Thursdays, except he'd be there an hour early. Normally, he'd try to do overtime, but his very stubborn manager refused 'cause the full capacity of waiter had been filled, since a lot of people work until six, then go home for dinner or something; which he still didn't understand. Shouldn't there be more waiters during dinner rush hours? But the people in his shift were considerably less than the one before. Not that he questioned his manager's skills, but it seemed a bit stupid.

Anyways, so now that he was on his way to work, he could get a bit more excited for tomorrow's party! It really sounded like fun! There'd probably be a lot of awesome people there, and the food! Yesssss! If only the love of his life was there too, then it'd be the greatest thing ever!

Yes, he was in love. Very deeply in love, mind you. And his love was...Ramen.

Miso Ramen, especially.

Oh how he longed to eat that every meal, to feel the slippery wet slickness of each string of noodle, to taste the delicate balance of spices and herbs in each spoonful of soup, to have all this and bring it towards his awaiting mouth...

Mmmmmm, he craved it so badly now!

Naruto drooled a bit, his thoughts contaminated with ramen. Passersby wondered if the boy was retarded or something, seeing as how he walked blindly, a euphoric expression plastered on his face, not paying attention to anything, especially to a certain man that was creeping up behind him.

It was only until the guy breathed a "Naruto" in his ear that Naruto noticed him with a start.

"SAI! Arrggg! You always scare me to death with your sneaky ways!" Naruto accused. Not that he'd notice even if a tornado went by.

"Going to work this early? Determined to not be late for once, right?" Sai teased, his smile never wavering.

"Hmph! Not just because of that! I just have to place better to go! What about you, Sai? Doesn't your shift start at six on Fridays too?" questioned Naruto, squinting his eyes at the dark haired teen.

"I usually get to work one hour early. You just never knew because you're always late."

Naruto pouted, having been defeated.

"Why?"

"'Cause I hate my house," Sai stated, his out of place smile still there.

Naruto's eyes widened at that. "...What? Why?" He for one, loved his house...um, apartment...even though it gets lonely by himself sometimes. He could think of no reason to hate one's house, especially when there's family in it.

Sai put on a thoughtful face, his finger on his lips in the usual thinking pose.

"I don't really know. I just don't like it. Every time I step in there, I feel like I want to kill bunnies."

"...bunnies?"

"Yes."

"...You're creepy." Naruto bluntly stated, grinning.

"And you're so normal, oh yeah," Sai sarcastically retorted. Naruto laughed. Ever since two weeks ago when he first met his fellow waiter, the guy's grown on him, even his weird smile and sense of humour.

"Like every other little boy, aren't you, Naruto? Only the fact that you have no penis being different."

Except Sai's obsession with him having no penis. That, he wasn't so fond of.

"You fucker Sai, I do have one!" Naruto winced at the profanity.

"No proof, no verification, not believing it." Sai smirked, watching Naruto's expressions turn sour.

"Are you suggesting I'm neutered?"

"...sure." Though he was actually implying how girly Naruto looked, but whatever. That'll work too.

"ARRRGG! Fuck you! Mr...I'm obsessed with Naruto's penis!" Naruto exclaimed childishly in exasperation, throwing his arms up in defeat. Several people turned at the word penis and giggled. Naruto slunk back and hid behind Sai, the cutest blush overcoming his cheeks. He muttered a small "fucker" to Sai and fell in step with him again.

Sai just grinned.

"Dear apartment of mine!" yelled Naruto, banging and running clumsily into his apartment room. After closing and locking the door behind him, he collapsed on the bed in an adjoining room. It was orange and navy blue with little swirls all over it. Naruto actually made it himself back in fifth grade for a Home Ec. project and has used it since. He was very fond of it. Now, with his nose buried firmly in it, he inhaled deeply, relinquishing all his tensions in the homely smell it gave off. Quite quickly he nodded off and fell asleep, dreams of many lurking figures haunting his mind.

"WAKE THE FUCK UP!"

Naruto bolted out of his covers and fell with a crash off the side of his bed, rubbing his ribs, the pounding in his heart receding to be replaced by the pounding at the door. Getting up, still light headed and drowsy, he walked to the door, opening it with a confused expression on.

"Dude, you ready yet?" Kiba asked, taking in Naruto's dishevelled state. He had obviously slept in his clothes.

Naruto yawned, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. "...ready?" He smacked his mouth together a few times, still asleep mentally.

Kiba sighed and pushed through Naruto to go inside his apartment. Not even paying attention to the interior, he glanced at Naruto.

"The party, man. And you were so excited yesterday too."

Naruto blinked. Party? Party at Neji's...Saturday...eleven o'clock...

"HELL YES! Finally!" whooped Naruto, finally waking up. He jumped around Kiba, grinning like a madman. But then something clicked in his head.

Party...after work... from eight to ten...

"**SHIT!**"

Kiba was wholly startled by the blood curling scream that suddenly emitted from Naruto, whose face was paling by the second.

"Dude...you alright?" asked Kiba, concerned.

"...I...I DIDN'T SHOW UP TO WORK!" Naruto grabbed onto Kiba's arms and screamed in his face.

Wincing, Kiba patted Naruto on the shoulder, "T-that sucks, dude."

Naruto had a maniacal gleam to his eyes now. "And now I'll be fired! And I won't earn enough money to pay for rent! And my landlord will come and beat me up! And I'll have to go join the mafia in order to survive and live off other people's hard earned money, and I'll have to participate in gang fights, eventually leading to my death by a stab through my chest by a shiny renaissance sword! ARRRUGGGHH!" ranted Naruto, pacing around in worry.

As if on cue, the doorbell rang just then. If possible, Naruto paled even more. Shakily, he walked to the door and slowly pulled it open.

"Hi."

Naruto sighed, letting out a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding. At least it wasn't his landlord kicking him out.

"Hey, Sai," greeted Naruto, holding the door more open for him. Sai stepped in and gave a small glance at Kiba who had a weirded out expression, before turning back to Naruto.

"You weren't at work," he stated.

Naruto laughed sheepishly, scratching the back of his head. "Well, I guess my alarm didn't go off... and I was pretty exhausted from this week...am I fired now?" he asked, eyes widening, praying that he was saved by a miracle.

"No. I told the manager that you had called in sick," Sai said, smiling.

"Oh thank goodness, Sai, you're a life saver!" Naruto exclaimed, beaming at the boy. He turned back to Kiba, who was rooted there watching Sai. Realizing he hadn't introduced Sai yet, Naruto cleared his throat.

"Um, Kiba, this is Sai, a co-worker. Sai, this is Kiba, my bestest pal from school."

Sai smiled at Kiba, who grinned back hesitantly.

This Sai guy was a weirdo. Ignoring that fake smile, the first thing that stood out was...his choice of clothing... which was...very...very...he had no way to describe it. A half shirt that showed all of his stomach was pretty... unique...Kiba supposed. And gay.

Was Naruto in danger, Kiba wondered?

"Hey Sai...I totally just realized but...how do you know where I live?" Naruto asked, puzzled. "You're not stalking me, are you?" he joked, grinning. Kiba mentally glared at Sai, hoping that wasn't true.

"I got it from your employee form that you filled out," said Sai, his smiled still there.

"Oh okay, that makes sense," grinned Naruto. "So...what are you doing here?"

Sai stared at Naruto for a few seconds, before blandly pronouncing, "I don't want to go back to my hell hole of a house."

Sighing, Naruto patted Sai on the back, while Kiba stood twitching in the background.

"Dude, you're messed up. But whatever. I'm leaving to go to a party soon, anyways, so you can't stay here."

"Party?" Sai inquired, tilting his head a bit. You could see the cogs turning in his head.

Naruto beamed brilliantly, his sparkling teeth flashing. "Yeah! It's at Neji's, and I'm so excited!"

Again, Sai being the straight forward person that he is blurted out, "Is it possible for me to come too?"

"You? Hmmmm, that's a tough question..." Naruto thought about it. Sai was really nice to him, and it felt bad to deny him the opportunity to liven up a bit. But he didn't know Neji that well yet, so it might be rude to invite random people to his party...

But Neji seemed nice too... so maybe he'll allow it?

But then again, that would be a bit impolite...

AH THE HELL WITH IT! He'll just take Sai along and beg for him to go too. There. That'll work.

"Sure! I'm sure Neji will be fine with me bringing you!" Hopefully, Naruto added under his breath.

Sai grinned, his head cogs going faster. (**A/N: **Hmm, what's he thinking about, I wonder?)

"Um, Naruto, we have to get going now if we want to be remotely on time," Kiba intervened, looking at

The clock that was mounted on the wall of the living room.

"Crap, what time is it?" Naruto yelled, whirling around to see. "TEN FIFTY? OH CRAP!"

He started running around, doing a million and one things at the same time. Kiba and Sai just watched in amazement. It was like he was everywhere at once. (**A/N**: kukuku, shadow clone technique in real life XD)

Sometime in the span of two minutes, he had changed, brushed (his teeth since it was obviously not his hair), and smashed his alarm clock a few times (just to vent out his anger on it).

"Let's go, Kiba!" And Naruto dragged Sai and Kiba both outside to Kiba's car, humming happily.

Although Sai tried fruitlessly to tell Naruto that he had a car too, somehow the blond was so caught up in his merriment that he was completely zoned out and made Kiba take Sai in his car too. Psh, the idiot.

Upon arriving, all Naruto and Kiba could do was gape, open mouthed, at the beauty that was before them.

Neji's house was freaking HUGE! The place was probably a hundred miles long, and a million miles wide! An exaggeration of course, but that's what it seemed like to them. The rose bush surrounding the palace was magnificent; all glistening with dew, even though the weather had been pretty dry lately. The house itself was of Victorian designs, the gates all fancy and snazzy, the windows extravagant and the walls crawling with vines.

Overall, it had an amazing affect on whoever looked at it.

"Dude... I'm not so sure about this anymore..." Kiba whispered. He felt strangely out of place. Actually, he was obviously out of place in this neighbourhood. This was where all the filthy rich people stayed!

"It'll be fine! Even though the house is fancy as heck, the party shouldn't, right? I mean, it's a freaking PIZZA party!" Naruto consoled Kiba, his excitement doubling.

The three of them got out of the car and walked slowly to the main gates. There was a guard there that stared at them creepily as they approached.

"State your names and business." The guard said, never moving from his stiff position.

Naruto stammered a bit, intimidated. "Uh I'm Naruto... and this is Kiba... and Sai... and we're here for the party...?" Hopefully that answer was sufficient.

Luckily enough, the guard only slightly glared at them before opening the gates to let them through.

"No funny business. There are security cameras." He said as they walked by.

"That guy was eerie." Kiba said after they were a few yards away. Naruto laughed, nodding in agreement.

"So true! Man, he probably had a plank shoved up his ass, which is why he kept giving us constipated faces!" He grinned at them both.

Sai chuckled while Kiba slapped Naruto in his hilarity. Anyways, after walking another two minutes, they finally arrived at the house. Naruto, his spontaneous boldness taking over, rang the doorbell a few times and stood back, waiting.

The door opened and faint music could be heard wafting out. Naruto looked up and stared into bulging eyes.

...Lee!

"Naruto-san! And his fateful friend, Kiba-kun! And some other guy! Welcome to Neji's humble abode!"

"Hah, hi Bushy Eyebrows! Didn't know you were going to be here too!" Naruto grinned back.

"Lee? Who's that?" A voice, recognizably as Neji's, called out from somewhere behind him.

"It's Naruto-san, Neji!"

A small crash could be heard before a slightly flustered Neji appeared at the door, smiling. Lee disappeared back into the deeps of the house.

"Why, Naruto! Good to see you made it! I was getting worried there for a second when thirty minutes passed and you still hadn't shown up."

Naruto shuffled cutely, blushing. Neji could feel the blood rushing to his face. Yepp, this guy was definitely something special.

"Heheh, sorry about that. I got sidetracked. OH! Which reminds me, is it okay if I invited someone else?

He really had nowhere to go today and asked to come with. Is that okay?"

At this, Neji finally noticed the looming presence behind Naruto.

Black hair...black eyes...that gay outfit...and that smirk...Neji definitely didn't like this guy.

"Pleeeaasseeeeeee?" begged Naruto, his eyes growing big and wide.

Damn.

"...Sure! That's fine!" Neji forced himself to say, his smile faltering a bit. Turning to the stupid guy, he raised his hands in a handshake. Sai hesitantly took it.

"Hi, my names Neji. And you are?"

"...Sai."

"It's a...pleasure to meet you." Yeah, a real pleasure.

"...Likewise." Ooooh, this guy was good at pretending. He clearly didn't think so, with the way his smile turned faker and faker by the second.

Hastily letting go, Neji turned back to Naruto.

"So, come on in Naruto! Kiba, you and...Sai... too!" Neji warmly welcomed them in, and closed the door behind them.

...This party was going to be hectic, Neji could practically predict now.

...

**Still xXCabbageXx.**

**Review Please!**


	14. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Neji lead Naruto and the rest through a few wide hallways, down a few flights of stairs (yes, they had floors_ below_ ground level too!), and into a broad area that was most likely the basement, the music growing louder and louder as they walked. Upon arriving, Neji pushed open the door with a flourish and grinned at Naruto, nodding his head in an invitation to go in first.

Smiling, Naruto stepped in and was surprised at the sight that greeted him. This must be the most wacked out pizza party ever! There were small disco balls shining every which color placed in juxtaposed positions around the ceiling, casting beautiful lighting patterns all over the room. A huge stereo system sat in the back, pumping out every genre of music and rocking the room to the beat, literally. There were around twenty giant pizza boxes, packs of soda, and lining the walls of the spacious room was every arcade game imaginable!

"Oh my GOD! Neji, just how rich are you?" Naruto exclaimed, his wide eyes taking in everything there was to take in.

Neji chuckled at his antics. "I'm fairly wealthy."

"Fairly? More like...the richest kid on earth!" Naruto flung his arms wide open, narrowly missing Kiba and Sai who were on either side of him. He ran forward and spun around a few times, looking utterly adorable with his wide, sparkling blue eyes and his swaying golden blond hair.

"Hey watch it!"

Naruto stopped, finally noticing that he had accidentally run into a girl.

"Ah! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to, I really di—"

"Tenten, this is Naruto." Neji interrupted, stepping up alongside the two, effectively shutting the blond up.

Tenten swept her eyes over the boy and then promptly started to laugh. "AHAHAHAahaha,_ this_ is Naruto? Man, you've—"

Neji hastily clasped a hand over Tenten's mouth, smiling awkwardly towards Naruto who tilted his head to the side in confusion.

Glaring at the girl, he let go. "Um, Naruto..." he grinned sheepishly at the questioning blond, "this is Tenten. She's a childhood friend."

"Nice to meet you Tenten!" Naruto said, sticking out his hand for a handshake.

Tenten took his hand and shook it heartily, a grin on her face. "Hey, new meat. Welcome to the party!"

"Um, thanks? I guess..." Naruto's face still showed confusion, but he wiped it aside, deciding he really didn't want to get the inside joke with the meat and whatnot.

Kiba stepped up next to Naruto, as did Sai, and they both glared at Tenten, who ignored them amusedly.

Man, Neji was gonna have to work hard for this one.

Meanwhile, Naruto was looking around the room and noticed Lee, that lazy Shikamaru in his class, some fat dude, a girl that looked quite similar to Neji, and a blond girl were sitting in a circle, laughing their butts off.

"Well, I'm going to go get more refreshments, so go ahead and enjoy yourself, Naruto," said Neji, gesturing towards the circle. He then grabbed onto Tenten's arm and all but dragged her out of the room.

Naruto slowly made his way up to the group of friends, who stopped whatever they were doing and all turned to look at him.

He blushed. He wasn't used to this much attention. He hid behind Kiba a bit, much to Sai's annoyance, and stuttered, "U-um, can I join?"

"I don't know, _can_ you?" The blond girl replied, but her eyes slowly traveled to Sai.

"Ah! I mean, _may _I join?" Naruto corrected, flushing even redder. Seeing this, the blond girl grinned broadly, and motioned for Naruto to sit beside her.

"Sure thing! You and your friends can sit between me and Hinata!" Naruto guessed that was the girl that looked like Neji, who was sitting by the blond girl.

Naruto sat down next to Hinata and gave her a dazzling smile. She seemed nice, so he wanted to be friends with her! But who knew that upon sitting down next to her, Hinata promptly turned as red as a tomato and fainted.

"AH! HINATA-CHAN!" Naruto exclaimed, quite alarmed at the situation. Turning around to see everyone staring at him, he shook his head quickly. "I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING! HONESTLY!"

The blond girl laughed and stood up, sitting between Naruto and Hinata and fanned the girl a bit. "It's okay, she gets like this...sometimes. By the way, I'm Yamanaka Ino. And this here pretty lady is Hyuuga Hinata. Who are you?"

"Ah, I'm new. My names Uzumaki Naruto!" he said, smiling to the girl, who quickly hugged Naruto with a squeal and exclaimed "You're so cute! No wonder Neji took a liking to you!"

Kiba and Sai both growled at the girl, who backed off upon seeing the protective friends Naruto had brought along.

"Jeez, and who are these _charming_ fellows, Naru-chan?"

Blinking at the new nickname, he stuttered under the limelight. "T-this is Kiba, and he's Sai," he said, pointing to the people respectively.

"Hmmm...I see..." and she gave knowing looks to them both, though Kiba just huffed at her and looked away.

"Nice to meet you too, ugly bitch," Sai replied with such casualty that you'd think he was inviting his parents to open house.

"WHAT?" Ino screamed at the insult, but Naruto beat her to it.

"SAI! Don't say that to people!" Naruto cried out, appalled.

"Sorry, Naruto, but I can't lie, it's not in my nature," he said, looking directly at Ino.

Ino ground her teeth, her fists bunching up at her sides. Finally, Shikamaru interjected and said, "Calm down Ino. It's no use getting into a fight."

The fat boy nodded in agreement. "Yeah, Ino. Forget it." He glared at Sai with his pudgy eyes, still munching on some pizza.

Lee, though, yelled out in excitement, "BEAT HIM TO A PULP, INO! DON'T LET HIS INSULTS UNDERMINE YOUR YOUTHFUL BEAUTY!"

Naruto tugged on Kiba's sleeve, quite scared of everyone there. "Um, can we go find Neji right now? At least 'til they calm down?" he pleaded, looking up at Kiba with puppy dog eyes.

"...Sure thing, Naruto." Kiba grinned, pulling Naruto up and quietly inching away from the loud banter that arose within the circle.

Finally when they were out of the room, Naruto sighed. That was some mess he got into...hopefully the rest of the party would be better.

"Come on, let's go find Neji," Naruto said, leading the way back up the stairs.

If all of rich people's parties were this weird, he wishes that he'd never be rich. When you're rich, you probably have too much stuff to worry about anyways, like entertaining all your guests, keeping valuables away from guests, and providing food and drinks for the gu—.

Naruto had just turned a corner but had run head first into someone. He was about to fall, but Kiba caught him and helped him steady himself.

"Oh jeez, I'm sorry Neji. Heh, we seem to run into each other a lot, don't we?" Naruto laughed, helping the still dazed Neji up from the floor where he had unceremoniously fallen.

"Yes, we sure have a habit of doing that," Neji chuckled, dusting himself off.

"Yeah, we sure d—"

Neji looked over at Naruto, wondering why he had suddenly stopped talking. He was surprised to see his eyes wide and fearful, staring right past him.

He turned to see what the heck he was staring at and turned back with confusion etched across his face. It was just—

"Gaara..." Naruto whispered in shock, staring that the red haired boy standing casually behind Neji, his green eyes piercing into Naruto's.

Neji asked confusedly, "You know each other?"

Naruto nodded slowly, his eyes never wavering from Gaara's intense stare.

Naruto could not think. This could not be happening. Why, why, why is he here? He moved specifically so he could forget about him, but it seems fate is against him. Why, for fuck's sake, is Gaara HERE of all places?

"Well, Gaara and I've known each other for a while too. I believe we met at a business party of our parents, right, Gaara?" Neji explained, looking over to the red head.

But Gaara just stared at Naruto, face emotionless, not saying a word.

Naruto withered under the intense gaze, but he would not let himself show it. Weakness in front of Gaara was not good at all...

"NARUTO! You just left me with all those fuckers down there!" Sai suddenly appeared, clinging onto Naruto from behind and effectively pushing Kiba to the side.

Sensing the heavy mood in the air, Sai looked up and spotted Neji and a red head, who was staring.

Staring at Naruto.

_Oh great, another one._

Sai, taking a very bold step, pulled Naruto into himself and wrapped his arms protectively around him, glaring at the redhead.

Naruto suddenly came to his senses, finally noticing the arms draped around him. "Sai! Um, um, please let go...!" He wiggled a bit, trying to get out of Sai's embrace.

Kiba, sensing Naruto in distress, pushed Sai roughly, toppling him to the side and freeing Naruto. The blond looked at Kiba gracefully, before turning back awkwardly to Gaara and Neji, who was still looking between the redhead and Naruto quizzically.

"Um, hi...Gaara...long time no see...I guess..." Naruto winced at how weak he sounded.

Neji opened his mouth to ask these two just exactly what the heck was happening, but was interrupted by the doorbell. From somewhere, Tenten called out sweetly, "Hey boys! Would someone get that?"

Grumbling, Neji stalked towards the door, mentally stabbing whoever had the guts to interrupt at this time.

Naruto, with nothing better or less awkward to do, rushed after Neji. Sai and Kiba followed closely after. 

After a few seconds, Gaara slowly went to the front door too.

Neji flung the door open, clearly not a in a good mood, and was about to bite the head off any soliciting people, but stopped in shock at who was at the door.

It was none other than Uchiha Sasuke, the Ice Prince of Konoha High.

"What do you want, Uchiha? In case you forgot, your house is on the _other_ side of the street."

Naruto frowned, hearing the name Uchiha. Sasuke was here?

"Don't get your panties all in a bunch, Hyuuga. My _dear _brother just had an _insane_ idea for me to come and ask you for a bowl of sugar, even though I'm pretty sure we already have a million bags at home." Sasuke could be heard sneering back.

"What makes you think I'll give you any?" Neji retorted, his previous annoyance coming back full force.

"Just hand some over. It's only one pitcher full, you ass."

Neji sighed, deciding not to argue with the Uchiha today. He had enough problems on his hand already. Motioning him to come in, Neji closed the door behind Sasuke and went into the kitchen for sugar.

The first thing Sasuke locked eyes on was Gaara. And he literally saw red as his eyes turned an abnormal shade of scarlet.

Controlling his urge to_ stab_ and _bash_ Gaara's head in, Sasuke noticed something else.

Gaara wasn't glaring back at him. Instead, he was looking intently at a blond kid who was fidgeting under the stare.

Gaara was staring at Uzumaki Naruto.

As was this other guy that was supremely annoying looking, with short black hair and black eyes.

...As was Neji as he returned with the pitcher of sugar. Damn.

Kiba noticed all this too, and he could feel his skin grow cold and clammy.

Oh boy. This job of protecting Naruto was probably going to take a few years off his life.

...

**Original writings of xXCabbageXx.**

**Review please.**


	15. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

"Here's your pitcher of sugar." Neji spat out, tossing the container to Sasuke, not caring that in the process about half the sweet crystals spilled out. "Now leave."

Sasuke caught the pitcher deftly, not caring either about the split sugar. He stuck his nose in the air, his eyes on the blonde.

"Didn't know you liked bringing losers into your house, Neji." He made it blatantly clear who he was talking about as Naruto looked up at him with wide eyes.

1...

2...

3...

"WHY YOU BASTARD!" Naruto yelled, his face flaring up. Forgetting the previous uncomfortable situation, he lunged himself at Sasuke, his fists raised for a fight. Luckily, Kiba grabbed onto Naruto's shirt and stopped him right before his fist could reach.

"Let me go! His face needs to be punched in, _right now!_ Let me at him!" Naruto struggled fervently, but Sai had come up and put a hand on his shoulder. Naruto finally gave up and glared menacingly at the Uchiha.

Neji stepped between them and trained his eyes on Sasuke, his gaze never wavering. "If I were you, I'd leave now; if you knew what's best for you," he threatened.

"Right, wouldn't want to interrupt your little fag time with this group of," he looked at Kiba and Naruto, "repulsive people."

"WHY YOU!" Naruto tore out of Kiba and Sai's grasp and jumped on Sasuke, throwing both of them off balance. He drew back his fist and punched right into the bastard's face, but was met with Sasuke's own hands.

Snarling, Naruto tried again, but his efforts were fruitless. Annoyed, he angrily punched at every single place he could reach, but was frustratingly met with Sasuke's hands every time, always blocking his punches.

"YOU FUCKING PRICK! QUIT BLOCKING MY ATTACKS!" Naruto hollered, now resorting to kicking, which Sasuke _also_ successfully dodged.

Everyone else in the room just watched, quite amused at Naruto's labours even though they wanted Sasuke to get hurt too.

"Maybe if you had any skill, you'd actually hit me," Sasuke taunted, dodging another swing.

Finally, Naruto's anger reached his peak and with one last burst of strength, he punched. Sasuke effortlessly caught that one too, but didn't expect the extra force in it, which made him fall back, unconsciously pulling Naruto with him too.

"AAHHH!" Naruto landed with a muffled thud, his face buried in something pulsing.

Pulsing...

_Shit._

"What's this, little brother? Your relationship with the blonde seems deeper than what you let on."

Naruto gasped and scrambled up from Sasuke's chest, flinging himself back to Kiba and Sai. Damn it, that was the second time that's happened!

Neji glared at the intruder. Itachi...

"How'd you get in?" Neji snapped, clearly upset by what just happened.

"An unlocked door is an open invitation to anyone." Itachi smirked, one quite similar to Sasuke's.

Naruto blushed as he looked at the man, remembering their last encounter. Ooooohhhh, that was so embarrassing! Hopefully he doesn't remember it...

"Nice to meet you again, Naruto. That was some splendid waiting you did." Itachi smirked to Naruto, making him blush more. _Aw man._

_Maybe he does blush all the time..._thought Itachi. _Or maybe I'm just that good._

"Sasuke, what happened to that sugar I asked you to get over here? It's been well over 30 minutes. You weren't doing something naughty with that blond over there, were you?" Itachi asked, feeling gleeful at the appalled expression on Sasuke's face.

"Itachi! Don't put me in a lump with these—" but Sasuke stopped talking as soon as he realized he wasn't being paid attention to. Itachi had somehow manoeuvred himself over to Naruto and now stood directly in front of the blond, his back facing Sasuke. That was really annoying.

"So, Naruto, you weren't violated by my brother were you? Because if you were, I apologize on my brother's perverted behalf."

Naruto gulped at the murderous fumes coming off Sasuke, but he looked at Itachi again. This time's meeting with the man was much less scary than last time...he was possibly quite caring.

"No, sir. He didn't."

Itachi smiled warmly and patted Naruto on the head, everyone's eyes snapping to him with homicidal daggers evident in their stare. "Good, because I would hate to see my brother being charged for sexual harassment, you know."

Naruto smiled and nodded, quite content with Itachi's reasons. He was a really caring brother!

Itachi turned around with a flourish, looking down to his brother who was sitting on the floor. "Well, little brother. Let's go now. I take it you've already acquired the sugar?"

Sasuke looked over to the now rather empty pitcher lying on the floor a few feet away and sighed. "No, sorry Itachi."

"That's quite fine. I actually found a giant stash of sugar in our pantry, so we don't have to bother these fine gentlemen anymore. Come along now."

Sasuke glared and stood up, following dejectedly behind his brother. As he went out the door, he gave one last glare to everyone in the room, especially Naruto and Gaara, and left.

Naruto snickered a bit at that. Sasuke was following Itachi like an obedient puppy! You wouldn't expect him to be so influenced by his brother!

"Well, Naruto, that was entertaining," Neji joked, locking the door _firmly_ before motioning for everyone to head back down to the basement.

"Why do you live right next to him anyways? Do all the rich people live around here?" Naruto asked, genuinely curious.

"Hmm, pretty much."

Suddenly, Tenten popped up in front of them, smiling like no other. "So, what was that about? I was kind of occupied so I couldn't go see for myself, but it sounded like Itachi and Sasuke came over."

Neji nodded an affirmative.

"Hmmm, that's odd. What for?"

Neji scowled. "A cup of sugar."

"...a cup of sugar?"

"Yes."

Tenten burst out laughing, squeezing her sides in fear her spleen would split open or something. Sasuke...coming to look for a cup of _sugar_? That was too hilarious! Smirking, she also asked, "And did you give him any?"

"Yes, he just spilled it all," Neji replied, to which Tenten started laughing _again_. Neji stared at her quizzically. Had she gone insane?

"What's so funny?" Naruto asked, equally confused, though Sai was starting to chuckle a bit too.

"Neji, what did you give him again?" Tenten asked, wiping a stray tear off her cheek.

"...sugar?" Neji offered, still quite confused.

"What did you give him?" Tenten urged on, her grin splitting wider.

"I gave him some sugar!"

Tenten started laughing again, falling down in a heap of giggles. Sai was shaking his head in amusement and Naruto started giggling with Tenten. Neji finally caught on.

"That's not funny, Tenten!" Neji exclaimed. Him...give the _Uchiha_ _**sugar? **_That was the single vilest thing he's ever heard!

"It's funny to me!" Tenten responded, grinning profusely.

Neji gave up. No use reasoning with the girl.

Tenten finally calmed down and took a few deep breaths, before her eyes locked on Gaara.

"Oh hi Gaara. Have you met Naruto, Kiba, and Sai yet?" she asked politely.

Which reminded Neji, he still had to figure out what the heck was going on between those two!

"Okay, out with it Gaara. How do you know Naruto?" Neji asked bluntly. Gaara looked at him and shrugged. Naruto flushed and stepped a quarter behind Kiba shyly.

_Don't look at me, don't look at me, don't look at me, don't look at me-_

"Naruto? Want to fill me in?" Neji asked, now looking right at Naruto.

_Why is everything against me?_

Naruto lowered his eyes, but felt the pressure from everyone's curious stares. Even Kiba was curious as to how these two knew each other.

Naruto gulped. "W-we were uh, c-classmates...yeah...back in Suna High..." Hopefully that will settle their curious souls.

Neji was still highly suspicious, but seeing how uncomfortable he was making Naruto, he let it slide. There will be other times when Naruto will be willing to share his whole life story with him, once he got to the other boy.

"Well, okay. Let's go down to the basement now, okay guys?" Neji asked.

"Hey, I'm a girl!" Tenten pouted.

"Well, act like one then," Neji retorted, smirking. For that, Tenten punched him. But not that hard, she only broke through half the bone in his arm.

They all went down the stairs now, returning to where the food and fun were. The group already there, seeing Neji returning with everyone, stood up and greeted them. Ino glared at Sai the whole time.

Neji clapped his hands together, gaining the attention of everyone.

"Well, let's get this party started, shall we?" he said, grinning. Everyone cheered.

...

**Still original musings of xXCabbageXx.**

**Review please.**


	16. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

After the pizza and soda were passed around and everyone was satisfied, they turned to the ever popular game at parties: Spin the Bottle.

"So what are the rules?" Ino asked excitedly. This is what she lived for! So many things happened at these games!

"Any suggestions on the rules?" Neji asked, looking around at the group. They were all in a giant circle in the middle of the basement, an empty bottle lying in the center. Starting at his left was Kiba, then Naruto, Sai, Chouji, Shikamaru, Ino, Lee, Hinata, Tenten, and then Gaara who was to his right.

Naruto raised his hand cheerfully, a big grin on his face. Neji laughed and pointed to him.

"Let's do truth or dare along with spin the bottle!" The group nodded to this suggestion, Lee actually yelling with glee. ("GOOD THINKING, NARUTO-KUN!")

"But apart from the truth or daring, the spinner has to kiss the spinnee on the lips." Sai suggested, smirking. Kiba shuddered as he noticed a few eyes travel to the oblivious blond next to him.

"And just for safety purposes, everyone gets one dare that they can refuse. After one, they _have_ to do whatever is dared. As long as it's not suicidal," Neji added. He didn't want anything too bad happening in his house.

Everyone voiced their agreement to these rules and the game started. Neji offered to spin first since he was the host, after all.

He gave the bottle a strong flick and watched it spin crazily. After a while, it slowed down and landed on...

Hinata.

NO WAIT! It was Tenten. Neji actually wiped off a drop of sweat that had settle on his brow. If it had been Hinata...he didn't know what he would do. Incest was strictly forbidden in his strict household. But then again so was homosexuality, but he didn't care about that.

"Pucker up, Tenten," Neji teased and Tenten giggled. They had long established a very strong connection and such a trivial thing like a kiss was nothing between them. Besides, Tenten knew very well that Neji was gay. In fact, the only people that didn't know this was Naruto and Sai, though Sai was already catching on to it.

Neji pecked Tenten on the lips and returned to his seat. "Now, truth or dare?"

Tenten thought about this. "Truth."

"Chicken!" Ino laughed, but quieted down when Neji asked his truth with a smirk.

"Well, Tenten, who in this room have you had a naughty fantasy about before?"

"HEY! Not fair!" Tenten pouted, heating up.

"Come on, you can say it. No backing down," Ino chirped, smirking too.

Tenten growled, "Well, if you must know, you, you, you, and you." To each of these 'you's, Tenten pointed to first Neji, then Hinata, then Gaara, then Shikamaru.

Hinata sputtered at this, flushing a bright crimson. Tenten laughed.

"Relax hun. You weren't with _me_ or anything. Neji was doing you in."

Hinata sputtered even more, causing everyone to laugh. Getting into the game, Tenten added, "Oh, and if I had known Naruto beforehand, I'm pretty sure I'd have dreamed about him too." She winked at Naruto who blushed prettily.

Tenten took the bottle now and spun, landing on none other than Naruto.

"Well well, speak of the devil." Tenten smirked and walked over to Naruto, giving him a thorough kiss on the mouth. Yes, she knew that half the guys in the room wanted him, but she liked fuelling their competitive energy.

Naruto blushed so badly that his neck even turned red. His eyes were wide and dilated, giving him _such _an adorable look that Tenten pecked him on the cheek before sitting down.

"Hey hey! That extra kiss wasn't in the rules!" Kiba exclaimed, burying Naruto in his chest protectively. Damn all these people, why did he just _have_ to befriend this stupid blond?

"Kiba, thanks, but I can't breathe," Naruto gasped out and pushed himself away, shaking his head to clear it of the redness.

Oh yeah, 'cause he was one hell of a captivating person. Kiba sighed. Oh well, he'll have to deal with his fate of always having to protect Naruto then.

"Truth or dare, Naruto?" Tenten grinned.

"Aw man, I forgot about that part," Naruto pouted. "Dare." He couldn't risk any sort of truth...

At this, Neji locked eyes with Tenten, silently pleading her. But she had other devious plans. Sucks for him, but serves him right for making her admit her fantasies.

"Naruto, I dare you to slowly and seductively take off Shikamaru's shirt."

Naruto's eyes widened and he stuttered, "S-Shikamaru's? But I barely know him!"

"Well, isn't this just the perfect opportunity then?"

Shikamaru sighed and rubbed his temples, muttering a low "troublesome".

"Oh fine!" Naruto huffed and stalked over to Shikamaru. Everyone's eyes trailed after the blond, waiting anxiously for the show.

Naruto blushed as he reached Shikamaru, who had the decency to blush a bit too.

"Um...okay...here goes..." And Naruto's fingers latched onto the teen's shirt hem and started pulling it up.

"SEDUCTIVELY, Naruto!" Tenten reminded with a smirk, much to Naruto and Kiba's annoyance.

"FINE!" Naruto could feel his face heating up to a degree that's never happened before. In fact, he was pretty sure his whole body was on fire right now.

Slowly but grumpily, he leaned into Shikamaru, his lips right next to the guy's ear. Seductively, or so he hoped, he ran his hands up Shikamaru's torso underneath his shirt, eliciting a startled gasp from the lazy teen. The shirt was coming up with Naruto's hands as his fingers drifted to Shikamaru's nipples. It was Naruto's turn to be startled now. Shikamaru sure didn't seem like the type for a nipple ring!

This just made Naruto even more embarrassed, so he quickly pulled the shirt over Shikamaru's head and dropped it to the side, finally stepping back to regain his personal bubble.

"That was hot, Naruto!" Ino yelled, snickering. The blond faintly resembled a tomato with the way his whole face was impossibly red.

Naruto ran back to Kiba's side and sat down, burying his head in his hands. That had GOT to be the most awkward thing to ever happen to him!

"It's your turn, Naruto," said Sai, handing the blond the bottle with a smirk. Naruto grimaced. He just realized that he had to _kiss_ whoever he landed on, and he didn't really want to kiss anyone here...except maybe Hinata, she was cute...or Neji...Naruto blushed at that thought.

_Hopefully, it lands on one of them,_ Naruto sighed as he finally spun the bottle. Five pairs of eyes watched the bottle apprehensively, the rest with mild amusement.

Slowly but surely, the bottle slowed down till it was traveling at a miniscule speed.

Lee...Hinata...Tenten...Gaara (_oh please no please no!_ Naruto thought with a panic)...

The bottle was super slow now...

...Neji...

It stopped at Naruto himself. Everyone let out a breath. What an ironic way to end the suspenseful spin.

"Uh...do I spin again?"

"Yeah, I suppose so..." Neji said, quite disappointed it didn't land on him.

Naruto sighed and spun the empty bottle again, this time he closed his eyes so that the whole process wouldn't be so...nerve-wracking.

Soon, Naruto heard giggling coming from the girls. Oh no, the bottle had stopped. He felt a nudge to his side and he glanced up at Kiba. His face was grim.

_Oh please don't let it be Gaara, not Gaara, not Gaara..._Naruto prayed. He dared a peek at the bottle.

_Phew!_ But then...who was it pointed at? He followed the bottle's mouth to the black haired teen it was pointed at.

The bottle had landed on none other than Sai, his oh-so-charming co-worker.

That was sarcasm, by the way.

Naruto flinched as Sai's eyes bored into his own. He didn't even know if Sai was gay or bi! He didn't want to ruin the unstable connection between him and Sai just because of this...

"D-do I have to kiss him?" Naruto asked, looking around at everyone else (but purposefully skipping over Gaara).

"Yes, honey, you do," Ino decreed with what one would call an evil grin on her face.

"YOUTH can overcome any obstacle! Go forward with courage, my young friend!" Lee offered, giving Naruto a thumbs-up.

The blond sighed and glanced up to the left at Sai, who was still staring at him.

"Um...sorry Sai..." and he reached up and kissed Sai on the mouth. Naruto cringed as their lips touched. Damn it, if Sai stops talking to him because of this, he was going to bash everyone's head in!

But when he tried pulling away, Sai suddenly cupped Naruto's face and deepened the kiss, sticking his tongue into the blonde's surprised mouth. Naruto's eyes flew open wide.

_The fuck?_

He struggled against Sai's grip, his own hands pushing at Sai shoulders, trying to pry him off. He could feel Sai's tongue swirling around his own, and he was quite frightened to say the least.

"ARGH! Get off him you creepy bastard!" Kiba yelled, pulling on Naruto who finally could breathe again.

Sai just smirked and sat back like nothing had happened. Naruto stared at him wildly. So then...Sai was gay? Wow, you learn something new every day.

"U-um, a-anyways...truth o-or dare, Sai?" He cursed his wretched voice for shaking so noticeably.

"Truth."

Naruto thought about it, and decided to ask the question that's arisen. "Are you gay?"

Sai smirked and leaned down to rest his forehead on Naruto's. "Yes, yes I am."

Naruto blushed but nodded. This party just got a hell of a lot more awkward.

"Y-your turn, Sai," Tenten squeaked, still dazed from that kiss.

With a grunt, Sai spun the bottle to have it land on Hinata. He lazily pecked her on the lips and asked truth or dare.

"T-truth..."

"Are you still a virgin?"

Neji glared at the black-haired teen. He didn't like this guy even _more_ now! First of all, that kiss with Naruto...made his blood boil! And second, he now felt kind of protective over Hinata.

Hinata blushed and nodded quickly, her nervous habit of twiddling her fingers starting up again.

Then Hinata spun and it landed on Lee. She hesitantly kissed him and asked the question.

"DARE!" Lee exclaimed with a flourish.

"Uh...um..." Hinata seriously had nothing come to mind. She wasn't vicious like the other girls, there's no way she'd come up with anything 'entertaining'.

Tenten got Hinata's stress call and piped up, "Here, let me help you with the dare. Lee, I dare you to act like a girly girl for the next five turns!"

"OF COURSE! That's nothing to a YOUTHFUL young lad like myself!"

_Who the heck used the word 'lad' now-a-days?_ Everyone thought.

And so, with a _girly_ flick of his _girly_ hands, Lee spun the bottle. It landed on Gaara, of all people.

"Oh barnacles!" Lee exclaimed _girlishly_. Then he pranced with a spring in his step to Gaara and batted his eyelashes at him. _Girlishly_. And everyone practically split a spleen laughing at the image. Gaara himself couldn't stop his eyebrow from twitching in amusement.

Lee leaned down and kissed Gaara on the lips and winked flirtatiously, then hurried back to his seat.

"Truth or dare, Gaara-san?"

"Dare," Gaara said emotionlessly.

"I dare you, my youthful friend, to lick Chouji on the face."

At the mention of his name, Chouji looked up from his bag of chips with a confused expression. Apparently he hadn't really been paying attention to anything but the food in his lap.

Gaara shrugged and went over and licked Chouji on his chubby cheeks. Chouji blushed madly and stuffed a handful of chips into his mouth. Naruto laughed at that, but quieted down when Gaara glanced over at him.

Awwwwkkwwarrrdddd...

Gaara returned to his seat and spun the bottle. Slowly, it stopped and everyone stared at victim.

It landed on...

Naruto's eyes widened. No fucking way, this couldn't be happening!

It was him.

...

**Still the original workings of xXCabbageXx.**

**Review Please!**


	17. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

Naruto stared. He stared long and hard at Gaara who stared right back. There was complete silence in the room. Even the people that didn't see the exchange between Gaara and Naruto earlier understood something had happened between the two. Yes, the atmosphere was just that intense right now.

Neji felt his spine tingling. He had a feeling something big was going to happen. His eyes roved from Gaara, to Naruto, then back to Gaara again.

"Get on with it!"

Everyone turned to Ino, who apparently didn't comprehend the gravity of the situation here.

But Gaara complied. He slowly stood up, his every movement accentuated with the disco lights. Everyone's eyes were on him, though only Naruto's grew wider and wider with each passing second.

Soon, Gaara's face was millimetres away from his. Faintly, Naruto noticed that Gaara had gotten even paler, if possible, since the last time they met. But he quickly stopped thinking as Gaara leaned in for a kiss.

Acting on instinct, Naruto backed up and pushed Gaara away before their lips could meet. Everyone gasped. (**A/N:** what a great audience, lol!)

Gaara glared at the blond, who realized his mistake now. He should have endured the kiss and then let it go! But now he had really blown his cool...and no doubt they would have to try it again...

"Let's get more smooching here!" Tenten yelled, quite excited. Gaara kissing Naruto made her giddy like no other.

Naruto nodded weakly, showing he was okay now. Gaara gave a tiny triumphant smirk and leaned over one more time.

But Naruto once again pushed him away, this time with so much force that Gaara stumbled back a few steps.

Naruto started panicking...His eyes dilated so much that you could hardly see any blue left in them...

That little smirk that he had just seen on Gaara's face brought back so many bad memories...Naruto grabbed his head and shook it, trying to rid himself of them. No, he would not show Gaara he was weak. Not again. Never again...

"Naruto! Naruto! Are you okay?"

He could faintly make out the voices calling to him, but he ignored them. He looked up to Gaara to see that his face had lost its leer. He almost looked...concerned. But Naruto scoffed at that idea. No way in hell would Gaara ever feel something as..._human_ as concern...

"Naruto..." It was Gaara's voice. It was so close. Like before...

Naruto's big brain completely shut down and his more animalistic instincts took over. With a snap and a snarl, he backed away from Gaara, hate oozing from his eyes (which looked strangely red in the lighting).

"Get the fuck away from me!" He growled, locking eyes with Gaara. Everyone else in the room just faded away until it was no one but him. And his enemy.

"Naruto, I need to explain to—" Gaara began, inching closer to the blond.

"Explain what? I don't want to hear an explanation!"

"You left so quickly...I couldn't—"

"Couldn't what? Couldn't complete your little _plan_?" Naruto snarled, completely infuriated. He didn't want to talk to Gaara anymore. He couldn't. That's why he left town so quickly after that day, so he wouldn't have to deal with something like this. Why was this happening?

Gaara tried again. "No, Naruto, you're wrong. Please, just let me—"

"No! I've _had_ it with you! I-I wish I'd never fallen in love with you..." Naruto whispered out. At this, he slumped down and felt a few tears leaking out of his eyes.

Unknown to the both of them, everyone in the room had gone deadly silent, watching this going on. When Naruto said he had _loved_ Gaara, everyone gasped and looked at each other wildly. What the heck happened between them?

"Naruto...no, look at me...Look at me!" Gaara crouched down next to Naruto and lifted his chin up to look him in the eye. Those beautiful blue eyes were so watery...and filled with such sadness...Gaara couldn't take it.

"I-I regret doing that to you, believe me! But before I could correct my mistake, you—"

"Me? Me? I what, stopped being an obedient toy? A tool? You _used_ me, Gaara...and I was blind enough to think we actually...actually..." Naruto started crying again, wiping the wetness from his cheeks. Damn it, this was why he wasn't good with emotional crap like this! He'd always be the one to break down crying!

"No, Naruto! Damn it, _listen!_ True, I went into our relationship intending to use you, but soon I...I couldn't anymore. I couldn't keep going like that, lying to you every day. I was just trying to back out of it when you heard us!" Gaara gathered Naruto in his arms, a position that was familiar to them both. Naruto stiffened. He squirmed; not really wanting to be held by Gaara, but soon gave up.

"Y-you're just saying that to-to get me under your spell again...I heard you guys and you...you were talking like I meant nothing to you..." His eyes turned hard again as he remembered Gaara's degrading voice that day.

"That was just an act. Naruto, you...I...you..." Gaara didn't know how to finish. He's never felt anything this intense before. Naruto waited for him to complete his sentence, but it never came. Gaara only tightened his hold.

Naruto had enough. With a defiant burst, he pushed away from Gaara. He finally remembered where they were and what was happening. He saw everyone's curious stares on them.

To Gaara's surprise, Naruto leaned over and kissed him on the lips. His hand immediately rushed to his mouth as Naruto's warmth left, but the feeling lingered on.

"There, happy now everyone?" Naruto ground out bitterly, returning to his place in the circle. He didn't know why he was still playing; if anyone sane had a mental breakdown because of this, they'd stop participating in it. But something just drew him back into the game. It was addicting. (**A/N: **Believe me, once you get into it, no matter what happens you still want to play)

Gaara slowly returned to his place too, his fingers still on his lips.

Ino coughed.

Lee squirmed.

Shikamaru sighed in annoyance.

"Um, so truth or dare on Gaara's behalf, Naruto?" Tenten piped up, urging them on.

"Truth." With Gaara, Naruto couldn't afford a dare either. Besides, he was pretty sure Gaara wouldn't ask a personal question like their past... He wasn't that inhuman...

Gaara glanced at Naruto's glare which was directed right at him. His friend Kiba wound a comforting arm around Naruto's shoulders, giving him a small squeeze.

He used to be able to do that.

"...Do you hate me now, Naruto?"

Naruto's eyes widened for a second. He hadn't really thought about whether he hated Gaara or not...He tried thinking._ Did_ he hate Gaara? Was he so mad that he actually _hated_ him?

Naruto looked at Gaara's pleading eyes.

Gaara knew he was being more expressive than he'd ever been before. He never used to show this much emotion. Not until Naruto had carved open his heart and nestled inside it, beating love to every inch of him.

He could finish his earlier sentence now. _Naruto, you mean the world to me..._But it was too late now.

"...No...I-I don't hate you..." Naruto muttered, blushing and looking away. He couldn't bring himself to say he hated him, especially with Gaara's heart showing in his eyes. He could never hate Gaara, no matter how much he had hurt him.

Gaara sighed. For now, that would have to do. But somehow, he'd find a way to be Naruto's special person again. Maybe the inter-school competitions that were happening in a month or so. Gaara was determined to regain Naruto's affections.

"Uh, so, _moving on_, Naruto, spin the bottle!" Ino squeaked, her inner yaoi fan flaring up. (**A/N: **flaring up? That makes it sound like a disease XD but then again, yaoi-fandom is probably more deadly than any disease...lol)

With a grumble, Naruto spun the bottle. Neji found himself praying to every God of every religion to make the bottle land on him. He couldn't let Gaara have all the limelight!

Apparently, one of the Gods came through, because the bottle did land on him. With a triumphant smirk, Neji looked over to Naruto who was blushing like there was no tomorrow.

"What a pleasure," Neji teased. Naruto blushed even harder, if that's possible. Stumbling a bit over his footsteps, he leaned down to give Neji a kiss.

Naruto felt himself linger on Neji's lips a bit too long. It felt like an eternity, though to everyone else it was only ten seconds. But that was still a relatively long kiss. Suddenly Neji pulled Naruto down into his lap and cupped his face. A bit surprised and confused, Naruto yelped. That only granted Neji entranced to his mouth.

_Go Neji, seems the kid actually feels something for him!_ Tenten smirked as Naruto didn't complain. She then noticed that the Kiba guy and Sai were both fuming and glaring holes into Neji. Gaara was staring at them indifferently, but she could tell he really wanted to throw daggers at him.

Tenten smirked, grabbed a piece of rolled up plastic trash, and threw it at both of them. She could tell that all three boys looked relieved as Naruto finally pulled away with a startled gasp.

"S-sorry, I d-didn't mean to..." Naruto hung his head in embarrassment. They had basically made out in front of everyone!

"What's to be sorry about? It was my pleasure, Naruto," Neji said smoothly, letting the blond run back to his seat again. Well that sure was worth it.

"T-truth or dare, N-Neji..." Damn his stupid stuttering voice again!

"Truth." He really didn't want to do anything with anyone else except Naruto, and he doubted Naruto would dare him to do that.

"...Are you gay too?"

Everyone shook their heads. That was a question that got totally wasted. Everyone _knew_ Neji was gay!

"...Yes, I am. And proudly so." Neji smirked at the blond who just realized there were an awful lot of gay people in the room.

Even Naruto could now tell that he was in danger here.

Somewhere in the Uchiha mansion, the Uchiha brothers were having a brotherly tiff.

"WHY DID YOU SEND ME OVER THERE IF YOU ALREADY KNEW WHERE THE SUGAR WAS?"

"I saw the blond waiter and his friends going inside there and thought you might like a some human interaction, dear brother." Itachi's voice was dripping with sour honey.

"I told you that he was annoying! Y-You did that on purpose!" Sasuke fumed. His brother always did stuff like this, just to mess with his image!

"Maybe. Maybe not."

Grabbing his hair in frustration, Sasuke stormed up to his room to brood over what happened today. First of all, he saw his long time enemy, Gaara, of all people. And then that stupid blond kid had to ruin everything too!

Irrelevant to what he was blazing about, a cold shiver ran down his spine. It was the kind of shiver he got when Itachi raided the refrigerator and stole his chicken pasta.

"YOU BETTER NOT BE TOUCHING MY SAVED FOOD, ITACHI!" He yelled downstairs and was returned with an annoyed "I'm not touching your food, stupid brother!"

If his chicken wasn't being stolen, then why did he have the feeling that he was on the verge of losing something? Pushing the feeling to the side, Sasuke plopped down on his bed and picked up a book and started to read.

This was approximately the time when Naruto realized he was in a room full of gay people after him.

...

**Original writings and drama belong to xXCabbageXx.**

**Review Please. **


	18. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

It was midnight, and Naruto felt exhausted. After that _supremely_ awkward spin the bottle game wrapped up, everyone played video games and watched a movie while eating junk for the rest of the party. And that was how Naruto ended up snoring on Kiba's shoulders as the credits rolled on the screen.

"Naruto, wake up man." Kiba gently shrugged his shoulders, trying to wake the blond up, but to no prevail. Gritting his teeth, he shrugged harder, making Naruto's head jostle up and down.

"Wake up, damn it!" Naruto's face scrunched up cutely as he slowly came to. Squinting at the bright light that had filled the room, Naruto rubbed the sleep out of his blue orbs.

"Wh-what are you doing at my house, Kiba?" Naruto yawned, completely out of it. With zombie-like movements, he slowly stood up and headed in a random direction.

"Oi! Where the hell are you going?" Kiba stood up and ran after him, concerned. Do normal people wake up this confused?

Naruto waved lethargically back at him and Kiba could have sworn his eyes were still closed. Oh no, that's not good...

_BAM!_

"OW! Who the fuck put a wall in front of my bathroom?" Naruto yelled, his eyes snapping open as he fell backwards into an awaiting Kiba.

"You moron, this isn't your house!" Kiba conked Naruto on the head for being so airy.

Naruto blinked, hearing the snickers coming from around him. His face flushed as he remembered just where he was. "I-I knew that!"

Kiba rolled his eyes, not believing it a bit. "Yeah yeah. Come on, party's over. It's almost midnight."

Naruto nodded numbly, eyes darting to the clock hanging conveniently right on the wall in front of him. It was indeed almost midnight; eleven forty seven to be exact.

"Naruto! It has been a pleasure bonding with you today!" Lee, of course, bounded up and, snatching Naruto's hand in his and giving it a million hearty shakes. To everyone's amusement, Naruto's whole body was forcefully swung to Lee's hyperactive shaking.

"Back off, you green beast!" Kiba yelled, snatching Naruto out of his strong grip before anymore head trauma could be caused.

"Beast...beast..." Lee's eyes widened, as if mortified. Feeling a bit bad, Kiba opened his mouth to apologize but was cut off by an ear-splitting whoop. "WHOOOOOO! THAT SOUNDS SO YOUTHFUL! FROM THIS DAY FORWARD, I AM THE GREEN BEAST OF KONOHA! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" After laughing hysterically, Lee struck his pose, flashed his teeth for a few minutes, and darted out of there, still laughing his head off. A tapestry on the wall crashed down to the floor as the door banged shut. Everyone just stared, wondering if this was a good or bad omen...probably bad. Lee and beast in the same sentence couldn't possibly be good.

"So uh, disregarding that...see you guys tomorrow." Shikamaru yawned, and headed out too. Chouji nodded in agreement and hurried out too, followed by Ino. Tenten gave a peck on the cheek to Neji, then Naruto (who turned bright red...again), and also walked out.

Swallowing his fear, Naruto walked over to Neji who was conversing with Gaara quietly in a corner. Kiba almost grabbed onto him; he was walking right into the lion's den! But he stopped himself in time, seeing the determined look on Naruto's face.

Both Gaara and Neji's heads snapped towards Naruto when he cleared his throat. Neji smiled and walked closer while Gaara squirmed (on the inside, duh) and kept staring at the blond.

"Yes, Naruto? May I help you?"

Naruto cleared his throat again and shuffled around on his feet. "Uh...ummm...I just uh, wanted to thank you Neji, for letting me come to this party. So um...thank you," Naruto finished lamely, sheepishly scratching the back of his head. Neji smiled at the cute gesture.

"No problem Naruto. The next time I have a party, I'll invite you again."

Naruto smiled at that. "Really? Promise?"

Neji laughed at the childishness. "Yeah, promise. Pinky swear?"

Naruto nodded and they joined pinkies. Unwillingly, a huge grin appeared on Naruto's face at such a simple but sweet action. With new confidence and a warm feeling in his chest, Naruto turned to Gaara, who looked apprehensively at the approaching blond.

"Gaara." Naruto paused, gathering his thoughts. During that time, Gaara held his breath, not really wanting to know what would come out of those luscious lips.

"I forgive you."

"I—what?" Gaara said dumbly, not believing what he was hearing.

"I forgive you." Naruto repeated, his face melting into a warm smile. Gaara just stared. Somewhere in the background, Kiba also yelled "what?"

"R-really?" Gaara whispered out, stepping closer. Naruto nodded, not noticing their slowly decreasing distance until Gaara had him wrapped in a huge bear hug. "Thank you..." Gaara murmured into Naruto's silky hair as he relished in the feeling of holding him again. His breath ghosting over Naruto's ear made him shiver, but he pushed the feeling down into the back of his conscious.

"B-but you still owe me like, a million bowls of ramen. So I'll be counting on you for that." Naruto laughed into Gaara's shoulder, slowly backing out of the hug which Gaara complied to. With one last dazzling smile, Naruto waved goodbye and dragged Kiba and Sai out.

Gaara smiled. This party actually turned out for the best. He left in a daze, still thanking the heavens that he was forgiven.

Neji, on the other hand, wasn't quite so peachy right now.

"I'M LATE!" The birds started from their nests, their little hearts beating erratically at the horribly loud shout that thundered throughout the neighbourhood. Before long, a storm cloud shot past at a dizzying pace headed toward Konoha High. Oh wait; it's just that blond kid that recently moved here. Annoyed, the birds settled back on top of their off springs and went back to sleep.

A few minutes later, the blond had stormed through the doors in a frenzy and headed down thinning hallways towards homeroom. Seeing his goal right down the hall, his eyes lit up happily. One minute until the late bell rings! He could make it!

"Oomph!"

Or not. Naruto fell on top of someone that just _had_ to choose that time to pop out of nowhere. With a yelp, the person went down too.

Naruto pushed himself up, but stopped abruptly as he felt something...soft...and _squishy_ underneath his fingers. He squeezed once more, just to test if it was what he was hoping to dear God it's not. _Squeeze_. Nope, it's definitely that.

"!" Naruto hastily got up and backed off of the female on the floor. He stuttered an apology as the girl got up indignantly and slapped him in the face. His face stinging, he looked up to see the fuming face of none other than Haruno Sakura.

"I-I'm REALLY sorry, Sakura-chan! I didn't mean too! It was an accident, I swear! You- I- didn't mean...Sorry!" His words were jumbled as he tried his hardest to console the furious girl, but it was fruitless.

"Uzumaki! How DARE you defile a maiden! No matter how much you may WANT me, it's not right to...to...GROPE me! UGH! Disgusting! I got touched by _you!_" She spat that out particularly harsh, her glare drilling into Naruto's trembling frame. Hearing no response coming from the blond, Sakura turned around intending to go tell on him, but was stopped as she ran right into something hard. And fleshy.

"Going somewhere, cutie?" Her arm was grabbed roughly as she was jerked back, her face coming within inches of her captor. With a gulp, Sakura took in the millions of piercings on the man's face. It was frightening, to say the least.

"Boss, that's the guy!" One of the crew of gang members piped up, pointing to the blond staring wide-eyed at this whole thing.

"You lot got beat up by this shrimp?" The guy that was apparently the leader sneered, eyeing Naruto. "He's such a priss, what the hell is wrong with you?"

"H-he packs a damn good punch though! Him and Kiba too!"

"Where's Kiba?" The leader asked.

"Not here, sir!"

The leader shot the speaker a scalding glare. "Obviously, asswipe. Now tell me, _where_ is he?"

"Probably in class, s-sir!" Another piped up, shaking visibly. The leader snorted and took the cigarette out of his mouth, blowing a pungent puff of smoke into Sakura's face. She coughed unpleasantly, holding back tears as the grip on her wrists tightened. "Oh well, this one will have to do." He looked over at Naruto again.

"You two," he pointed at two of his cronies, "get the blondie there. Bring his bitch too." The two he pointed at scurried over to where Naruto was and took a hold of the blond who was still too stunned to do much of anything right now. They heaved him up and followed their boss out of the school. Somewhere deep in Naruto's fear stricken mind he wondered where the hell security was.

When they had brought Naruto and Sakura to the shady back of the school building, they were roughly tossed onto a giant pile of trash.

"It's payback time, blondie," the leader sneered at the small blond, sizing him up in his mind. Hah, this kid was _nothing_. He'd beat him up in a second. Jeez, his cronies are so retarded.

"But...how about I receive a little kiss from this 'maiden' here first, hmm?" he leered at a quivering Sakura, quoting her previous words. "I just might not kill you both."

"No...please!" Sakura pleaded, tears streaming out in rivers, her lower lip trembling. She was going to die, and it would all be that stupid Uzumaki's fault! He dragged her here! "I don't have anything to do with Uzumaki! He's pathetic! I don't even know him!" She tried fruitlessly, trying to save her own life.

"Haha! Your bitch is backing out on you, Uzumaki! Hear that? Nice try cutie, but you're not going anywhere until I get my kiss."

"Please, I—" The boss suddenly grabbed Sakura's face and forced his lips down, barely missing her mouth as she frantically turned to the side. She really started crying now, her thoughts going as far as rape.

"Come on, you bitch. Give me a big one like the ho you are!" The man growled and forced himself on her again.

Except this time, he felt his head get snapped to the side in a mind-blowing punch. Stumbling back, he eyes darted wildly to the now standing blond, his hand out still in the shape of a fist. Wiping a trail of blood from the side of his mouth, he growled menacingly.

"You'll pay for that, blondie." He flicked his wrists, signalling his minions to take the blond on, which they did with malice in their cold eyes. Only slightly noticing the way that the blond dodged the hits aimed at him expertly, the boss pulled Sakura up and into his chest, a hand on her delicate throat.

Naruto, seeing the dangerous position Sakura was in, yelled madly, "DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH HER, YOU BASTARD! GET AWAY!" He rushed towards the tall man, but was cut off by two of his cronies. With an almost animal howl, he took them both out with a flurry of punches and kicks, shocking the boss. Seeing the blond in a threatening light now, the man growled and threw Sakura to the side, unintentionally banging her head on the side of a dumpster and knocking her out cold.

And the fight was on.

Something didn't feel right. Something was definitely off. Was it the cloudy skies today? The abnormal silence in the air? The absence of one Uzumaki Naruto and one Haruno Sakura? Or was it the fact that he was still pissed at his retarded brother? Sasuke had no idea, but the air inside the classroom was stifling. He needed out. Now.

"I need to go to the office, Kakashi." Their homeroom teacher looked up at Sasuke who had walked to his desk. With a nod of approval, he let him go. Of course he trusted Sasuke; everyone did.

_Where should I go?_ Sasuke wondered to himself as he walked outside. _The roof?_ He looked up at the increasingly gray clouds. _Nah, I'll probably get rained on._ He put his finger in his mouth and wet it, then took it out and stuck it in the air. Westward wind. _The back of the school would be a nice secluded spot, and the rain won't get on me there._ Sasuke nodded to himself and headed to the back.

On the way to his second favourite hideout, he spotted a dead squirrel. Uh oh, bad omen. He felt goose bumps rising on his arms, and he unconsciously shivered. Something really wasn't right... He had a bad foreboding sensation creeping up his spine...

_Pant...pants..._ Sasuke stiffened, hearing the sounds coming from behind the school.

"Ughhh..." _Was someone dying back there?_ Sasuke wondered, slowly inching towards the sound.

_Cough._ Sasuke stopped listening to the person coughing. It had...a bit of a...fluidy sound to it...

_Oh no, don't tell me someone's getting head back there._ Sasuke snarled, really not liking the idea of his hideout being used for something disgusting like that. Another groan.

Furiously, Sasuke got over his suspicion and decided to just storm into their little make out session and kick them out. And that's what he did. Except what he actually saw wasn't what he pictured at all.

He gasped to himself. There were unconscious bloody bodies strewn everywhere and a dozen dents in garbage bins. And there, in the middle, struggling to lift up Sakura, was a very bloodied and bruised Naruto. Behind him laid the unconscious corpse of a renowned gang boss around this area, his hands still clutching a bloody pocket knife.

"Naruto!" Sasuke heard himself call out, rushing towards the blond. Sure, he didn't particularly like the kid, or the pink-haired girl he was helping, but all this blood made him take action.

Naruto's head snapped up at his name, surprised to see Sasuke running to him. With a grimace, he stood up unsteadily, the motionless girl draped over his trembling shoulder. Sasuke, now up close, could see a myriad of cuts all over the blonde's body. One particularly nasty one was on the side of his hip, and it was dripping blood in pools.

"S-Sasuke..." the blond ground out, hobbling forwards a few steps and wincing in pain."T-take Sakura...p-please..."

Sasuke lifted the unconscious Sakura off of Naruto, who promptly fell down and fainted due to lack of blood. Sasuke looked wide-eyed at the blond boy, then around at their surroundings.

_Wow...this kid beat twelve people all by himself...and a famous gang leader armed with a knife..._

Sasuke found new respect for this seemingly frail looking kid.

Sakura's eyes slowly blinked open. She stared up into the white ceiling above her, letting the pounding in her head slowly reside before sitting up. She looked around. She was in the school's hospital. With a stretch of her limbs, she jumped down, then fell back onto the bed as her head gave a pang of pain.

"Owwwwwwwww!" She rubbed her head, feeling a huge bump there. _Oh yeah, I got dragged into Uzumaki's stupid little gang fights._ She huffed, then looked up out of the crack in the curtains surrounding her bed.

Her eyes widened. With a loud squeal, she jumped down, completely ignoring her headache, and rushed towards the back of one certain Uchiha she could see. Without even looking at anything else, she buried her head in his back and her arms wrapped around his waist.

"Sasuke-kun! You saved me from those bad guys, didn't you? Oh, I knew you actually liked me! Thank you so much, Sasuke-kun, I'll do anything you—"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!"

Sakura stuttered to a halt, her eyes widening and she hastily unwound her arms. Sasuke turned around with such hatred in his eyes that Sakura felt a tear slip down her face.

"I don't know where the fuck you got the idea that _I_ saved you, but you better shut the fuck up right now. If Uzumaki hadn't risked his own life to save your pathetic worthless ass, I'd do the world a favour and kill you right now!" Sasuke sneered out, his eyes burning holes through Sakura fearful ones.

"W-what? B-but I thought...you...me...Naruto?" And then she saw him. Naruto. Covered in bandages and breathing through a tube.

Her eyes widened again to impossible diameters as she stared at the fragile boy laying there that had supposedly saved her.

"H-he saved me? All by himself, against all those people?" Sakura croaked out, feeling tears coming to her again.

"Hn. Yes. And I'm glad he's not awake right now to see you thanking me for being your 'saviour'. I'm not sure he can take much more damage from you."

"I-I'm so sorry...I didn't know...I..."

"You know, he lost almost all of the blood he can lose without dying, and still he carried your body to me. Only when you were safe did he pass out." Sasuke informed in a degrading voice, still glaring at the girl who gasped in shock.

Hurriedly, Sakura ran to the side of the sleeping blond, tears falling freely now. Even though she had treated him so badly, this kid...he still did everything in his power to make sure she was safe...

"Naruto...I'm so sorry...I...I'll make it up to you, I will. So please, forgive me...forgive me..." She dropped her head onto her arms and leaned on Naruto's bed, bawling. Sasuke, not really wanting to witness this, walked away, a small smile on his face (though he had absolutely no idea why).

So Sakura cried. And cried, and cried, and cried. It was like she was purging herself of every sin she had done before; all those times she had blindly and selfishly stepped on others for her own gain. Naruto knocked this sense into her; he showed her that there really were people that genuinely cared about others, no matter what. And it had been so long since Sakura had seen goodness this pure.

This cathartic sobbing of hers eventually woke up the blond though, who cutely blinked his eyes open to look down at the shaking head of pink hair.

"S-Sakura-chan?" He mumbled, his voice a bit hoarse. Sakura's head shot up, her face red and puffy with crying.

"N-Naruto! I'm so sorry!" She bit back tears as Naruto smiled warmly at her.

"F-for what, Sakura-c-chan?" He sounded really frail right now. This just increased the guilty feeling in Sakura, making her sob harder.

"For everything! For being so mean to you! For being so mean to everyone! Naruto, please forgive me!" Sakura sobbed, holding onto Naruto's warm hand. He just smiled down at Sakura and for a second, she thought she saw a halo of light around his head.

"I forgive you, Sakura. I-it's okay..." His eyelid slowly drooped as he slowly lulled back to sleep.

Sakura stared, unblinkingly, at the angelic figure next to her. With a small, relieved smile, she kissed the blond on the forehead.

"Naruto...you're an angel. A God." She smiled. That sounded about right.

"Naruto...you're my little Sun God." And Sakura fell asleep next to him too.

...

**Still the work of xXCabbageXx.**

**Review Please!**


	19. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

He didn't know why he went back. It must have been on an impulse, because he was _not_ worried. Nope, not at all. That was totally not why he felt jittery the whole day, staring at his empty seat. No, that was also not why he blew up at Sakura before. And that's so NOT why he kept thinking about blond hair, blue eyes, and a horrible bloody death.

...Heh...

Okay, damn it, he was a _bit_ worried. Who wouldn't be? After all, he was the one who had seen Naruto in that horrible condition. Sasuke shuddered as he remembered all the cuts and bruises that were on Naruto's body, completely out of place with his normally warm aura.

But why did he go back to the infirmary though? Surely he felt nothing but bitterness towards the boy... Seeing him in that weakened state was...a big slap in the face for Sasuke. From what he's experienced firsthand before, Naruto was a strong guy, or at least very skilled in basketball.

But then again, facing thirteen gangsters was quite a feat...especially for such a short scrawny teen like him.

So maybe he felt awe. Just a bit. Hey, even an Uchiha can be impressed! Yes, that's completely why he was standing next to the sleeping blond right now, staring at his peaceful slumbering face. Completely.

"Uchiha? Still here? School's out already, I have to wake him up now."

Sasuke turned around to see the black haired nurse standing in the doorway with a cup of ice water in her hands. She slowly moved beside Naruto and started shaking him gently.

"Naruto, wake up. You can't stay here over night. We can move you to a hospital, if you want..."

Slowly and lethargically, the blond before Sasuke stirred and stretched, eyes fluttering open to reveal true blue eyes that immediately zoned onto Sasuke.

"Y-YOU! What are you doing here, bastard?" Naruto yelled with a start, now completely awake; unfortunately for the annoyed Sasuke.

"Naruto! Language, please!" Shizune scolded, knocking Naruto on the head and handing him the cup of water, just to keep his hands busy instead of, say, beating at Sasuke.

"S-Shizune-san? What? Where am I?" Naruto exclaimed, looking from Shizune to Sasuke in a panic, his hands gripping tightly on the glass.

"Calm down, Naruto!" Shizune patted his shoulder comfortingly, shaking her head in exasperation. "You're in the infirmary, obviously."

Naruto's brow knitted together in confusion. "Then, what's _he_—" at that, he glared at Sasuke menacingly, "doing here?"

Shizune shrugged. "Well, he _was_ the one who carried you and Sakura here, and all by himself too. I'd say he was worried about you."

Sasuke growled at the offending inference, making Shizune back away a few steps. He was _not_ worried, damn it!

"Oh! Sakura! Is she alright now?" Naruto looked around wildly for a trace of pink, but couldn't find the girl. He faintly remembered talking to her before he nodded off to sleep, but he wasn't awake enough to actually see if she was hurt. But seeing as how she was probably walking around way before him, she must be better now.

"She's fine; already headed home. I heard what happened from her and I must say, your one tough little kid," Shizune teased, pinching his cheeks. Naruto glared at her for the kid remark, but decided not to comment on it. Besides, he has a major case of headaches right now. Speaking of headaches, why the hell is Sasuke still standing there? Oh yeah, he supposedly carried them here. Augh! Might as well get this over with!

"Hey Sasuke bastard!" Naruto yelled, pointing a finger rudely at the Uchiha, who raised an eyebrow. "I don't know why you're still here..." Naruto gulped down all the insults he wanted to throw, "but...thanks...for the help."

Wait for it...wait...

"Hn, idiot."

In a flash, Naruto had put down his drink, jumped off the bed, and tackled Sasuke head on, much to Shizune's shock.

"Naruto! Stop!" But Naruto and Sasuke were already tumbling around the floor, Naruto throwing punches while Sasuke skilfully guarded against them.

"STOP IT, DAMN IT!"

All motion ceased as three heads turned to the outburst's origin; the doorway. It was Tsunade, the principal.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON? I COME FOR—" she hiccupped and everyone could smell a whiff of alcohol, "F-FOR SOME PEACE AND QUIET, AND I G-GET _THIS_?" She staggered in, steam rising off her head in anger.

"Tsunade-sama! Here, sit down!" Shizune hurriedly helped her onto one of the beds and glanced, worried, at the two boys. Oh heavens, they were going to get it now...

"You...blondie...It's you again..." Tsunade squinted at the panting blond, who was still straddled between Sasuke's legs and had a hand in his hair, ready to pull it all out.

"What's wrong with—" Hiccup. "—you?"

Naruto flared up at the comment, completely forgetting about his previous tumble with Sasuke. He got up indignantly and bit back, "I don't know, but it's a hell lot better than whatever's wrong with you!"

Sasuke cringed at the harsh words. He knew he was talking to the principal, right?

"I dare you to say that again," Tsunade threatened, standing up and cracking her knuckles with a vengeance.

And of course, Naruto took up the dare. "I'm a hell lot b—" But his courageous (stupid) act was cut off mid sentence by a flabbergasted, wide eyed, Shizune who slapped a hand over Naruto's mouth. She laughed nervously and glanced back at Tsunade. Yikes, still mad.

"He's traumatized, Tsunade-sama! He can't help it!" she lied, pushing Naruto behind her and accidentally into a shocked Sasuke. "He doesn't know what he's doing!"

But Naruto persisted in getting his ass suspended and didn't stop there.

"Whatever you're drowning yourself in self pitying sake for, GET OVER IT!" he yelled, not realizing he was pretty much in Sasuke's arms as he screamed this. He was too busy being stupidly bold. Sasuke, of course, was still too shocked at what was going on to respond to the blond he was holding. He didn't think things were this tense between Naruto and their principal!

"YOU TRY GETTING OVER THE DEATHS OF THE TWO MOST IMPORTANT PEOPLE TO YOU!" Tsunade yelled, earning a gasp from Shizune.

"T-T-Tsunade-sama! Y-you're not actually going to tell them, are you?"

"Damn it! No!" Tsunade yelled in anger and fell back onto the bed, burying her screams into the pillow. Shizune awkwardly patted her head soothingly, eyes darting from Naruto (who was, mind you, still in Sasuke's arms, Heh) to the door, signalling it was time to leave. With a huff, Naruto ripped from Sasuke and stormed out, Sasuke following closely.

"Stupid...old...drunk..." Naruto mumbled crossly, "...mid-life crisis...drunk...old hag! AUGH!" With a loud yell, he punched the wall next to him in fury, cracking the paint job a bit.

"Calm down, idiot."

Which reminded him. With an animalistic growl, Naruto twirled around and pointed a finger accusingly at the stoic teen.

"AND YOU! CAN YOU GO _ONE_ SENTENCE WITHOUT INSULTING SOMEONE?"

Sasuke snorted at the question. "Yes, I can, you dolt."

"Good, then—wait a minute! You just insulted me again!"

Sasuke shrugged lightly. Why was he here again?

"I'm not even going to START with how much you piss me off, you Uchiha bastard! So, while you go about your life being a prickly meanie, _I'm_ going to ignore you!" Naruto nodded, agreeing with himself and stalked off back home. He was still slightly sore, but he'll have to endure it on the walk back to his humble apartment.

Sasuke, on the other hand, stared at his retreating back, his lips twitching.

...Why couldn't he hold back a grin? Why was his cold, expressionless mask slipping? Nothing was even funny right now!

...Except Naruto's stupidity. Sasuke smiled. No wait! He smirked evilly, that's it. Oh yeah...yepp...definitely wasn't smiling...

...Damn it.

Naruto plopped down on his bed, breathing heavily. Damn work, he'll just have to skip it today. Grrr, guess he'll have to get up on his _extremely_ _sore_ legs and walk _extremely painfully_ to the _extremely far_ phone and use his _extremely stiff_ fingers to dial the _extremely long_ phone number to his _extremely stupid_ work.

All in all, he was extremely pooped. And extremely _not_ in the mood to deal with anything other than the sandman coming to whisk sweet sweet slumber on him.

But nevertheless, with a grumble and a kick, Naruto pushed himself up and stumbled over to his phone. After painfully dialling the number, he waited anxiously for his manager to pick up.

On the fourth ring, she did. "Hello there, this is Refined Sushi, how may I help you?" Her voice was sugary sweet and Naruto almost gagged. He hasn't called in before, so he wasn't expecting this from his cold-hearted manager!

"H-hello! This is Naruto!"

"Who's Naruto?"

Naruto gaped at the phone. What? He doesn't go to work for a few days and he's forgotten already?

"N-Naruto! You know! The super sexy blond haired blue eyed man that works there?" Naruto described to his manager, not exaggerating at all. Nope.

"What blond? The only blond I know is short and wimpy and definitely not sexy."

"W-w-what?" Naruto sputtered, not believing this. Not only was he forgotten, but now he's not _sexy_? What has the world come to?

Then he heard laughter on the other side and knew his leg was being pulled.

"Just kidding, kid. What the hell do you want?" That's more like it.

"Jeez, Ms. Manager-whose-name-I-_still_-don't-know-since-you-refuse-to-tell-me, you scared me there for a second. Anyways, I'm calling in sick today."

"Wait, what? Sick? Again? This is the second time in a row, kiddo!" His manager scolded, a tone of disapproval in her voice.

Naruto sighed. It's not like he _wanted_ to skip it yesterday...it was a fluke! "Sorry, but I got in a...scuffle today, and I really don't think I'd be much help on the job today if I keep doubling over in pain."

"Scuffle? What happened?" Right, like she _cared_.

"Well, see there was these guys and—" Naruto started, but his manager immediately interrupted him.

"Yeah, never mind. I don't care. Just don't be sick next time!" And she hung up on him. The nerve! But Naruto shrugged it off and returned back to bed.

_Ahhhh, sweet, warm, comfy pillows...a soft blanket...what more could a pained teenager want?_

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK!

Naruto groaned into his inviting bed. Apparently, some SLEEPING TIME!

"Naruto, its Kiba! Open up!" came the muffled voice from outside.

Pushing himself up for the second time, Naruto glared daggers at the door as he walked towards it. Flinging it open upon contact, Naruto now directed his glare to his mangy friend and gave a ferocious growl.

"Back off, man! I'm just worried!" Kiba exclaimed, pushing Naruto inside and allowing himself in. He kicked the door close behind him and followed Naruto to his bed, which the blond immediately plopped himself into again.

"I heard what happened. Sakura was describing every single detail to everyone she met. So, apparently, you were her knight in shining armour, eh? Except she didn't say it like that; I forgot what she called you, but close enough. What's your part of the story?" Kiba pried, sitting down next to the resting boy.

Naruto sighed and tilted his head to look at Kiba. "I beat up some gangsters, that's all. One had a knife. It was pretty whacked up."

"A-a KNIFE?" Kiba yelped, his eyes traveling over Naruto's multiple bandages.

"No biggie, really. I'm alive, aren't I?" Naruto huffed and turned over onto his stomach, inhaling the homey smell of his comfortable bed. No wait, that's the smell of not being washed for half a year. Damn, he needed to do that soon. Maybe he should have washed everything before moving here...Keh, whatever.

"No biggie? Still _alive?_ What kind of reassuring statement is that?" Kiba jumped onto the bed too, shaking Naruto's shoulders in worry. "You could have been stabbed and killed!"

"But I _didn't_ die, okay? So it's fine!" Naruto yelled through the fabric. "Just let me sleep! I'm tired!"

Kiba was silent for a while, pondering if he should leave him alone. Deciding that he could always interrogate him tomorrow at school ("You are going to school tomorrow, right?" "Yeah yeah, I am."), he said goodbye and left.

Naruto gave a blissful puff of air and felt his brain fuzzing. Beautiful beautiful sleep, here he comes!

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK!

With a groan, Naruto got up once AGAIN. He stumbled to the door and opened it to see Kiba there with a huge grin.

"_What?_"

Kiba laughed and handed him some papers. Naruto took them in his hands and stared. He stared long and hard.

"What the fuck are these?"

"Homework."

"...Do I _look_ like I want to do HOMEWORK right now?" Naruto flung the papers around his room and gave Kiba a glare worthy of an Uchiha. Kiba took the hint and skedaddled out of there, giving a hasty wave to the fuming blond.

Naruto slammed the door shut and stormed back to his bed, this time crawling luxuriously into the warm comforts of his blanket.

_Mmmm, this feels so nice..._

Soon, he could once again feel his consciousness drifting off to LaLa Land and he sighed happily.

Peaceful, peaceful slee—

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK!

"RAAAAWWWWRRRR!"

Yep, he just roared.

Naruto swiftly got up and ran to the door, his head practically exploding in anger. Flinging it open, he yelled, really not caring about anything right now.

"DAMN IT KIBA WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT NOW?"

But no wait...

Kiba doesn't have red hair...

...Shit.

Naruto's eyes widened.

_How did he find my house?_

...

**Still the amusing and intriguing writings of xXCabbageXx.**

**Review Please! **


	20. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

"Naruto..."

Said blond gulped.

"Long time no see." The man at the door gave a lecherous grin, eyeing the figure in front of him up and down. "The years have been good to you."

...SLAM! Naruto shut the door right in the sucker's face, hearing him give a howl of pain as the wood hit him right in the nose. But that didn't stop him, oh no; soon, he started pounding on the door, calling, "Naruto! C'mon baby, let me in!"

"NO!" Naruto defiantly yelled, cringing at the 'baby'. He dragged his sorry ass back to bed and lay down. With a sigh, he buried himself in his blankets and tried shutting out the racket.

Just...ignore...the frantic knocking...

...Hmm, what do you know, it's like the noise isn't even there!

"Hey there."

"AAAAARRRRRRAAAHHHH!" Naruto jumped, tumbling from the bed, shocked at the sudden voice that blew into his ear.

The red head crouched down next to the boy on the floor, the grin back in place (though his nose was a bit swollen). He was clearly amused at the blonde.

"H-h-h-h-how did you get in?" Naruto yelped, struggling to untangle his limbs from his blanket. After a while, he just gave up and lay curled up on the floor in his 'nest'.

"You forgot to lock the door, dumb ass. All you did was slam it in my face." Grin.

"Oh..." Heheheh...oops. See, he really did need sleep! Why else would he be so stupid? (Don't answer that!)

"So, hey, I was wondering, kit...can I live with you?" the man asked while ruffling Naruto's hair around playfully.

"W-What?" Naruto bit out. The man started pouting.

"No! No fucking way! What the hell, do you even have to ask?" Naruto exclaimed incredulously, giving the man a WTF look and ignoring the quivering bottom lip.

"But I've changed! Those years in the slammer did me some good, and I've realized..." Here, he paused for dramatic effect.

"That..."

More dramatic pausing. Naruto felt a migraine coming along.

"That...I LOVE YOU NARUTO!" At that, all one hundred forty three pounds of the red head pounced on Naruto, who was crushed into a bear hug.

"K-K-Kyuubi! Damn it, go away!" he choked out, clawing at the arms around his neck. It didn't work.

"But Narutoooo! I'm not doing drugs anymore! _Or_ smoking!" the grown man bawled into Naruto's hair, "And I'm not prone to violent tendencies anymore either, I swear!"

Naruto was sceptical of that though, especially since he was being _suffocated_ right now. That's got to count as a violent tendency, or his name wasn't Uzumaki Naruto!

"And I _promise_ I won't bother you! I just don't have a place to live!" Kyuubi wailed, still squeezing the life out of the tinier male.

"K-K-Ky-Kyuubi! Let go!" Naruto gasped, really turning blue now. He pounded on Kyuubi's back, trying to make him realize he was in _pain_, damn it! When that didn't work, he tried wiggling around, but that only made Kyuubi tighten his hold.

"Naaarruuttoooo pllleeaaasseeee! I don't know who else to turn to!" Kyuubi started sobbing radically onto his shoulder, his whole body shaking with each breath. Naruto couldn't take it anymore!

"F-F-FINE! JUST LET GO!" he choked/yelled out, fisting Kyuubi's white wife beater in his hands. Damn, Kyuubi was even stronger than he remembered! Was he _really_ not doing drugs?

"Really?" Kyuubi finally relinquished his chokehold and held Naruto at arm's length, staring deep into his blue crystal orbs of mercy. "Thank you thank you THANK YOU!"

He was about to give him another huge hug, but decided against it since he didn't really feel like killing his saviour.

"So, why'd you move here? Got kicked out of Suna, hmm?"

Naruto, massaging his ribs, gave Kyuubi a hard glare. "No! I wanted to get away from _you!_ But you _still_ manage to find me, augh!" He raised his arms in defeat and crawled completely out of his blanket. With an angry kick, he sent it flying back onto his bed.

Kyuubi grinned at his flippant show of annoyance. "You know I have my sources. I'll always find you, kit."

"I don't understand you, Kyuubi. Why must you torture me so?" Naruto asked desperately, flopping onto his only chair and spinning around agitatedly. "What the hell have I _ever_ done to you?"

"You were born."

Naruto gasped. "What? _That's_ your reason for bothering me ever since elementary school, where you would steal my freaking lunch every single day so that I always starved?"

Kyuubi grinned. "Yepp."

Naruto decided to not comment anymore. He really didn't want to delve into the reasons why Kyuubi had relentlessly made trouble for him ever since the time they met on the first day of third grade (seventh grade for Kyuubi). In fact, he had a feeling that it was way more than just the fact that he was "born." He couldn't quite put his finger on it, but Kyuubi was hiding something, and not just his drug addicted ways either.

"I'm going to sleep now, if you don't mind," Naruto sniffed, standing up from the chair and crawling back into bed.

"Where am I going to sleep, Naruto?" Kyuubi asked, hoping the blonde would say the bed.

"The floor."

"WHATTTT?" Kyuubi couldn't believe his ears. "No way! Please Naruto, my back is very delicate!"

Naruto eyed Kyuubi's strong muscled back and snorted. "Right."

Ignoring the wishes of his hospitable host, Kyuubi jumped right into the bed and laid down next to Naruto, who groaned. He wasn't really expecting Kyuubi to sleep on the floor either...

"At least go take a shower! You smell awful!" Naruto scrunched up his nose and kicked Kyuubi in the sides, effectively scooting him over a few inches.

"Fine. I will. Where's the shower in this place?"

"Go find it," said Naruto, not even bothering to help him. It's not like he'll wander around lost or anything in his small apartment.

Kyuubi decided he'll be semi-obedient for once and headed off in search of the bathroom.

Naruto, on the other hand, was relieved he got some peace and quiet now. He dropped his head back onto his pillow and before long, started snoring.

It wasn't until twenty minutes later that he was brutally woken up by a huge door slam that shook the ceilings violently.

"NARUTO!"

"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU WANT?" Yes, he was pissed. Naruto turned his head to look in the direction of the arriving footsteps, his glare firmly in place.

Then, Kyuubi walked out, a hand in his damp hair and looking pretty annoyed. But that's not what made Naruto stare. What made him stare was Kyuubi's freaking CHEST, which was BARE like the day he popped out of his poor unfortunate mother's vagina; only way buffer, obviously. "Where's the damn towel?" **(ART TIME! .com (slash) art (slash) Kyuubi-TOWEL-DAMN-IT-85369175 but without all the spaces xD)**

Good thing he was wearing pants, although the top of his boxers were showing. Stupid fashion trend these days...jeez.

"I said where the fuck's the damn TOWEL? Stop staring, I know you want me but now is not the time."

Naruto's vacant look morphed instantly into a frown.

"THE TOWELS ARE RIGHT IN THE CABINETS! AND I WAS ONLY STARING AT YOU BECAUSE I WAS SHOCKED AT HOW DISGUSTING YOU ARE!"

"WHAT!" Kyuubi took offense to that. "I'M NOT DISGUSTING! YOU'RE JUST LYING 'CAUSE YOU WANT ME SO BADLY!"

"KEEP DREAMING!"

"GO BACK TO SLEEP YOU HO!"

"I WOULD IF YOU WEREN'T _HERE!_"

"WELL SORRY!" With a huff, Kyuubi stormed back into the bathroom to dry himself off. "AND THANKS TO YOUR STUPID TOWEL PLACEMENT, I HAD TO NOT ONLY WEAR DIRTY CLOTHES, BUT WEAR THEM WHILE _WET!"_

"OH SHUT UP ALREADY!"

"HEY, COME HERE, I CAN'T FREAKING FIND THEM!"

"ARRRGGGG!"

Naruto dragged himself up and stomped towards the bathroom, ripped a cabinet door open and threw the towel at Kyuubi. With a huff, he headed back, grabbing his night wear on the way; since he was already up, might as well change for sleep.

And then, _finally_, Naruto fell asleep, Kyuubi madly joining him a few minutes later.

All in all, it was a crazy day.

_BAM BAM BAM!_

"Open up! Seriously, open up now!"

_BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM!_

"Narutoooo! You're going to make us late! Even though here I am being nice and giving you a ride to school, after hours of begging my sister to let me borrow the car for today! This is how you show your appreciation? By keeping me out?"

_Click. Swing._

"Finally, jeez, Naru—"

_Glare._

"...Oops. Sorry, wrong door!" With a yelp, Kiba hurriedly turned away, looking around wildly for the right one. Confused, he looked back as his previous spot again. Call him dumb, but he felt _sure_ that this was where Naruto lived.

"Um, sorry but uh...does N-Naruto live here?"

Before the very intimidating _bare-chested_ man could reply, the door swung open a bit more, revealing a tuft of blond hair poking out from underneath the red head's armpits (he still had a hand on the door).

"K-Kiba?" Naruto squeezed himself out, his hair rustled and an overly large T-shirt on. In his state of drowsiness, he yawned loudly and stretched his arms over his head, his shirt riding up to reveal orange boy shorts underneath. If Kiba didn't have _completely __**pure**_ thoughts about his best friend at _all_ times, he was pretty sure he would have blacked out from a nose bleed by now.

Kyuubi, on the other hand...

"Hot damn, do that again!"

Naruto turned around and gave him a glare before shoving him roughly back into the house and slamming the door shut. He didn't realize then that he was outside with only his underwear, and Kiba was too embarrassed to say anything to the blonde.

"What do you want, Kiba, at this ungodly hour?"

"UNGODLY? It's seven thirty! And school starts at EIGHT! Let's go, damn it!"

Naruto's eyes widened. "Oh damn! Hold on!" He quickly slipped back inside, shutting the door before Kiba could get in too. And so, Kiba huffed and stuck his ear to the door. After some muffled talking that he couldn't quite make out, a few bangs that were hopefully doors and not heads, and a loud "DON'T MESS ANYTHING UP!", Naruto ran out in a pretty bad mood (Kiba jumped out of the way of the ferocious door opening).

"Let's go, Kiba."

"I got to ask, Naruto, who was that guy? And why was he naked?"

What a way to start out the conversation during lunch. Kiba would have asked on the drive to school, but Naruto's fuming made him think twice about bringing up a probably touchy subject.

"I don't want to talk about it."

See, it was touchy!

"Come on, Naruto, he's not like, your...your...uh..." Kiba didn't know how to phrase it.

"He's a childhood nuisance, that's what he is." Naruto started brooding again, crossing his arms in a huff and slouching in his seat.

A silence ruled over them, broken only by the clatter of the rest of the grade eating and talking. Kiba had no clue how to keep this conversation going without prying too far.

"S-so uh, you've know him for a long time?" Kiba tried, chuckling sheepishly afterwards.

Naruto looked at Kiba before shoving a mouthful of food into his mouth. "Him who?"

"The guy!" Damn, the kid was forgetful!

Swallowing, Naruto nodded hesitantly. "Kyuubi? Yeah, I suppose." He started biting his nails again.

"Stop doing that, that's disgusting."

Both head turned to look at the new voice, which just so happens to be a girl's.

"Ino?"

"The one and only!" The blond girl smiled and sat down next to them, Hinata, who was trailing behind, joining them. And then, to Naruto's surprise, Sakura also sat down with them with a warm smile towards him.

"Sakura-chan?"

"Hey, Naruto! Mind if we join you?"

Naruto just dumbly shook his head. Wow, she sure made one fast leaf turn.

Another minute later, to Naruto's utter surprise again, Shikamaru and Chouji also came and sat down so that their table wasn't completely empty now. Kiba obviously looked uncomfortable, especially since a girl (Hinata) was sitting so close.

There was almost complete silence in the room as all heads turned towards their table, as if processing the new change in social hierarchy. Everyone had a huge question mark over their heads, even Sasuke who just lost two of his most rabid fan girls to the dorks. Not that he was complaining, mind you, but it was just...unnatural.

But Sasuke realized that after the whole Sakura gang fiasco, she was sure to have grown up a bit. And thank god, because recently, she's been way less clingy.

Sasuke's eyes now zoomed in on Naruto, who was laughing at something Ino was saying. He stared as Naruto guffawed, choked, coughed, guffawed some more, and stuck food inside his mouth.

And somehow or other, that all seemed perfectly smooth to Sasuke.

Why? He has no idea.

"So Naruto, are you going to try out for any teams for the competition?" Sakura asked with a smile.

Naruto beamed. "Yeah! Actually, I was thinking of trying out for five! Basketball, tennis, soccer, three-legged racing, and water polo! What do you think?"

Ino smirked. "You're really that athletic?"

"Yeah, I am!" Naruto bristled angrily to Ino's unbelieving laughter. "I really am! Believe it!"

"Right, I'll believe it when I see it, squirt."

"Ditto for me," a pudgy hand raised up into the air, making Naruto's jaw drop.

"No way! Fine! I'll prove it to you guys in the competitions! Which is when, by the way?"

"I don't think that information's out yet. Maybe we'll find out sometime soon?" Sakura shrugged lightly.

Naruto sighed. "Yeah, sometime soon would be good."

And speak of the devil, the PA system just then went on.

"Attention students, attention students. The inter-school competition schedule has just been established. Events and days will be posted in every hallway and classroom, and signup sheets will be on the cafeteria door. The competitions will be held in two weeks time, so train like monkeys, you little brats!"

"Tsunade-sama!"

"What? They are."

And the speaker clicked off. Everyone could just imagine their principal doing that, so no one was really surprised about it. Naruto just face faulted, not even bothering to ask if that kind of announcement was a frequent occurrence.

"Wow, what luck. Right when we needed to know." Ino mused, cackling.

"I'm going to go sign up now, okay? You guys better vote for me!" Naruto grinned while standing up, Kiba following suit.

"Sure thing, Naruto! We'll just _see_ how athletic you are out in the field!" Ino teased.

"Don't break a nail, princess," Chouji grinned up at the petite blonde.

"Good luck."

"Not you too, Shikamaru!" Naruto pouted.

"What? I only wished you good luck!"

"...Oh. Oh okay, I thought you were saying that sarcastically."

Everyone face palmed, including Hinata, as Naruto walked away with a huge smile on his face.

Things were really starting to perk up now. He couldn't wait until the competitions! He'd show them who was tough!

Just as Naruto stepped out the cafeteria doors though, his eyes widened to the size of dinner plates and he stopped abruptly. Kiba, completely dazed at all the attention before, didn't notice and crashed right into him.

"GUH—what the hell, Naruto?"

"...What are you doing here?"

Kiba was confused, what was he doing here? He went to this school, obviously! Oh, oh wait, Naruto wasn't talking to him. Then who—?

He trailed his eyes up to see who Naruto was looking at, and gave out a gasp and started growling, "WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?"

The intruder gave a small smile and started walking towards them, each step dramatized by the echoing hallway.

Kiba could feel a migraine coming.

...

**Still the hilarity of xXCabbageXx.**

**Review please! **


	21. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

"Hey. Naruto." The intruder extended a hand in greeting, but Naruto was pulled away before their fingers could touch.

"Pssst Naruto!" Kiba hissed into Naruto's ears frantically, "I thought he didn't go to this school?"

"That's what I thought too. Now _excuse me_ as I go find out _why _he's here! Sheesh!" Naruto rolled his eyes and pried Kiba's hand off his shoulder as the intruder walked over smiling.

"Naruto."

"Sai."

They stared at each other for a few seconds before Naruto chuckled and slapped Sai on the back with gusto. "Good to see you, man! What's up?"

Sai shrugged indifferently. "Nothing really. I enrolled into this school."

Naruto's eyes brightened up considerably as his jaw dropped in surprise. Well, this was unexpected! "REALLY? Why? I thought you hated socializing!"

"Yeah, but I hate home even more. I fired my home tutor." Sai informed with a smile, making Naruto twitch in annoyance.

"I don't get you Sai...but okay. Welcome to Konoha High!" Naruto took Sai's hand into his and heartily pumped them up and down in welcome, an ear-splitting grin threatening to actually split his ears. "Want a tour?"

"Later, maybe, but not now. I have to go meet with the principal." Sai shrugged again casually.

Naruto grinned and nodded, "Okay! That'll do. I'm in class 2-7, so come find me any time."

Just as Sai was about to continue on to the principal's office, the doors of the cafeteria opened and, since Naruto had failed to move away in his excitement, they hit him right in the back, sending him sprawling forward onto Sai with a squeak.

Kiba rushed forward, Naruto and Sai seemingly falling down in slow-mo, their surprised faces comically exaggerated. He stretched out his arms, intending to catch them midair, but he was too late.

The only thing going through Naruto's mind right now was, _is it just me, or am I falling down a lot lately?_

"Oomph!" He ended up right on top of Sai, who had fallen over backwards, his arms instinctively wrapping around Naruto's. The sight, to say the least, was very...compromising.

To say the least.

"OH MY GOD NARUTO WHO'S THAT AND WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Ino screamed, her hands flying to her cheeks in shock. It wasn't every day you saw two guys on top of each other. And if it was everyday…then man you must be in heaven!

_Damn_, Naruto cussed, rolling off of Sai, who still had a dazed look on his face. Naruto couldn't go far though, because Sai's arms were still around him.

"Uh…"

Kiba couldn't take it anymore. Finally, he took action, grabbing Naruto's arms and pulling him forcibly out of Sai's. With a humph and a glare, and without answering any of the questioning stares of Ino and her gang, and dragging a protesting Naruto behind him, Kiba stormed down the hallway and to their next class.

Ino giggled. Sakura smiled. Hinata blushed.

And Sai… well he got up, dusted himself off, and went straight to the principal's office, the entire time with a huge, lopsided grin plastered all over his face.

"You know what?"

Kiba put his head in his arms and sighed loudly, but Naruto ploughed right on.

"I've been falling down a lot lately."

"Oh really?" Kiba snorted.

"Mmmhmm. I usually don't…." At the look Kiba gave him, Naruto bristled indignantly. "I really usually don't! This is a first for me! Ever since I moved here to Konoha it's been fall after fall. I think I left my center of balance back in Suna!"

"Sure…"

It was after school and Naruto had begged Kiba to go with him to sign up for the competition events posted on the cafeteria door, which he had failed to accomplish after lunch due to the whole unexpected Sai situation. With much pleading and whimpering, Kiba caved and agreed to accompany the blonde there. He even offered him a ride to work. Oh what a good friend he was! Now if only Naruto would just HURRY UP so he could go home and take some Tylenol for the huge headache he was wincing down.

Unsuspecting Naruto was currently chewing on his pencil though, staring at the signup sheet with a concentrated look. He could see Neji's name up there. And Lee's. And of course, that bastard Sasuke's. There were a few unrecognized ones, but Naruto didn't dwell much over them, as he marvelled at the amount of seconds Neji and Sasuke's nominations received. Lucky pretty bastards, all of them… although Neji was a cool lucky pretty bastard whereas Sasuke just sucked balls.

Feeling intimidated, Naruto shakily penned his name in an available blank for each of the separate sign-up sheets for basketball, tennis, soccer, three-legged racing, and water polo. He paused, trying to think of a good reason why he would be a worthy addition to each team. There was so much awesome in him, he decided that he couldn't fit it all in the space provided. Thus, his confidence returning along with his dazzling grin, he just wrote _HE'S SO MACHO_ in all the reason spaces. There. That ought to convince them!

When Kiba, feeling more than seeing Naruto's gleeful mood, saw what he wrote, he burst out laughing. Macho his ass! But he would let Naruto continue to be deliriously mistaken, if not for entertainment purposes, then for the peace that would surely be broken by Naruto's loud ego if Kiba stated otherwise.

"Come on kid let's go."

"Sure thing dog-breath."

They grinned and walked to the parking lot, a comfortable silence blanketing their friendship.

Maybe things will return to its less-headache-causing ways, Kiba hoped.

No.

Such.

Luck.

Kiba sighed.

It was Wednesday. Four days after Neji's party's disaster. Two day after the Sakura incident. And one day after Kiba met that Kyuubi dude and also one day after Sai had transferred into Konoha High.

Already, things were not looking good for the continuing dull ache in the back of Kiba's head.

Maybe he had a tumour? He should go get himself checked out. Surely all the stupid heated waves he's had to shield Naruto from this past week had made his cells go phase crazy.

Of course, Naruto was oblivious throughout the whole damn thing, thinking everyone was his friend. Guh, what Kiba wouldn't like better than to smack him across the head! But seeing as how Naruto was still covered in his fair share of bandages from the whole Sakura gang thing, he decided to go easy on the poor naïve kid. It wasn't his fault he was slow and stupid.

"Kiba?"

Kiba raised his head tiredly and looked at Naruto's inquisitive face. Despite his better judgment, he noticed why all the gays went after him. He sure was something to look at; huge blue eyes framed by long blonde eyelashes that swept his cheeks every time he blinked, full rosy lips that glistened with his worried gnawing, and of course, his nice, _tight_ bo—

_WOAH THERE_. Kiba backtracked, going a bit insane. Adjusting to all this gayness was making him gay too! And checking his best friend out? That was sick! Shaking his head slightly, Kiba realized that he had just been staring at Naruto, not answering his concerned probes or his questioning eyes.

"Yes, Naruto?"

"You okay?" Naruto whined. He had noticed that Kiba had been down these two days, although he couldn't figure out why. Whatever happened to the energetic mutt he knew? It was driving him crazy!

Kiba nodded, absentminded again. Naruto sighed and turned around, finally focusing his eyes on the board where Kakashi was sort of teaching. Although he stared intently at the lesson notes, his mind wandered from Kiba's worrying change, to other more…embarrassing things he hasn't been able to clear from his mind for the past four or so days. Naruto blushed, Kiba's problem now receding to a low hum in the back of his mind as Naruto remembered Saturday. When everything happened.

Had he really kissed Neji? It all seemed such a blur. The game, his forgiveness towards Gaara, the _kiss._ It was entirely unreal.

Did he actually feel the interest Neji had in him? Was…was Neji as interested in him as he was in Neji? That concept seemed almost too unlikely to grasp. How would that even happen? Neji was a junior, almost a senior after two months and the summer break. What about him could attract someone as…flawless as Neji? Naruto shook his head disbelievingly. There wasn't a single person, male or female, that he knew that could outshine Neji's hair, out smooth Neji's skin, or out perfect Neji's being. But maybe that was just his infatuation talking…

It still made no sense whatsoever to the confused blond.

The bell rang, only registering in Naruto's brain when the sounds of feet shuffling stirred him from his musings. He silently crept out of the room after Kiba, both of them lost in their thoughts, not paying attention to the pair of black, charcoal eyes that followed them out.

It was gym class once again. This time though, Naruto was so completely out of it, he didn't see it coming at all. The basketball game hadn't even begun. It was without forewarning, or even a conscious decision to walk that way, that Naruto bumped quite rigidly into Sasuke's side, sending them both teetering a bit to the right.

"Watch it," Sasuke warned. Naruto looked up, startled to be so close to the ice prince himself. He faintly noticed the lesser amount of venom in Sasuke's sneer. Huh. Okay that wasn't expected, but whatever.

Naruto mumbled a quick sorry and backed off, going back to his ponderings. He just couldn't decide on a ride path to take. Sure Neji was constantly on his mind these two days, but he also knew something stupid like this wouldn't do him any good at his age. He'd learned his mistake of trusting someone completely, letting his heart envelope them in his generous love. He would be more careful this time, and perhaps retrieve his heart from his sleeve as well. He chuckled darkly to himself, letting a wave of grief momentarily flood over his features.

It didn't go unnoticed by the unnaturally observant Uchiha, who before had made it a point to ignore everything blonde related. He had been studying Naruto this whole day, and the blatant black cloud of depression that hung over him and perhaps his dog friend too was confusing him. What could've caused such a drastic temperament change in the typically lively pair? It wasn't really concern, mind you, more like a slight tingling of curiosity deep within his conscious.

"Heads up," Sasuke cautioned chivalrously as someone passed the basketball to Naruto, who was so out of it that even Sasuke's warning did no good. The ball hit him right in the head, knocking him down in his surprise.

Sasuke sighed, and being the one closest to the dumb blonde, he felt obligated, for once in his life, to help those who were less unfortunate.

Naruto groaned, blinking the dizzy spell away from his eyes as he peered up into a pale, defined face. He blushed, thinking of another person with a pale face framed by black hair, but he was rational enough to realize it was the Uchiha's hand that extended out awkwardly to help him up. Taking it just as awkwardly, still not understanding just when Sasuke's previous hostility towards him evaporated into this…almost friendliness, Naruto pulled himself up with a dazed look on his face.

"Thanks," Naruto muttered, sheepishly scratching the back of his head in his all too familiar nervous habit. He didn't know how to act towards this new Uchiha bastard. But he was pretty sure deep down, he was still a bastard.

Sasuke shot him a quizzical look, but nodded to the soft thanks. Deciding not to stay in the game while he was so obviously not concentrating, Naruto excused himself to the nurse so that the throbbing in his head and his heart could perhaps fade away. Kiba watched him leave with anxiety welling up in the pit of his stomach.

Sasuke though, had noticed something. It was small and faint, but it was there. That blush that spread gently across the span of Naruto's pixie nose had caught him by surprise. His eyes had automatically zeroed in on the pink tint on Naruto's tan skin, and he couldn't help but wonder what it meant. It couldn't possibly be…?

A million misconceptions ran through his head the rest of the class, his mind wheeling in what seemed a hazy fervour, beginning thoughts but not quite ending them.

Naruto slept on in the infirmary after a nice cup of cold water from Shizune, oblivious, once again, to the mix-up that he left in his wake.

**...**

**This is the final written chapter of xXCabbageXx. The next one shall be where I begin where xXCabbageXx left off!**

**Review please! **


	22. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

Naruto certainly wasn't aware of his influence on people. Really. If ignorance was bliss, then he was the happiest person alive! Because by the time he left the infirmary and headed for home, he had completely missed all the looks of confusion, admiration and contemplation.

Sasuke was still pondering what Naruto was blushing about when he had helped him up. Why would Naruto blush like that? Why was he even so dazed and out of it to begin with? It was disconcerting to see the liveliest pair in school to brood and walk around like zombies. Sasuke was going to have to keep a close eye on Naruto. Again, not that he was concerned about the annoying kid but because he genuinely confused him.

And Naruto's recently made friends, Ino, Sakura, Hinata, Shikamaru, Neji and even Sai, were all concerned for the sudden quietness coming from their favourite blonde.

With any luck Naruto would return to being the rambunctious, rambling fool they loved soon. It was like a bad omen to see him silent.

Naruto on the other hand, didn't even notice (no surprise there) that he was scaring people. He was just much too busy thinking about recent events to particularly care. It seemed like the rest in the infirmary didn't do much good.

He had been hurt too much in the past. Was he ready to overcome that wall in his mind and heart to be with someone else? Well, Neji was a great guy. Polite, charming, funny, gorgeous... there was nothing not to like about Hyuuga Neji.

But the more Naruto thought about it, the less sure he was about dating.

He still felt too involved with Gaara to be able to move on completely. Yet, at the same time, he felt like he was over Gaara. As much as he may have loved him before, that love had changed.

Finally at his apartment, he opened the door and walked inside glumly, just remembering now his childhood nuisance was living with him now for God knows how long.

"Baby!" Kyuubi squealed in joy as he bounded towards his bummed blonde. "I missed you!"

Surprisingly, the apartment was still intact and not destroyed. That was a good thing at least.

"Yeah, yeah... I'm going for a shower," Naruto sighed and threw his stuff on his kitchen table before stalking off to his bathroom and slamming the door. After his shower he changed into his pajamas and decided he would just chill at home and watch TV since he didn't have to work tonight.

Relaxing on his couch and turning on his TV, he was determined to ignore the slow slinking of Kyuubi as he tried to get closer and closer to his blonde prey. No doubt he had stayed cooped up in Naruto's apartment all day and was completely bored out of his mind.

"So..?" Kyuubi tried, staring relentlessly at his roommate.

Naruto groaned and leaned his head back. "What?" Couldn't he have some peace and quiet?

"How was your day?" Kyuubi's voice was all sugary sweet and prodding.

"Long," Naruto answered shortly.

"So...?"

"What?"

"What happened to make you all bummed?"

Naruto sighed and glared at Kyuubi, "You moved in," he snapped.

Kyuubi grinned and poked Naruto in the side, "Don't be mean, Naru. What's on your mind?"

Relenting, Naruto decided maybe it might make him feel better to rant to someone. He stood and started pacing, hands twisting in front of him while his face scrunched up in thought cutely.

"I don't even know! I mean, I don't know if I'm ready! And the more I think about being with someone, the more I dislike it. Like... he's awesome and everything but he is still kinda bothering me. I forgave him and stuff but... I still don't know what really happened that night and I'm not sure I want to know. He just tried too hard and then there's that bastard Uchiha who is a constant prick and a prickly meanie! He is so hard to ignore now! But he was at least decent to me in gym today and that's weird..."

Naruto's fuming was making no sense to the confused redhead sitting on the couch and watching Naruto flail his arms in exasperation.

"And the kiss was great but I mean... Sai kissed me too and that was just awkward and he signed up to our school and that's alright I guess but what if he tries to kiss me again? I'm interested in Neji! But then I think about being with him and I'm worried about being hurt and then I just go in circles! I don't know what to do!"

Tears started stinging his bright blue eyes and Kyuubi smiled and pulled Naruto back down onto the couch, "So, what are the names and addresses of all these mean people, Naru?" he asked sweetly, patting the mess of blonde hair.

Naruto chuckled without humour, "You aren't allowed to hurt any of them, Kyuubi. You just got out of jail, dummy!"

Kyuubi pouted playfully, "C'mon, Naruto! I could totally make them pay! No one messes with this kid!" he ruffled Naruto's hair like a big brother would.

Naruto pushed off Kyuubi's hand and growled, "I'm not a kid!"

"You are to me. I'm 4 and a half years older than you! I'm 20," the redhead puffed his chest out in pride.

"You sure don't act like it."

"Ouch..." Kyuubi poked Naruto's side again, "You're being prickly!" he joked but saw the flinch in Naruto's eyes. Oops...

"I'm not a prickly meanie! Not like that Sasuke-bastard! He needs to take that stick out his ass before he can be decent to anybody!" the blonde growled and stood off the couch and headed for bed. Sure it was early but due to everything that had been going on and his stiffness from his fight a few days ago, he could truly use the rest.

He slipped into his comfortable bed and laid awake for quite some time, thankful that Kyuubi was kind enough to leave him alone to his thoughts.

...

The next day Naruto was back to his bright and sunny self. Turns out, all he needed was a decent sleep which he hadn't been able to have for the last week or so. He happily walked to school after waking up early enough for his usual morning ritual. Of course it had to change to include yelling at Kyuubi for being a slob and an attention whore (to which Kyuubi pouted and left the house for something to do).

At school, he met up in the usual place with his bestest buddy, Kiba and noticed his friend was in better spirits today too.

It certainly didn't take much to make them happy I guess? Simple things…

When lunch rolled around, their table was crowded again like yesterday. Sakura, Ino, Hinata, Shikamaru and the chubby guy came and sat with them and it felt like they had been buddies for a long time already.

But a certain observant student didn't miss the hesitation when Sai walked into the lunch room and joined their table as well. The table went a little quiet and Sasuke noticed the glare Ino was giving Sai who only smiled back.

Sasuke was just annoyed over all. While it was pleasant to see that he didn't have his worst fan girls fawning over him anymore, it was just depressing to know that they had joined Naruto and Kiba, the two least popular people in school. A fact that appeared to be slowly changing.

This began to bother Sasuke a lot. While he knew he was King of the people here, he knew his only real threat was Hyuuga (and he wasn't even that big of a threat). But now, in light of recent events, people were starting to be more accepting of Naruto in the shift of the social hierarchy. He was cute, friendly, and strong enough to take down a gang and a renowned Boss armed with a knife. People respected him.

And while Sasuke may see the dumb blonde in a new light of respect, he still did not approve of him threatening his hold over this hell hole. He had appearances to keep! It sure as Hell didn't look good to let a rookie take his status so easily. Not to mention the confusion that that blonde boy had thrown Sasuke into. Why the blush? Why the daze yesterday? Questions that Sasuke felt deserved answers.

Eager to see if anyone had voted for him on the sign up sheets for the competitions, Naruto went to check the sheets before his next class and was overjoyed to see that all his new friends signed up under his name. However, he felt ecstatic that Neji had been the first one to sign up for Naruto. The blonde boy felt his face flush darkly as he stared at the scripted penmanship.

Neji was kind enough to support Naruto for the competitions...

"Ready for gym class?" Kiba came up behind Naruto and tugged on his shirt to get his attention.

Naruto grinned, all of a sudden in a much better mood than before (if possible) and grabbed Kiba's hand, running all the way to class. Kiba had to wonder inwardly what had gotten into Naruto to make him so happy (not that he was complaining).

Sasuke was a tad relieved to see Naruto and Kiba being back to their unruly selves. Only a little though. The depressed and moody personality did not suit him at all. Sasuke much preferred the eager, fun and happy one. Though now he was sitting at a 50/50.

He had forgotten how loud and annoying they were.

"No, _I'm _better at basketball!"

"No I am!"

"No!"

"Yeah!"

"Shut up!"

"Make me, Shorty!"

"Bite me, dog-breath!"

They continued to quarrel childishly until Guy-sensei came in and settled the class down.

"Hello class! Ah, fine day to be outside, don't you think?! Today we are going to practice our long-distance running! We must prepare ourselves for the competitions! OUTSIDE!" he bellowed, huge smile in place, his creepy eyebrows wriggling in excitement as the class headed for the gym doors.

Sasuke smirked (inwardly) and headed outside with a confident air. He was good at long distance running as his endurance was better than most. Better than all!

Along with being King of the Court in basketball, he was also quite exceptional in Soccer, Long Distance Running and Swimming.

As Guy-sensei split up the groups and readied the equipment for training, Sasuke glanced back over at Naruto. He and Kiba were still arguing and muttering under their breath like kids. He couldn't hear them from where he was but Kiba said something to make Naruto stop dead and flush (prettily) and stammer, unable to properly form words.

If Sasuke really thought about it, Naruto did look quite..._feminine_. His features were soft and bright and though Sasuke knew, first hand, how strong the kid actually was there wasn't a lot of visible muscle on his tiny body to show for it.

Kind of like Sasuke himself but Sasuke was, of course, much better looking.

Pouting and turning away from Kiba, Naruto faced Sasuke's direction and his bright blue eyes zeroed in on Sasuke who was still eyeing the boy up. Holding his calm composure (on the outside) he glared and turned to face front again, focusing on what Guy-sensei was trying to tell them.

Naruto just frowned at Sasuke. What _now?_ He's a total prick, then yesterday he was somewhat decent (though Naruto was convinced he was still a prick) and now he is back to glaring for no reason?! Was he bipolar or something? Sasuke was looking at Naruto before Naruto turned and saw him so that was all Sasuke's fault! Jerk-face!

"Naruto, pay attention!" Kiba growled and shoved him forwards as it was Naruto's turn to step up to the start line.

He noticed Sasuke was lining up too and his competitive blood boiled instantly. I have to beat him!

He moved into the line with a fierce fire burning in his blue eyes. Glancing over at Sasuke, he noticed Sasuke looked fairly nonchalant and relaxed. Like he knew no one could out run him. He would show him! Naruto would be a threat to him and teach him to not put himself on such a high pedestal!

"Go!" Guy-Sensei yelled, blowing his whistle loudly. The boys were off! There were a few others lined up and running, but to Naruto, they didn't exist. It was just him and Sasuke.

When Naruto pulled close to Sasuke, the Uchiha noticed the confident smirk on those pink lips and the bright burning eyes and realized Naruto was fighting for the win. Well, Uchiha's are not ones to be beat in something they are good at. Sasuke's own adrenaline kicked in, refusing to be left behind. Even though it was Long-Distance running, Sasuke would NOT fall behind Naruto!

"Heh, you won't be able to catch up!" Naruto taunted, pulling a few paces ahead.

"You won't be able to last once you tire yourself out!" Sasuke remarked right back, his teeth gritting in concentration.

"Like you could beat me!" Naruto stuck out his little pink tongue and pulled ahead a bit further and kept a steady pace.

They kept at it and it didn't take long before some of the other boys started dropping out. And soon the strain slowed even Naruto down. Before long it was down to Sasuke and Naruto and they had drawn neck and neck.

"You should… give up… already…" Naruto panted, sweat beading and dripping on his face and back. His flushed face speaking volumes of just how tired he was.

Sasuke wasn't any better. His own pale face was flushed and sweating. "And lose… to a dork… like you? Never…" Sasuke snapped back.

"WOOOOOOO! Go Sasuke and Naruto! Look at your youthful energy!" Lee called out from one of the classroom windows, watching their struggle despite him being in a completely different class. "Don't give up!"

"Give up already Naruto!" Kiba called from the sidelines. He was tired just watching the two and was bored waiting for them to stop. And for Naruto's own safety, it would be better if he stopped now. But of course that just wasn't in the blondes' nature to quit.

Of course, fate has a way of humbling even the most determined… Naruto really had been falling down a lot lately. And this thought struck him once again as he stepped on shoelaces that came untied and went down fast and hard. He had reached out for something to hold onto and it ended up being Sasuke's shirt.

With some tumbling and groans of pain, the boys fell and lay still for a moment. Then Naruto tried to pick himself up, still panting and held his head to try and still the throbbing. "Ugh…"

"Way to go, dumbass… you took both of us down with your ineptness…" Sasuke groaned and sat up.

"My what?" Naruto mumbled, trying to clear his head. He glanced up and gasped slightly, looking at Sasuke.

"And you ripped my shirt off… way to go idiot," Sasuke growled, rubbing the dirt from his pale torso and wincing (inwardly of course) at the slight burning from scraping the track.

"Uh…" Naruto couldn't say much as he took in Sasuke's form for the first time. He knew Sasuke was fit and thin but this had to be crazy… Sasuke's body was so defined and chiselled and…sexy…Naruto couldn't help his wide eyed stare and the flush that slowly crept over his cheeks. Who knew Sasuke-bastard was actually… hot?

"What?" Sasuke snapped, agitated and standing up, brushing himself off. Then his black eyes glanced over at Naruto. There! There was that blush again! Why was Naruto blushing? It couldn't be that… his shirt? Sasuke glanced down at himself and his pale skin broken by red patches where his skin scraped the track and the sheen of sweat still covering his body. What was Naruto looking at? He looked back at the blonde just as the rest of the class was reaching them from across the field.

Naruto cleared his throat and looked away guiltily and picked himself up. "S-sorry… I didn't mean to…"

"You're bleeding," Sasuke pointed out, a tiny flicker of concern coursing through him. Then it went away. It was the idiot's own fault. Sasuke would NOT be concerned about the bloody palms and knees.

"Naruto! Are you ok?" Kiba yelled, reaching the blonde first. He noticed the blood right away and instantly started leading him away to the infirmary. The girls of course flocked all over the hot, sweaty, shirtless Sasuke but Sasuke's eyes were fixed on the dazed blonde being lead away. And as he watched, he noticed Naruto glance back at him, still with that adorable flush on his face.

Sasuke couldn't help it. The thoughts running rampant through his mind, he couldn't stop the tiniest hint of a blush that invaded his cheeks. Was he… was Naruto… blushing because of him?

…

"You truly are a clumsy fool, you know that?" Kiba scolded, watching Shizune clean up Naruto's hands and knees.

Naruto pouted and glared, "It was my shoelaces! It's not like I throw myself down on purpose!"

"Well did you have to rip Sasuke's shirt off? That was a bit much. I mean, I know you don't like the guy but still!"

"Hey! That was an _accident_! I reached out for something to catch me and it just… it happened ok!" Naruto pouted even more, that flush staining his tanned cheeks once again. If he keeps blushing like this, it might just be a permanent colour!

Shizune chuckled and finished bandaging Naruto's knees. "Well try and stay out of trouble. These scrapes aren't too bad so they will heal fast. Though I don't know if Sasuke will want his shirt back," she motioned to the dark blue t-shirt still clutched in Naruto's hand. It had spots of blood from his hands and was torn completely along the seam of the right side. Naruto grimaced. Sasuke in all probability wouldn't want anything back that Naruto had touched, let alone bled on.

"Off you go! Back to class!" Shizune smiled warmly, recognizing the hazy look in Naruto's eyes. Then the bell rang and the boys got up instantly to go back to the gym to retrieve their bags.

On their way, they ran into Sasuke. Naruto flushed instantly. "Uh, Sasuke… I'm sorry again. I really didn't mean to uhm…well…here," he tried presenting the torn and bloody shirt back to the Uchiha who only sneered and shook his head.

"Why on earth would I want that back? Throw it away, dumbass." The Uchiha brushed by, continuing onto his next class.

Naruto snapped out of it then and threw the ruined shirt at the back of that infuriating head. Just when he thought there was something to like about Sasuke, that damned Uchiha had to go and be a pillock again! "YOU throw it out, asshole! And take that stick out of your ass while you're at it!" Naruto shouted, crossing his arms and sticking his tongue out.

Sasuke whirled around with his wrecked shirt in his clenched fist and was going to say something back but only saw Naruto struggling and protesting as Kiba dragged him away. Ooh…. That boy was lucky…

…

After school, Naruto met with Sai and began the trek to work, vowing that he wouldn't let anything else make him late. He felt like he was pushing his luck already so he would try better to be on time. And after an uneventful day at work, Naruto headed home. It was only as he was getting ready to snuggle into bed when he realized that Kyuubi wasn't home.

Strange, he thought, but perhaps not unheard of. Kyuubi was a big boy and could take care of himself so Naruto pushed it out of his mind. At least he had peace and quiet without an annoying pain in the ass to pester him… The blonde dozed off quite quickly dreaming of pale skin, dark hair and a very toned and chiselled torso…

…

**Ok, so this is the first chapter written by me to continue this story. I hope I can write well enough to be worthy of continuing it… I know it's not as all over the place and funny right now but it will be later. This is basically a filler chapter. I have all the other chapters planned out. **

**Anyways, I do sincerely apologize for the long delay. I know it's been 2+ years since I posted anything to do with this story. I just needed to buy myself some time. I promise it won't happen again. I have everything planned now so there is no excuse at all for not posting aside from laziness! **

**READ & REVIEW PLEASE! **

**Love you all, **

**TLC**


	23. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

Things were starting to get weird. Like, really weird. Naruto had the sinking feeling that he was always being watched. Though no matter where he looked, it didn't seem like people were really paying any attention to him at all.

"So, Naruto, are you excited for the competitions coming up?" Sai asked casually, draping his arm around his shoulders, earning him a glare from Kiba.

Naruto beamed up at him, "Well of course! I've gotta show how awesome I am and beat everybody!"

"Ya right," Kiba snorted with a smirk. Naruto whipped around to face his best friend.

"Hey! I really can do it! Why does everyone doubt me so much!?" he pouted cutely, sincerely hurt by the lack of confidence his friends had in him.

"Oh I dunno. Maybe it's because you're such a kid? A small fry? Maybe because you're cute and girly?" Ino snickered, poking him in the ribs.

Naruto pouted even more and sulked, "That's so not fair. What happened to the pedestal you all put me on for beating an entire gang and saving Sakura-chan?!"

Sakura smiled warmly, "Well I don't doubt you, Naruto… I believe you can do it!"

Naruto clambered over to Sakura's side and wrapped his strong tanned arms around her in a hug. "Thank you Sakura-chan! At least SOMEONE appreciates me and my talents!" Naruto stuck his tongue out at the rest of the group. Everyone chuckled at Naruto's childishness.

That was when Neji came over to their lunch table and leaned in behind the unsuspecting blonde. "Hey, Naruto-kun…" he murmured into his ear.

Naruto froze and blushed immediately. "H-hey, Neji…"

The Hyuuga smirked and moved back a little when he saw the death glare coming from Kiba and Sai. "Since it's Friday, Naruto, I was wondering if you'd like to come over to my place tonight to hang out?" he offered oh-so-smoothly.

The poor blonde could only open his mouth and stammer, "I-I… uh…" His blush only grew as he looked back and saw how close Neji's face was to his own. Those silky lips parted in a teasing smile, those gorgeous eyes intelligent and sparkling, that perfect hair, that _firm body…_

"No," Sai and Kiba answered in unison. All eyes turned to the boys. Kiba shifted uncomfortably with all the attention. He was only here 'cause he had to protect the idiot that was drooling over there! But Sai had his own reasons.

"He has to work tonight," the dark haired boy answered. Neji glared only briefly at the interruption then straightened himself and put his hands in his pockets casually.

"Well, I hope that we can hang out soon, Naruto… I'd like to spend some time with you before the school year ends."

Naruto could only close his mouth and nod, the blush only spreading up to his ears. With a superior smirk, the Hyuuga left the table to see to other matters.

"Naruto, what the hell was that?" Ino demanded with a knowing smirk on her pretty face.

He only shook his head and looked away, fidgeting. "I dunno… he makes me nervous. My mind just shuts down when I'm around him… and when he goes around being all _perfect_ like that… It's just hard ok!?" he answered defensively.

Sakura and Ino chuckled and the guy's just face palmed.

…

It wasn't usually in his nature to be possessive. He wasn't the jealous type. Neji had never claimed anything for longer than a night so he felt jealousy was unneeded and complicated things that could be simply resolved. At least, that's how it usually was with the Hyuuga. Until Naruto came along that is. That bright ball of energy had hit a nerve Neji didn't know he had. Neji wanted to possess him. He wanted to claim the tanned boy as his and fend away any and all who threatened to take him away.

Over the past couple days Neji had been watching the clueless blonde. The more he learned about his target, the more he wanted him and the more protective he felt. That's why, when he saw them in gym class racing each other, he damn near hunted Sasuke down for being the cause of irritation for his blonde. How dare the Uchiha treat the poor wounded boy like that? If it had been Neji, he would have been there in a heart beat to carry the boy away and make him 'feel better'…if you catch my drift!? (Wink, wink, nudge, nudge…)

Despite the incident in gym class, Neji had started noticing Sasuke's behaviour more as well, considering him (but not really) a threat. A rival. Sasuke seemed to be paying more attention to Naruto; observing from afar. And at times the prodigal Uchiha seemed confused… especially that fateful gym class day when Sasuke had stopped cold at the hint of a blush on Naruto's cheeks…

But enough of that! The dark haired Hyuuga was going to put a stop to Sasuke's thoughts… Naruto was _his_ and no one else's! And that was why Neji had decided to go and talk to Sasuke about him encroaching on his territory.

It was lunch time and Neji usually took lunch elsewhere with Tenten but today he was on a mission. Aside from stopping to chat and shamelessly flirt with his favourite blonde, Neji zeroed in on the black spiky hair and pale skin of the Uchiha. Of course he was, as usual, surrounded by his tacky fan girls and was doing his best to ignore them. Neji couldn't help but notice that Sasuke was facing Naruto's table and that sent an uncomfortable feeling through his gut.

He didn't like that. Lately, all the teenager had been feeling was uncomfortable and foreign things, all thanks to Naruto.

"Excuse me, Uchiha… may I speak with you? Privately," Hyuuga asked politely, eyeing the group of pouting girls. Ew. He would never understand that at all…

Sasuke glanced up at Neji, his own competitive blood boiling within him not backing down. "Of course," he ground out through clenched teeth. With a wave of his kingly hand (because he was a King here), the girls sulked and left his side so Neji could sit down.

Neji lifted his own perfect hand and examined his nails nonchalantly as he struck up conversation. "You know I'm gay, right?" it was a rhetorical question, but Sasuke hn'ed none the less; "You should also know that I always get what I want. There hasn't been a target yet that hasn't given in to me."

"What's your point?" Sasuke growled, not liking where the conversation was going.

"Well… you just seem to be paying close attention to Naruto lately. I wanted to make it clear that despite all your efforts, he is already eating out of my hand. You stand no chance," Neji stopped examining his hands to look Sasuke dead in the eyes.

Sasuke was confused. He frowned, "What in the world would make you think I was interested in that idiot?"

Neji smirked and moved to the side so they both could look at the Uzumaki. Currently, said teenager was flailing his arms about, gorgeous blue eyes wide and a bright smile on his tanned face as he told some kind of fascinating tale to the group at the table. "He's hard not to notice…" Neji admitted as looked back at Sasuke. "But lately, you've been paying closer attention and you've been less of an Ice Queen towards him… And the stunt you pulled on the track the other day, tripping him so he would land on top of you," Neji shook his head. "Just pitiful."

"That was _not _me. He tripped over his own shoelaces," Sasuke huffed. It wasn't like he _wanted_ Naruto to fall into him like that! Sasuke would never do such an embarrassing thing to himself! That was just ridiculous.

The Hyuuga stood and brushed imaginary wrinkles from his clothes, "Just keep your filthy paws off, Uchiha… that boy is mine. He's not even your type." Then the bell rang so Neji sauntered off to his next class, graceful and poised as always.

The Uchiha was left to ponder and fuss over the angering thoughts his rival put into his head. He wasn't interested in Naruto that was for damn sure. He was too annoying and stupid. But why would Neji say he wasn't his type? Sasuke didn't think he had a type. He didn't have a preference or anything because he never looked for anything. But now that Neji had brought it up, it started making the brooding teenager think about it. Even if Naruto was Neji's, hypothetically, did that really matter to Sasuke?

His onyx eyes turned back to Naruto who was shoving Sai off of him as they wandered down the hallway and a strange feeling twisted in his gut. That same damn feeling he got when Itachi raided the fridge for Sasuke's saved food. Why? Why did he feel like he was on the brink of losing something? This was the second time that stupid feeling came up recently and it had nothing to do with his food…

And even worse than that; recently all he had been doing was considering different possibilities of things he never would have given second thought to! Like debating on whether Naruto was his type or not! What in the HELL was the world coming to?!

…

Sai and Naruto walked to work after school that day. Despite the awkwardness that was between them due to the unresolved business about the kiss, they still found time to joke around and be friends. That's all Naruto wanted.

"So how do you feel about Neji?" Sai asked out of the blue. "I mean, obviously you like him… but enough to date him?"

Naruto flushed immediately, thinking of the dark haired boy. "I'm not sure. I really like him. He's a great kisser and he's so kind…"

"But…" Sai prodded.

"But…" Naruto shrugged, "Sometimes I feel like he only sees me as fresh meat, you know?"

Sai nodded, feeling like his chances grew just a sliver. "Maybe he does. That's certainly the way he looks at you!"

"You think so?" Naruto pouted, hoping that it wasn't true.

Sai nodded and wrapped his arm around Naruto's shoulders again and pulled the boy close. "But I don't see you that way."

Naruto tensed immediately and pulled away as they got to Refined Sushi. "That's really nice of you, Sai. But I do hope that-"

"Is that Gaara-kun?" Sai asked suddenly, tilting his head as he saw the familiar red head talking with their manager.

The boy gasped and froze in mid step, his heart sinking immediately. It was indeed Gaara. What was he doing here? And what was he doing talking with his manager? The manager looked up at the pair and stopped talking suddenly. The Gaara looked over his shoulder and spotted them as well.

"Ah, Naruto… I forgot you worked today," Naruto's ex smiled guiltily.

"What do you mean, you forgot he worked today? How do you know he works here at all?" Sai questioned suspiciously, moving closer to him and the manager.

The blonde finally snapped out of it and approached cautiously. "What are you doing here, Gaara?"

His manager moved forward then with a guilty smile on her face, "Naruto… Gaara is uh…he's my brother."

All brain function ceased. Over load. Shut down. Reboot. "What?"

"Temari is my sister," Gaara confirmed with a smile.

"Oh..." Naruto nodded, like it somehow made sense. But it didn't. "Wait, you are Gaara's sister? How come you never told me?! Is that why you would never tell me your name?" he demanded, starting to feel panicked. Betrayed. How could they lie to him like that?

"I didn't think it mattered… you needed a job and I gave you one," Temari explained, hands on her hips. "You didn't need to know anything about me to work here."

"Th-that's… that's how you knew I was here…" Naruto guessed. His heart started beating a mile a minute. Just when he thought he could forgive Gaara and maybe start trusting him again, he goes and does something like this?! How _dare_ he?!

Gaara bit his lip and stepped towards Naruto with his hands out, "Naruto, I didn't do this to hurt you. I was just so worried tha-"

"No!" Naruto stepped back, tears in his blue eyes, "No, Gaara, you can't do that! After all you did to me… I ran for a reason… I ran to get away because I was hurt and betrayed. I _forgave_ you, Gaara and then you do this? You still keep tabs on me? Were you trying to get me back after that? How could you do this again?! You've exposed me and…" Naruto couldn't take the hurt anymore. He couldn't go through this again.

He pushed Sai out of the way and ran back through the doors with his eyes closed, tears stinging as they fell down his face. He ran outside and…right into someone who was on their way in.

They stumbled but the person he ran into managed to stay standing and caught Naruto before he fell. The stranger had his arms around Naruto and held him firmly but gently. "I-I'm sorry, I-I wasn't looking…" the poor teenager tried to wipe his tears away and sniffle, straightening himself, the strangers' arms still around him. Eventually he looked up and immediately tensed.

Uh oh…

"S-Sasuke…You…" he looked up into those onyx eyes. Sasuke looked just as shocked as Naruto was but he didn't get a chance to say or do anything.

"Naruto, wait!" Gaara called as he ran through the restaurant doors, followed by his sister, Temari. Then the awkward situation was forgotten as Naruto turned to face his enemy.

Sasuke did not understand what was going on. He was only here to meet up with his brother. Itachi had picked this restaurant as their meeting place again despite Sasuke's protests. The bastard just wanted to see Sasuke uncomfortable. So he was not expecting the reason for him not wanting to come here to come barrelling out and into his arms, and crying no less.

Then Gaara came after the boy and Sasuke felt an unwelcome and unexplained feeling of protectiveness and anger. He really didn't like Gaara; they had a rough past as well. But clearly not as rough as his relationship with the boy still in Sasuke's arms.

There was a beat of silence as Gaara took in the fact that Naruto was in Sasuke's arms and pressed against him and not even trying to leave that spot and registered the fact that Sasuke wasn't pulling away either. But the issue at hand was more important.

"Naruto, please, you are misunderstanding the situation…" Gaara pleaded, his sea foam green eyes wide and desperate.

"Gaara… how can I misunderstand? It's pretty clear what you were doing…" Naruto started shaking. With cold or with anger or with sadness, he wasn't sure. The only thing he knew though was that Gaara had hurt him terribly for a second time and Sasuke's arms around him somehow, for some inexplicable reason, kept him grounded and feeling safe.

The red-head shook his head, "If you would just let me explain…"

"Then explain, Gaara! Do tell! Why in the world would you use me? How could you think that was ok? And for the love of all things ramen, please tell me why you would keep tabs on me behind my back?" Naruto demanded. He took a deep breath and sighed. Then he whispered, "What happened in Suna?"

…

**Oooohhhh…. The tension. The drama… the romance… Will we finally find out what happened to Naruto in Suna? What else will we find out? Stay tuned for more! **

**Please READ & REVIEW!**

**Love you all,**

**TLC**


	24. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

Gaara's lips tightened forming a thin line as he considered Naruto's words. Then he spoke softly, blocking out the fact that his sister was behind him and Sasuke was _still_ holding Naruto. He focused solely on the boy he had hurt.

"You wanna know what happened in Suna?" he asked. When Naruto indicated his agreement, Gaara sighed and nodded. "I owe you an explanation." He took a deep breath to steady his resolve then began recounting his tale, detail by painful detail. "I admit…I had gone into our relationship intending to use you. There were so many rumors going around about you, telling fantastic stories of what a crazy, unstoppable fighter you were. And I was trying to make my way up to be the head of a gang but being new, I needed help…"

Sasuke couldn't believe what he was hearing. He knew Gaara had been part of a gang but never knew how he got to lead it. Naruto didn't know this at all. With every word Gaara spoke, his heart broke a little bit more. Subconsciously, he leaned back into Sasuke and the Uchiha let him.

"I had intended to use those rumors and that image of you to help me. Those people who would randomly attack me were from other gangs trying to defend their territory… you didn't know. You just thought they were random muggers or attackers and you defended me, fought all my fights, when really you were claiming enemy gangs' territories for me…" Gaara sighed and looked away, feeling the guilt building inside him, overwhelming him.

"That night…when you overheard my brother and me talking…" he shook his head and looked back at Naruto with sincerity in his eyes. "You weren't supposed to hear that…"

"Obviously," Naruto choked out, holding back all his tears as he realized exactly to what extent he had been used. "You were laughing at me… joking around about how easy it was to 'acquire' me and trick me…easy to pull my strings…"

"No, Naruto… I said those things because I couldn't show weakness in front of the gang… you must not have seen them but Kankuro and I were there to clean out the last of the territory and I had to frighten them… But I was cleaning out the territory so _Kankuro_ could take over for me. Naruto… I was quitting the gang… I wanted to quit so I could be with you. You captured my heart, Naruto. With your eagerness, your sincerity, your willingness to protect others and put them before yourself… the bright way you look at the world… how could I _not_ fall for you?"

Silence stretched out, blanketing the group of 4 and weighing them down. These were heavy words… Gaara was desperate for Naruto's love. "You…you left so suddenly that I…I knew you had heard. I knew you found out what had happened. I wasn't able to come and explain or show you just how much you meant to me. Then Temari had told me that you had come into her restaurant asking for a job and she asked me about what happened. I told her and she felt bad for the both of us so…she hired you and kept updating me about you so that I knew you were safe and taken care of…" Gaara finally finished, explaining everything.

Sasuke was silent and tense. Man, he thought _he_ had problems but… his black eyes looked down slightly at the blonde mop of hair that was pressed against his chest. Naruto… he never realized how bad the kid actually had it. And he didn't realize just how terrible Gaara was. Yes, there was that time that Gaara had screwed Sasuke over on a deal so Sasuke was terribly angry and upset but… learning about all this opened the Uchiha's eyes. And despite his usual uncaring and disinterest towards others, Sasuke inexplicably found himself learning more and more about Naruto than he had ever intended.

"Naruto?" Gaara murmured tentatively, stepping towards the silent Uzumaki.

Sasuke squeezed Naruto gently in reassurance and waited with baited breath, like Gaara. Waiting for his answer. There was no way Naruto would forgive Gaara for this. Right? If the same thing had happened to Sasuke, he knew _he_ would never forgive him.

"Gaara you…" then, surprisingly, Naruto gave a small laugh and finally took a step forwards, out of Sasuke's arms. "Gaara, you've always been such a big part of my life. I learned a lot while I was with you and I _did_ love you…"

Sasuke's heart seemed to sink with these words. He wasn't sure he wanted to hear any more. Yet, he stayed silent and still and watched Naruto intently.

"But you've always been afraid of change… you have always been incredibly possessive and you don't let things go. You need to let go of your fear and step outside your little territory, Gaara. Experience new things. There is a whole world out there waiting for you. I'm just not a part of it… things happen for a reason. I think we were meant to be together at that point in time but our paths won't cross again. Not like that," Naruto finally spoke, his voice growing with confidence with every word he spoke.

"I loved you, Gaara, and nothing will take that away. But my love for you has changed."

It was Gaara's turn to feel his heart sink. That was it? After all of that, after everything… his love had changed? So there was no way for him to get his lover back? "Naruto, I…" he wasn't even sure what to say to that. But Naruto held up his hand to forestall any objections he would have had.

"I forgive you, Gaara… I do. But you need to learn how to show emotions and let go of things… including me."

Sasuke blinked in shock. Naruto still forgave him? That was just preposterous! How could he forgive Gaara so easily? Naruto was definitely stronger than he was in that aspect… Sasuke felt a whole new level of respect for the blonde.

"Great, well, now that we have all _that_ sorted… Naruto, you're late for work…get inside," Temari jerked her thumb behind her to the restaurant. Naruto wiped at his eyes again to get rid of the tear stains on his tanned cheeks before he smiled and headed inside without a backwards glance.

"Well, that was eventful…" a sultry voice sounded behind Sasuke. He knew that voice.

"How long have you been standing there?" he demanded from his older brother. Gaara said goodbye to Temari and left and Temari went back inside the restaurant, leaving the Uchiha brothers alone outside.

"Oh, the whole time. I saw how your dear friend ran outside and into your arms," Itachi replied smoothly, coming to stand beside Sasuke with a smirk. "I couldn't help but notice brother that you never pushed him away and you never retracted your arms until he moved away… is it possible that you care for your class mate more than you are letting on?"

"Hn," Sasuke replied and headed into the restaurant finally, trying to hide the fact that his cheeks betrayed his feelings…Apparently, he had a lot of thinking to do. Like why he was elated at the fact that Naruto didn't want Gaara in a romantic way…

…

"Naruto, you look happy today. Well… happier than usual. What's the occasion?" Kiba asked suspiciously the next morning at school.

Naruto grinned and shrugged. "I learned something new. And I managed to get something off my chest and out of the way so I feel a lot better," Naruto replied. He was indeed feeling better since he learned about the 'why' behind Gaara's betrayal.

"Well, that's great. But uh, I gotta ask… you've also been blushing every time Sasuke walks by… did something happen that I need to know about?" Kiba asked, feeling his protective instincts kick in.

Naruto hesitated and looked away, "Uh… I dunno. Things happened so fast and I was really distracted but… I think… I might have…possibly, maybe, kinda-sorta, but I'm not quite sure-ouch!" Kiba hit him on the head.

"Get to it already!"

The blonde pouted and rubbed his head. "I might have run into Sasuke last night and I think I kinda…leaned into him and let him hold me?"

Kiba blinked once. Then twice. Then three times as he considered what his friend had said. "What?"

Naruto sighed and hung his head, "Last night, I got to work and Gaara was there…"

"What?!"

"And he was talking with my manager. So I asked what was going on and he said that the manager was his sister…"

"_What?!"_

"I got upset and ran outside and into Sasuke's arms…"

"_What?!"_

"And I was distracted with Gaara as he finally explained why he hurt me back in Suna and the entire time I was leaning against Sasuke and he…well he never pushed me or let me go till I moved away so…"

"_WHAT?!"_

"Then after it was all resolved, I went to work, Gaara went away, Sasuke sat in a different section and I dunno…" Naruto shrugged, "Things went back to normal I guess."

Kiba face palmed and was close to ripping his hair out. Apparently he missed quite a lot. But… that also explained a lot too. "So…What happened with Gaara then?" the brunette inquired curiously.

Naruto shrugged again and opened the classroom door, "I told him my love for him had changed and he had to move on."

Kiba nodded, trying to absorb all this new information. Well… that meant there was one less pervert to protect the idiot from! That made his job easier!

…

The red-head was quite sad. After all this time, he was finally able to track Naruto down and see him face to face. Finally able to explain what had actually happened and confess his love for him! Just to be shot down and told to let go and move on? So actually, sad wasn't the right word. He was downright depressed.

So after his friend got let out of school, Gaara went to find refuge at his house. "So, tell me, what's got you so upset?" Neji asked, sitting beside Gaara on the bed in his room.

The teen sighed and lay back on the bed, his legs dangling from the side. "I talked to Naruto…"

Neji's interest was immediately peaked. From the fiasco at his party a week ago, he could tell that Gaara and Naruto had some kind of crazy history together. He had just never had a chance to ask his Suna friend about it. Now was his chance to find out just what was going on and to determine if Gaara was a threat or not.

Though, judging from the depressed state he was in, Neji deemed it fairly safe that Gaara was not in the race to run for Naruto.

"About what?" he asked, trying not to come off too much as nosy.

"About what happened to us back in Suna."

"Ok… what exactly _did_ happen in Suna? At the party it was obvious something had happened between you two…" Neji urged, his eyes looking over his friends' lithe body and face.

"I used him. I used him to fight my battles for me and he found out but… he ran before I could tell him how much I loved him. He ran before I could tell him I was quitting the gang to be with him…"

Oh dear… that was quite complex. A big problem too. He resented Gaara a little bit for putting Naruto through that but at the same time he didn't. Gaara clearly regretted his actions and wanted to make it up to his ex lover. And if it wasn't for Gaara messing up and chasing Naruto away, he never would have come here and met Neji!

"He walked into work last night and caught me talking with Temari so he found out she was my sister and that she had been keeping tabs on him for me… things blew up…I finally explained myself to him but…"

"He didn't forgive you?" Neji questioned, examining the pained expression on Gaara's pale face.

Gaara shook his head, locking eyes with Neji. "No, he forgave me. But he told me to let go. To move on. That our paths wouldn't cross like that again. He said his love for me had changed. And to make things worse, Uchiha was there. Saw the whole thing. He was _holding_ Naruto the whole time…"

Neji and Gaara stared at each other, each thinking on the scenario. Gaara looking for advice and support. Neji looking for sincerity and silently rejoicing in the fact that Naruto didn't want Gaara. In that moment though, despite his mind being on his crush, he couldn't help the pang of longing that coursed through him. Looking at Gaara, he pitied him but… much more than that… understood him, felt a closeness he didn't know he could feel for him.

Then Gaara broke the tense silence with an insecure whisper. "What are you thinking?"

Neji blinked and couldn't help the tiny flush across his cheeks. "Well… I think he's right. You do have a problem letting go of things. And if he has said his love for you has changed then you have to respect that. As much as you may think you love him, there will be someone else out there for you. Someone who can bring you out of your shell and help you accept change and move on," Neji advised wisely, if not a bit selfishly. One down, two to go…

Gaara groaned and looked up at the ceiling, blaming all of his problems on it and glaring as if that would help him. "No one could ever love me the way he did," he moaned despairingly.

Neji chuckled and, before he could stop himself, kissed Gaara's forehead reassuringly, making the red-head blush instantly and lock shocked eyes with Neji's teasing ones. "There are more people than you might think…"

…

Naruto sighed as he finally made it back home. He opened the door and flipped on the lights. Ah… home sweet home… It had been a long day and he wanted nothing more than to jump into the shower, eat and go to bed…

He tossed his backpack, went to the bathroom, undressed, and turned on the shower. His cerulean eyes were half lidded as he stepped into the hot water and moaned as he felt his muscles relax. It felt sooo good…

"You didn't even say hi to me," a voice came from behind Naruto. The poor boy jumped and yelped, whirling around to face the intruder, his heart beating a million miles per second.

Then his fright immediately turned to anger. "God DAMMIT Kyuubi! What the fuck?! Get out of here you pervert!" Naruto yelled, starting to throw shampoo bottles, bars of soap, and anything else he could get his hands on while trying to cover up his junk.

Kyuubi retreated quickly, chuckling at Naruto's reaction. He would wait for Naruto to come out before risking bothering him again.

…

**Woohoo! An eventful chapter! We finally find out the mystery behind Suna… Gaara is let down, Neji gets excited, Sasuke is confused and Kyuubi reappears! Oh dear! The drama! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter as much as I did… **

**Please READ & REVIEW! **

**Love you all,**

**TLC**


	25. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

"You should really learn how to tie a tie…I've lost count how many times I've done this for you!" Sai teased the blonde with a grin as he fixed his coworkers tie. They were a fancy dancy restaurant after all so they had to look good!

Naruto shrugged and rubbed the back of his head sheepishly, "I could but it's just so much easier if you do it for me!"

He wasn't looking forward to his Saturday shift. He had been kind of hoping to spend time with Neji again but it seemed the universe was against that. Well, the universe and Sai and Kiba…

But the Saturday shift always went by really fast as there was always lots to do. The pair immediately got to work. Though Naruto was a little less enthusiastic about work now that he knew Temari, his manager, was Gaara's sister… Despite forgiving the red-head, he still felt a little standoffish about the whole situation. It was uncomfortable knowing that she was, and could still be, keeping tabs on him and feeding the information back to Gaara. But he couldn't leave or quit… this was his only source of income and he had rent to pay!

"Naruto! Customers at table 16!" Temari barked at him as she walked into the back.

He immediately picked up his note pad and menus and headed to table 16… until he saw who was sitting there…

Two arguing black haired Uchiha brothers, glaring heatedly at each other. Naruto shivered; he could practically feel the ice forming in the air and chilling his insides. Oh dear… did he really want to go over there? He didn't have a choice… they conveniently sat in his section so he had to but… His blue eyes just stared, watching as they argued, trying to decide what to do.

"I don't see why you feel the need to treat me like a child, Itachi!" Sasuke growled low and dangerous.

"Maybe if you would stop acting like one, little brother, I wouldn't treat you as such," Itachi shot back. It was odd to see Itachi this peeved as he was usually so calm and collected. But their spat had grown from gentle teasing and goading into a full blown argument.

"Uhm… excuse me… here are your menus," Naruto murmured, trying not to look them in the eyes and hoping not to be seen. For a moment it would have worked too except for Itachi always being the more observant one of the two. He looked up at Naruto and his anger washed away at the sight of the timid face. He interrupted Sasuke from saying whatever it was he was trying to say in favour of talking with the blonde like nothing else was going on.

"Thank you, Naruto. What are your specials today?"

Sasuke growled and resigned himself to sulking quietly, staring at a scratch on the surface of the table. How rude! He _hated_ it when Itachi cut him off and acted like he wasn't important at all!

Sasuke looked up at his blonde school mate when he addressed him, asking for his drink order. It startled Sasuke for a moment to see the slight worry on Naruto's tanned face. Why was he looking at Sasuke like that? Everything the teen did confused the Uchiha… especially lately. All his emotions had been all jumbled up and in chaos as he tried to make sense of things himself. Given what Neji had said too, Sasuke had still been debating, on and off, just what his 'type' was and why the Hyuuga thought Naruto was not it.

What did Hyuuga Neji know about his taste and type anyways? The moron clearly knew nothing! There was a lot to like about Naruto! He was bright, friendly, attractive, funny, easy going, caring, generous… It wouldn't be so bad to be with Naruto…

Wait… stop right there! Sasuke did _not_ need to be thinking about this right now! He dimly realized he had been staring at Naruto for a while and looked away. "Black tea, please."

That was it? No venom? No glare? No name calling? Naruto was confused but moved away to get their drinks. So strange! Sasuke must really be bipolar or something… his attitude had a tendency to change like a girl changes clothes! He's mean, he's polite, he's bitter, he's nice, and then short-tempered and now he's submissive like a kicked puppy…

Itachi had watched the interaction with amusement.

Just as he was about to comment and tease his not-so-upset-anymore brother, loud yelling and crashing around could be heard from the front of the restaurant. All eyes turned to the front to see the blonde haired female manager yelling at a very attractive and rugged looking red-haired male.

Naruto came out of the back with drinks in hand and just as he was setting them down with a smile, the red-head spotted him and bounded past Temari. "Baby! Look! I came to surprise you at work!" Kyuubi latched himself onto Naruto and laughed as Temari tried throwing him out.

"Kyuubi! You are not welcome in my restaurant! Get out of here! You're disturbing the customers!" she spat, stalking over to him.

"You two know each other?" Naruto asked as he shoved Kyuubi off of him and tried to move away from the table.

"Yeah, she's my ex," Kyuubi shrugged his muscled shoulders like it was no big deal, shoving his hands in his pockets. Then his sharp eyes locked in on the pale and somewhat interested Itachi and he grinned predatorily. "Hey, sexy… and who are you?"

With a raised brow, Itachi eyed the man up and down before smirking slightly, "I'm Uchiha Itachi and this is my little brother, Uchiha Sasuke… who are you, if I may ask?"

Kyuubi slid into the seat next to Itachi, much to Temari's (and Sasuke's) dismay, "I'm Kyuubi, Naruto's roommate."

"Kyuubi you can't just invite yourself to their table! That's so rude! Get out of here!" Temari protested as Naruto just stared, jaw dropped, unable to react.

"You dated Temari?" Oh the chaos… would his life ever be free of it?

"Forever ago… she was too high strung for me though so I quit it," Kyuubi waggled his eyebrows at Itachi suggestively.

"I believe we broke up because you went to jail, you pillock!" Temari fumed, smoke coming out her ears, seeing red as she stared him down; thinking of a thousand different ways to murder him without anyone finding the body.

"The past is in the past, baby," Kyuubi dismissed her nonchalantly, his attention still on the older Uchiha male.

"Kyuubi, please don't make my life Hell… I swear I'll kick you out of my apartment if you don't behave and leave here right now!" Naruto threatened, trying to regain his composure.

"There's no need to be so rash. I'd like to learn more about Kyuubi if you don't mind. He's welcome at our table," the Uchiha scooted over to make room for the bane of Naruto's existence. Sasuke sighed and glanced at Naruto and smirked at the disbelieving expression on his face. He looked like a fish out of water, mouth gaping, blue eyes wide, blonde brows furrowed. What a simple mind, Sasuke thought affectionately. No! Not affectionately! Disdainfully, disgustedly, scornfully… Uchiha's were _not_ affectionate! Only towards their significant others… GAH! What was _wrong_ with him!? His emotions flitted around like a love-struck teenaged girls' and it was embarrassing! It was all mental of course as Sasuke would never show his anguish on the outside, especially not in front of his brother who would hold it over his head forever…

Just as Naruto was about to walk away, Itachi halted him. "I'm ready to order, Naruto… Sasuke are you ready?" Sasuke nodded; he always ordered the same thing every time he came here…

Naruto took their order, glaring evilly at his soon-to-be-ex roommate. He was incredibly frustrated and disapproving of this entire situation.

"Stupid Kyuubi and his stupid flirting ways and his stupid charm and picking Uchiha Itachi of all people and his stupid sleazy way of life! I'll strangle him in his sleep!" the blonde muttered.

As he brought the food back to their table, he tried to ignore the fact that Kyuubi was practically sitting in Itachi's lap and Sasuke looked incredibly stiff and uncomfortable. "Here you go! Please enjoy your meal," Naruto murmured politely. But just as he turned to run away in the opposite direction as fast as he could, Itachi stopped him again.

"Naruto! We were just discussing dinner plans for tomorrow! I'd like you and Kyuubi to come over to our house. What do you think?"

Naruto paled and turned back, fearful and uncomfortable. No wonder poor Sasuke was so quiet and rigid… "Uh… th-that… I mean… uhm… sure?" he glanced over at the stoic, younger Uchiha to wait for the scornful sneer, the glare, anything, and got only a mouth twitch and ignored… ooookkkkaaaayyy?

…

"I can't believe you! How could you just do that to me?! You're a terrible person!" Naruto fumed at home later that night.

Kyuubi shrugged from his comfortable position on the couch. "I got us a free, home cooked meal at a very attractive man's house… be grateful!"

"Grateful!? _GRATEFUL?!_ RAWR!" Naruto pounced on top of Kyuubi, effectively toppling them onto the ground in a mess of limbs. "WHY DO YOU INSIST ON RUINING MY LIFE?!"

"I was just trying to get you closer to that kid you liked!" Kyuubi defended himself from Naruto's blows until the boy paused. Taking the opportunity, he flipped them over so Naruto was pinned beneath him.

"What? What do you mean?" Naruto demanded, struggling under him.

"You talk in your sleep, idiot… You talked about that Sasuke kid and wanting to do nasty, naughty things to him so I just set you up to meet him!" Kyuubi teased, easily holding the kid down.

Naruto flushed darkly and stopped struggling. "I did no such thing!" he protested.

"Well… maybe not the nasty naughty stuff… but you _did_ talk about Sasuke…" Kyuubi shrugged.

…

"I don't wanna!" Naruto whined, holding onto the door frame to his apartment as Kyuubi tried pulling him out. "You can't make me!"

"We are going to this dinner, Naruto!" Kyuubi panted, pulling as hard as he could on Naruto's legs, trying to wrench him out of that damned apartment.

"NNNOOOOOOOOOOO!"

So at the Uchiha house, Itachi answered the door to a smiling, charming red haired and lithe Kyuubi and a pouting blonde haired, slouching Naruto. "Welcome! Thanks for coming!" Itachi ushered them inside and led them to the kitchen where the food was almost finished being prepared. "Sasuke is at the table, Naruto, if you'd like to go talk to him."

Naruto took the hint; the two men wanted to be alone… he made his way to the dining room, nervous and fidgety. What mood would Sasuke be in today? "Hey…" the blonde murmured as he sat down across from the brooding dark haired boy.

Sasuke glanced up from twirling his spoon around on the table surface. He hesitated then looked back down and continued twirling his spoon. And if Naruto didn't know any better, he could have sworn he saw the faintest tinge of pink on those pale cheeks. But as he opened his mouth to say something, Itachi and Kyuubi walked into the dining room with food in hand.

Awkward… While the two older ones chatted and playfully bantered back and forth, Naruto and Sasuke sat in silence, not really looking up at each other but when they did, they often caught each others eyes and looked back down, feeling uneasy and embarrassed and...giddy? What was going on?

…

**Ah… sorry for the terrible filler chapter… I know it's probably not something you guys want to see but I just needed to set up the tension for the next chapters… Only 6 chapters left till the end of this story! Oh noes! **

**PLEASE READ & REVIEW! Thank you to those who have reviewed my last chapter! I really love the enthusiasm and encouragement I get from you guys so thank you!**

**More drama to come now that the inter school competitions will be coming up! OOOHHHH! Exciting stuff!**

**All my love,**

**GMF**


	26. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

"Naruto! Stop fidgeting! It's annoying!" Kiba sighed exasperatedly for the umpteenth time.

But Naruto couldn't. It was Monday at long last! The first day of the Interschool Competitions! How could Naruto stop fidgeting with this knowledge at hand? It wasn't possible!

"But Kiiibbbbaaaaaa… I _hate_ waiting!" Naruto whined pitifully, wiggling around like he had to pee.

"The morning bell hasn't even rung yet, idiot. You've been waiting all of 2 minutes," the brown haired boy rolled his eyes.

"That's just _way_ too long!"

"You're too excitable!" Sai laughed as he came up behind the duo in the gym. All the students had to sit in the benches in the gym in the morning so they could be organized into their event groups for the day.

"I just wanna go compete! I wanna have fun and kick people's butts! Yeah!" he pumped his fist into the air.

A cute giggle beside him made the blonde look over. Sakura was coming up to sit with him, followed by Ino, Ten-Ten, Shikamaru, Chouji and Hinata. "You're gonna do great, Naruto!" she encouraged him as she sat right next to him.

"You're gonna come watch me today, right Sakura-chan?" he asked excitedly. At her nod, he pulled the pink-haired girl into a hug. It was so nice having friends around who supported him.

Tsunade staggered into the gym a little while later in all her large chested glory with a flushed face. "Listen up, brats! This's thuh Innersc'l Competions… Today's events er Bask-ball an' Baseball… Those uf you who aren't competin', go home er stick aroun' an' fin' out who loses… Teams are up on the wall… Bask-ball firs… baseball this affernoon…"

The principal stumbled and Shizune pityingly rushed to her side to keep her up on her feet. The blonde woman was so drunk Shizune, and many others, were surprised she was still standing. Naruto shook his head sadly as he watched her shoo away Shizune and tried standing on her own. That woman seriously needed help.

"Well! Get movin' you lil maggots!" she shouted at the students in the room. Immediately, a swarm of people rushed forward to go read the team sheets to see who would be competing.

Caught up in the excitement, Naruto rushed forward with them and crowded around the sheets. He shoved his way through to the front without suffocating and eagerly scanned the sheet. Basketball listed a few people and Naruto didn't really recognize any except three: Rock Lee, Uchiha Sasuke and Uzumaki Naruto.

"Yeah!" Naruto cheered, leaping through the crowd to reach his friends who had hung back to avoid getting trampled. "I'm in the Basketball team! I'm the best!"

"Dummy, you didn't check the baseball sheet to see if I was in?" Kiba growled.

Naruto chuckled and rubbed the back of his head sheepishly, "Heh, sorry Kiba… I was just too excited." It turned out that Kiba, Neji and Shikamaru were all nominated for the baseball team. "I'll come to your game if you come to mine!"

"Of course!"

In the change rooms, Naruto bounced around as he tried to pull off his clothes. He was much too bubbly and preoccupied to notice that the ice prince himself had come in to change too. But he stumbled pulling his pants off and knocked into Sasuke who had been standing next to him. "Oh! Sorry… are you alright?" Naruto asked cautiously.

He finally noticed who he had bumped into and tried very hard to tread on eggshells. The blonde still wasn't very sure what to make of the not-so-hostile Sasuke. The Uchiha constantly looked confused and angry and a little lost as of late and even more so towards Naruto. Like Sasuke was confused about Naruto himself. But what was it that the stoic teenager was pondering?

This close, Naruto couldn't help but notice how chiselled and smooth Sasuke looked. A flush crossed his tan cheeks again as he realised, not for the first time, that the Uchiha was actually really quite attractive. The pale, flawless skin, the sharp features, black eyes and hair, thin, lithe… Naruto had the urge to reach out and just touch Sasuke. To feel how smooth that skin actually was. It looked so… inviting…

Sasuke on the other hand was thinking almost along the same lines. Naruto was almost completely naked, only wearing his boxer briefs which were _very _flattering… His muscle tone was quite impressive for how small Naruto looked. His tanned skin was scarred, however. Though that did nothing to detract from the over all sexiness. In fact, it only added character. Naruto looked so warm and appealing. Like a hot chocolate on a cold winter day. Or a cold lemonade on a hot summer day. The teen was a refreshing retreat.

"I'm fine, dobe," Sasuke murmured, pulling a t-shirt on and leaving the locker rooms before Naruto could notice the faint blush on his pale cheeks. This tame Sasuke was really weirding the Uzumaki boy out.

On the courts, they took up positions. There was a small, fleeting moment of dread when Naruto recognized Gaara on the other team. They were playing against Suna. Most of the kids looked fierce and angry and determined.

Then Naruto glanced around his own team and the uncertainty dissipated. They had Rock Lee, Uchiha Sasuke and Uzumaki Naruto of course! They were unstoppable!

The whistle blew, Sasuke grabbed the ball first and like a bullet he darted through the people trying to block him. Naruto ran on the opposite end of the court and followed, making sure he stayed open to help Sasuke. They had to win!

Sasuke got blocked by two larger boys and looked for an opening. Naruto jumped clear of his guard and shouted, "I'm open!"

Without hesitating, Sasuke passed the ball to Naruto who easily jumped and hit a 2 point shot. "Yes!" he cheered and looked over at Sasuke as he was getting patted on the back and offered high fives for the first score in the game. The stoic bastard was even smirking a little. Was it possible? That the ice prince might even be warming up to him?

The game restarted. This time Gaara grabbed the ball first and knocked over several people as he ran straight toward the basket. He was definitely a force to be reckoned with. But then, so was Naruto. Though, despite his best efforts, Gaara had managed to score his own 2 point shot. Tied game within the first few minutes.

Back and forth the game went and the more he played, the more in sync he was with Sasuke. The two dominated the court, taking control of the ball and working together. Sasuke and Naruto worked so well together on the court that most of their teammates just stood aside or passed the ball directly to them. They were unstoppable.

Naruto had zoned out most of what else was going on. His sole focus was on Sasuke. They weaved, they passed, and they called and twisted and turned as if there were some invisible string constantly linking them. Sasuke was the center of his vision and his world. And keeping his focus on Sasuke helped him get over the hesitation and reluctance he felt around Gaara. Sasuke, whether he knew it or not, was the distraction and focus of his attention.

Sasuke was in much the same boat. While he paid a little more attention to the court than Naruto, he still focused almost entirely on Naruto. He would smirk when they scored and his eyes would soften when they locked eyes. He would only grit his teeth and convey, through body language and small facial ticks, that they had to try harder when Suna scored. And Naruto recognised it all. It actually (almost) impressed him (almost) how much Naruto could read him and respond to him despite them hating each other only a short time ago. What had happened? What had changed?

"Sasuke, heads!" Naruto called. His tanned face was screwed up in frustration as a Suna kid bigger than him blocked him from the net. Sasuke wove around his own guard and caught the tossed ball and barrelled down the court dribbling the orange ball.

Just at the top of the key, he was about to step and take a shot but suddenly Gaara was there, fiercely blocking his way. Sasuke sneered and tried to get around him but Gaara wouldn't budge. Desperate, with only a few minutes left to decide the near tied game, Sasuke's onyx eyes looked over the red hair for an open teammate.

Naruto was there. Naruto always seemed to be there. The Uchiha spun around and feinted to the side then to the other side and used the opening to toss the ball to Naruto. He caught it easily and made a 3 point shot. "Yeah!" the blonde cheered and looked over at Sasuke. He did that a lot. Every time a score was made, Naruto glanced over at Sasuke to see his reaction. So Sasuke gave him a smirk and tiny, almost indiscernible, nod of his dark haired head. The blonde smiled wider and was swept away by other cheering teammates, including an embarrassingly enthusiastic Lee.

"The youth is strong in this one!" Lee shouted, patting Naruto in the back hard enough to make him stumble forward. The smirk was still in place on Sasuke's pale face as the game reset. The game ended with a score of 23-20 for Konoha. They won! Gaara's team sulked off to lick their wounds while Konoha's team cheered and yelled and got swept up in frantic fans.

Sakura, Ino, Kiba and a few others hugged Naruto. "You guys mopped the floor with them!" Ino laughed, slinging an arm around Naruto's neck, despite him being taller.

"You did great, Naruto!" Sakura smiled and laughed, hugging him gently.

"It wasn't just me," Naruto insisted, though loving the attention. "The whole team did it! And I couldn't have done it without Sasuke!" he looked over at the silently observing Uchiha. Those blue eyes were calm and respectful as he gazed at Sasuke. The Uchiha stared back, his own obsidian eyes equally respectful and accepting.

The team, and friends, went out after the basketball game to celebrate their victory. The first interschool competition was over! Konoha had won the basketball game! They made their way down to main street and all piled into a little smoothie place to hang out. Lee, Shikamaru, Chouji, Kiba, Ino, Sakura, Hinata, Tenten, Shino, Sai and a few various others were all crammed into one space chatting animatedly.

For a while, Naruto happily inserted himself into the conversation and told funny stories and listened excitedly while Lee recounted the game from his point of view. But when the conversation turned to more high school like subjects and what people were doing for the summer after school let out. Sakura and Ino bickered over the most popular thing to do during the summer. Shikamaru and Chouji chatted quietly to themselves. Lee, Tenten and Shino were all discussing the benefits of going to a camp. Sai was teasing poor Hinata shamelessly while she tried her best to join in a conversation with Kiba while he glared at Sai.

Naruto glanced around at everyone, a content smile on his face. He had friends here. It was such a nice feeling. Just seeing them all together and happy and accepting him… well, there was nothing more the blonde could possible ask for. Everything he had wanted was right here in front of him.

But then his sky blue eyes came to rest on a stoic, quiet, and sad looking dark haired boy. He was a little further away from everyone else and watching the spectacle with dull eyes. Feeling drawn to him, Naruto moved closer to Sasuke and sat beside him with a peaceful smile, showing he wasn't there to bicker or fight.

Immediately, Sasuke tensed but Naruto kept smiling and sipped his smoothie. "Great game, huh?" the teen asked casually.

"Hn," was the reply but Naruto could see that the corner of Sasuke's mouth twitched upwards.

"So, you're pretty good at basketball," Naruto persisted, trying to make the iceblock talk.

"I know. You're not too horrible," Sasuke teased, wanting to see Naruto pout. And pout he did.

"Bastard! I try and compliment you and make peace and you're still so mean to me!" he whined but it was a lot more light hearted than it would have been before. Before? Before what?

Sasuke scoffed and looked away but kept the blonde in his peripheral vision. His heart started pumping a few beats faster of its own accord, his stomach starting to constrict painfully. He didn't want Naruto to stop talking to him. He actually felt like a normal person when Naruto talked to him but he might stop if Sasuke kept treating him so poorly. So he tried to push aside his snarky side for the time being. At least it didn't look like anyone else was paying attention to them so his reputation wasn't at stake.

"You did good today…" Sasuke finally admitted, fighting incredibly hard to keep the faint tinge of pink from showing on his cheeks. He sipped his smoothie to distract himself and provide an excuse to not look at Naruto right away.

The blonde grinned widely and chuckled. "Thanks, Sasuke! So, do you have any plans for the summer?" He just bounced back like nothing fazed him in the slightest. It baffled Sasuke. But it also drew him in. This creature known as Uzumaki Naruto intrigued him and he wanted to know more.

The two engaged in their first conversation together. Their first _real_ conversation together. Without insulting each other (much) or getting angry at each other, they actually had a delightful, meaningful conversation. Each found that the other had a lot to offer, more than just the childish, competitive bickering they seemed compelled to do. Sasuke even found himself inexplicably admitting his foolish hatred for his older brother. For some reason, he felt he could open up and talk to Naruto without being judged or ignored. It was… pleasant.

Naruto was blown away by the fact that Sasuke was talking to him at all. But he also figured that Sasuke just needed a friend. A real friend that would treat him like a person and not some prize to be won like female population at school did. He found that Sasuke was really a down-to-earth person with deep, underlying emotions that he couldn't express. Naruto could understand that.

"So my parents are coming back at the end of the week and things will go back to normal," Sasuke shrugged and played with the now empty foam cup.

"That sucks. Well, you should get out of the house more. Hang out with people!" Naruto insisted, nudging the other boys' arm playfully.

"Maybe. I don't have people to hang out with."

"Sure you do. You've got everyone here at the table! And me," Naruto flushed slightly as he said that but he didn't hesitate. He really wanted to be Sasuke's friend.

Sasuke paused and looked at the boy, black eyes fractionally wider than normal. Tempting. Very tempting. Maybe he would leave the house if it was to see Naruto. But he cast those thoughts aside. It wouldn't do him any good to jump to conclusions. "What about your parents? I've told you all about mine."

For the first time since they started talking, Naruto looked sad. Genuinely sad. "I don't know much about them, actually. I was only 3 when they died. I was adopted by my godfather, Jiraiya and moved to Suna and grew up there."

A pang of sympathy coursed through Sasuke and he felt guilty. "I'm sorry…" He shouldn't have asked.

Naruto shook his head and tried to put on a brave smile. "It's ok. It was a long time ago."

Sasuke opened his mouth to say _'it's not ok,' _or _'you don't need to fake it in front of me'_ or something equally reassuring but he suddenly felt watched. He closed his mouth and looked around to find 10+ pairs of eyes on him, staring intensely.

"What?" he asked uncertainly. He felt himself growing tense again, uncomfortable with the unnecessary attention.

"What's going on?" Naruto asked, noticing all his friends' stares.

"Naruto, you broke him!" Ino cried, slapping his palms to her face in comical horror. Naruto frowned, not understanding.

"What's this? It talks?!" Sakura gasped, one hand over her mouth, other hand poking at Sasuke's mouth. This earned her a glare and a growl which made her stop immediately.

"Of course he talks!" Naruto threw his arms up exasperatedly. What were his friends talking about?

"He never talks… not like that!" Lee added, looking from Naruto to Sasuke and back again.

Sai just viewed the situation a little nervously. What did that mean? That Sasuke was warming up to Naruto? Not good…

Kiba was staring with equal shock and disbelief. "Naruto, did you drug him or something?"

Naruto shook his head and looked back at Sasuke who was growling at the table, hating the fact that people we talking about him like he wasn't there, like some alien who couldn't communicate. "I've done nothing to him! We were just talking, right Sasuke?" Naruto nudged the angry boy.

"Hn."

"See, he's back to normal now!" Ino sighed.

"No, that's not normal! You guys are just being silly!" Naruto pouted, looking back at Sasuke. "Bastard, tell them! We were having a decent conversation!"

The Uchiha just looked away, arms folded over his chest. Angry, Naruto lunged at Sasuke, knocking them both to the ground with Naruto on top. "Teme! Why won't you tell them? What's wrong with you?!" he demanded, pinning the pale boy underneath him.

"I don't need to prove anything to anyone, moron!" Sasuke snapped back, trying to push Naruto off.

"Ok you two, no need to brawl. We should head back to school for the baseball game, right?" Sai suggested, pulling Naruto up off the glaring Uchiha. In agreement, they all left the store but Naruto and Sasuke stayed behind.

"Are you going home now?" the blonde asked, feeling like the tension they had just fought down was right back up where it was. This made him sad.

"Yes. I have no reason to stick around."

"Come to the game with me," he offered hopefully.

"No." Abruptly, the teen left the shop and headed home, leaving a sad and confused Naruto behind. Close. Naruto had been so close to tearing down that wall. What happened? Why did Sasuke close off again?

…

Later that day the brooding blonde made his way home. Konoha had lost the baseball game. Though that hadn't disheartened them. This was only the first day. There would be more days to come and Konoha could come out on top.

Naruto had other reasons to brood. And as he plopped himself down on his couch beside Kyuubi, he sighed. "What's up, buttercup?" Kyuubi purred, leaning against Naruto.

So Naruto explained how his day had went. Telling the red head about how well he and Sasuke seemed to work together during the game, being able to read each other and respond. How they connected in the smoothie shop and then the resulting kind-of-sort-of-not-really-but-still-happened tension 'fight' they had.

"Sounds like he just wants to connect with you. He was finally able to but then other people got involved. People he's not interested in. People who don't see him or accept him the way you do, sport. He's a recluse. You're gonna have to work harder if you want him," Kyuubi offered with a shrug.

"Want him?"

"Well, it's obvious you two want each other. I don't know why you don't just ask him out already," the adult replied flippantly. Naruto flushed dark red and made noises of disbelief and denial. "Just calling it as I see it," Kyuubi chuckled and ruffled Naruto's blonde hair.

"Tch…well…whatever. You don't know anything," Naruto pouted and crossed his arms.

"I know a lot actually," Kyuubi pouted back, insulted.

"Like what?"

"Like… stuff and things! But that's beside the point! Since the topic has come up… I could tell you about your parents… or, _our_ parents…" the red haired con man murmured sadly.

That got Naruto's attention. "What?" his blue eyes widened and he frowned. "What do you mean you know about them? And why did you say 'our' parents? I didn't meet you till Suna…"

Kyuubi sighed and closed his eyes. "It's a long story, Naruto… but please believe me when I say I'm telling the truth. I'll tell you everything I remember…." After confirming that Naruto looked like he would listen willingly, he continued. "Minato and Kushina had adopted me before you were born… they thought they couldn't have kids because they tried but never got pregnant. I was 2. We were a happy family for a couple years until I was about 4. Mum got pregnant… with you," Kyuubi smiled sadly, recalling the memory.

"I remember mum and dad bringing you home that first day… I was so excited to have a little brother. We were all so happy together. It was awesome. Nothing could go wrong. You and I played and I tried to look after you. Dad taught me cool things like how to climb trees and play bows and arrows. But then, a year or so later, mum got sick. Really sick. She got a tumour in her brain. It took a while for her to get in to see a doctor and then a while more for them to decide to operate on her. I was 8, you were 3. The operation was successful and things were getting better. For a week or so we were so sure things would be ok…"

At his hesitation, Naruto prodded for more, tears in his eyes, "What happened?" his voice quivered.

"It was an old house, Naruto. The… the furnace went haywire and exploded. The explosion tumbled the foundation and started an uncontrollable fire… you were just a baby… you were crying, curled up with mum in bed. She was still recovering and couldn't move on her own. Dad grabbed me and you and raced outside, bringing us to safety…" tears stung his own eyes as he recounted the painful memory of that day.

"'Stay here and don't move, I'll be right back,' he said. He kissed us both and told us he loved us and everything would be ok. Then he went back inside to save mum only… no matter how long we waited… no matter how much I called or the firefighters tried to put out the fires and get inside… dad never came back…" The man looked at Naruto finally and sniffed when he saw the tears pouring down the boy's tanned face.

"Dad… died… saving us and trying to save mum?" he murmured, not even trying to hide his tears. He didn't care. If what Kyuubi was saying was true, he had no reason to hide.

Kyuubi nodded. "After that, we were split up and sent to different relatives. We lost contact. I couldn't see you anymore. The one I went to wasn't very nice to me and after a few years of abuse, I ran away from home. But because I didn't have a real family, I was picked up by an orphanage and for years I went from foster home to foster home. I was in the 7th grade when I finally moved to Suna and found you. I knew it was you the second I saw you. You looked the same as you did when we were younger," Kyuubi smiled, his eyes light. "I was so happy I found you again… you were comfort in a world of hurt. I guess I didn't really show you how much you meant to me but when you told me you didn't know me… well, I guess I was kind of hurt. I just wanted to be the big brother I was supposed to be."

"Kyuubi…" Naruto breathed, holding back a sob. "Oh gods, I had no idea…I…I don't know what to say…" His heart constricted painfully, his chest hurt, his stomach dropped and his mind had come to a crashing halt.

The older male just shrugged and wiped the tears from his own face. "You don't need to say anything, Naruto…But I'm sorry I didn't tell you until now and I'm sorry for treating you the way I did back then…"

Naruto wanted to be mad or upset about it, get all fired up the way he used to when thinking about how mean Kyuubi was to him. But now, knowing the truth, Naruto only felt guilt and yet…happy? He finally knew how his parents died, finally understood so much all at once. He could only accept it. Nothing else needed to be said, nothing else needed to be explained. But Naruto couldn't help the sudden feeling of love that bubbled up inside him. They were brothers! Not blood brothers but that didn't matter. Naruto finally had a family to hold onto.

With a satisfied smile on his still wet face, the teen leaned over and hugged his big brother, trying to convey everything he was feeling. "Kyuubi…"

"I know, kid… I know."

…

**Oh dear! A busy chapter. Interschool competitions, bonding with Sasuke, fighting with Sasuke, learning the truth behind Kyuubi and their parents… not to mention this chapter is two times longer than previous chapters! You're welcome…**

**Thank you to those who reviewed my last chapter! You're awesome and this is for you!**

**PLEASE READ & REVIEW!**

**Stay tuned for more excitement to come!**

**All my love,**

**GMF**


End file.
